UN NOUVEL ESPOIR saga en 4 chapitres
by lamartine
Summary: John et Elizabeth vont être amenés à sauver la galaxie d'une manière inattendue...


Titre : UN NOUVEL ESPOIR

Auteur : Lamartine

Rating : PG –13

Genre : aventure, humour et romance

spoilers : saison 1 et saison 2

Disclaimer :

Les personnages cités dans cette fiction sont la propriété de Showtime et Gekko Film Corp. La porte des étoiles, SG1, les Goa'uld et tous les autres personnages qui apparaissent dans les séries Stargate SG1 et Stargate Atlantis avec leur noms, leur titres et leurs histoires appartiennent de droit à MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions et Stargate SG1 Production.

Bien évidemment, je ne touche aucune rémunération pour cette fan fiction

CHAPITRE 1

Quelque part dans l'espace à bord d'un module de survie, le lieutenant colonel Sheppard et le Docteur Weir sont bloqués dans le mini- vaisseau qui se dirige vers la surface d'Atlantis à très grande vitesse.

Cet appareil est initialement conçu pour survivre dans l'espace et pouvoir être piloté jusqu'à la planète la plus proche mais une défaillance technique grave a privé les passagers de toutes possibilités de contrôler sa vitesse.

L'inquiétude grandie chez les deux passagers qui tentent sans succès de contacter la base pour qu'elle les secourent.

_« Bon sang de radio, elle qui ne tombe jamais en panne , maintenant que l'on en a vraiment besoin , elle nous lâche »_ s'écria John en lançant en l'air sous la colère le boîtier de la radio

_« calmez vous John , votre énervement ne va rien arranger à notre situation qui me semble assez désespérer » _répondit Elizabeth d'une voix plutôt calme malgré le fait qu'elle commençait-elle aussi à paniquer

_« je pense que nous devrions nous concentrer sur le mécanisme des commandes car c'est notre seule chance d'atterrir en vie »_ ajouta t-elle

_« à votre avis , nous avons combien de temps avant d'heurter la surface d'atlantis »_ lui demanda John

_« ... bien étant donné notre vitesse et notre distance par rapport à Atlantis , je pense que nous percuterons la surface d'ici 10 heures tout au plus »_ répondit-elle avec une certaine émotion

_« Génial, tout cela est absolument génial, dans 10heures on va avoir droit à la désintégration totale à la surface de l'océan ou encore mieux si le module résiste à la pression , on aura le droit à une visite gratuite des fonds sous-marins d'Atlantis avec crash sur la croûte océanique. Enfin , au moins , on aura le privilège d'être les seuls humains à avoir fait cette attraction. »_ dit John sur le ton ironique qu'il aimait prendre pour masquer son inquiétude dans les moments difficiles.

Elizabeth sourit brièvement en écoutant sa remarque et se disait à elle-même qu'elle aimerait bien avoir l'humour de John dans des situations aussi critiques. Cependant, elle était de plus en plus envahie par la peur mais essayait de ne pas le montrer à son compagnon de galère.

Pendant ce temps à la base d'Atlantis, le docteur Mc Kay , Teyla et le reste du personnel militaire ou non de la base commençait à s'inquiéter de l'absence du lieutenant Sheppard et du Docteur Weir.

Ils étaient partis régler un traité d'alliance commercial avec le peuple d'une planète relativement peu éloigné et cette mission de routine ne devait poser aucun problème.

L'inquiétude des membres de la base était d'autant plus grande qu'ils avaient eu un contact radio avec le docteur Weir au moment ou elle et Sheppard quittaient la planète pour retourner sur Atlantis.

Connaissant le temps qu'ils devaient mettre pour revenir en Jumper , ils furent inquiets en constatant que le contact radio avait été coupé à mi-chemin de leur trajet et qu'ils avaient maintenant plusieurs heures de retard.

_« mais qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent fabriquer , au lieu de rentrer ? »_ se demandait Mc Kay à voix haute dans la salle des opérations . Il était à la fois inquiet pour ses deux amis et agacé à l'idée que ce contre-temps l'avait mis dans une situation qui l'empêchait de s'éclipser en douce pour aller déjeuner . en effet, il se trouvait entourer de Teyla et Beckett ainsi que de nombreuses personnes de la base qui regardait avec anxiété les écrans de contrôle vide.

_« nous devrions peut-être contacter le DEADALUS pour qu'ils nous aident à les localiser , leurs scanners sont plus puissants que les nôtres et le fait d'être mobile leur permet de couvrir une plus grande superficie »_ proposa le major Smith (1), un des militaires haut gradé

« je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils vont accepter ,car il ai convenu qu'ils ne doivent nous assister quand cas de force majeure sinon il paraît que leur budget va exploser ,et dans le cas précis, je doute qu'ils déplacent

_mais vous pouvez toujours essayer de les contacter »_ répondit Mc Kay , après tout si cela pouvait accélérer la résolution de ce problème et permettre de régler le mien , alors pour quoi se priver, pensa t-il.

«_ parfait, nous allons essayer d'établir un contact » _répondit le major Smith en quittant la salle pour se diriger vers le bureau du Docteur Weir ou se trouvait le matériel de conférence.

Une heure plus tard, le major Smith revint dans la salle de contrôle en affichant un sourire de satisfaction.

Il était visiblement content de lui .

_« Ils ont accepter de nous aider mais pas pour plus 8 heures car ils ont une autre opération à mener. » _et en se tournant vers Mc Kay, il ajouta « vous voyez , ils ont accepter. Chez les scientifiques , ce n'est peut être pas la règle mais nous les militaires ont sait être solidaires ».

Cette petite pique fut peu apprécié par Mc Kay qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de marmonner entre ces dents d'un air très contrarié _« nia, nia, nia,…nous les militaires , …pauvre crétin ouais »._

il ne parla heureusement pas suffisamment fort pour que Smith l'entende.

Pendant ce temps dans le module de survie, les tentatives de réparer les commandes de vitesse s'étaient solder par un échec .

Sheppard et le docteur Weir commençaient à se résigner à une mort certaine. Ils ne leur restaient qu'un peu plus de 8 heures avant l'impact . ils firent par s'asseoir l'un en face de l'autre contre les parois du module sans oser vraiment se regarder de peur de lui de l'effroi dans le regard de l'autre.

Ils restaient assis sans parler quand Elizabeth rompit le silence car elle avait besoin de parler.

_« Vous savez John , cela fait fait presque une heure que nous sommes là à réfléchir et je viens de me rendre compte que c'est la première fois ou je peux vraiment faire le point sur ma vie. C'est bête à dire, mais je n'avais jamais eu de temps pour réfléchir à ce à quoi je tiens , ce qui pourrait me manquer (dans le cas quasi-certain ou tout s'arrête dans quelques heures)…Je n'ai jamais fait de bilan de ma vie et je crois que j'avais tord.…. Et vous , vous ressentez la même chose ? »_ demanda t-elle avec une voix calme et douce qui contrastait avec la violence de l'angoisse qui l'habitait.

_« Et bien , je dois reconnaître que l'introspection ne fait pas partie de mes activités jusqu'à présent , mais c'est vrai que l'on ait dans une situation qui pousse à faire un gigantesque retour en arrière sur sa vie et j'avoue que finalement à moi non plus cela ne déplait pas … mais si le bilan est moins glorieux que je le pensait…_ » lui répondit –il en gardant un certain détachement mais sur la fin Elizabeth compris qu'il ressentait une certaine amertume.

Elle allait lui répondre quand un incident se produisit. Jusqu'à présent , l'intérieur du module qui faisait une dizaine de mètre carré dont la moitié consacrée au poste de pilotage , était éclairé par trois néons . Deux assez puissants permettaient d'éclairer l'avant et un beaucoup plus faible éclairer l'arrière ou s'étaient retrancher les deux passagers car c'est l'espace ou ils avaient le plus de place libre. Les deux néons avant s'arrêtèrent brutalement plongeant les deux passagers dans la pénombre.

Cet incident acheva de décourager nos deux passagers qui nous pouvaient désormais plus tenter de bricoler quoi que soit ni essayer de réparer la radio car ils n'avaient pas assez de lumière.

_« Ok, donc maintenant , on peut commencer à prier pour que notre mort soit la moins pire possible, personnellement je vote pour la désintégration à la surface de l'océan , car autant que cela soit rapide et puis visiter les aquariums n'a jamais fait partit de mes passions , et vous Elizabeth , vous préférez quelle mort ? »_ lui demanda John avec un sourire tellement grand et forcé qu'elle l'apercu malgré la pénombre.

_« eh bien, pour avoir un peu parler avec Rodney , je dirais que la désintégration ne me tente pas vraiment , bien qu'elle soir rapide je vous l'accorde , d'autant que j'ai toujours aimé les animaux dont en ce qui me_ conc_erne la deuxième option pourrait me convenir _» lui répondit-elle avec gentillesse

La proximité de la mort et le fait d'être désormais incapables d'inverser le cours des évènements , avaient progressivement fini par être intégrés par les deux passagers et ils avaient commencé à être plus détendus .

« dans la mesure ou l'on ne peut rien y faire , je pense que nous pourrions essayer de dormir , je reconnais que cela peut paraître absurde m'est cela fera passer le temps plus vite car les 7 heures qu'ils nous restent vont être les plus longues de notre vie » proposa Elizabeth avec une voix très calme

_« bon , en temps normal, j'aurais trouvé cela absurde mais au point ou l'on en est , je pense que vous n'avez pas tord , après tout , qu'est-ce que l'on peut faire d'autre »_ lui répondit John visiblement convaincu par sa proposition

_« Ok, passons à la question pratique, nous sommes dans l'espace , donc il fait très froid et les sources de chaleur que nous avions à savoir les lumières sont éteintes donc il faut que l'on trouve autre chose. Est-ce qu'il y a des couvertures ici à votre avis ? » _demanda t—elle un peu inquiète à l'idée de ne plus

vivre non seulement que quelques heures mais en plus de les passer transit de froid.

_« Comme ce module a été conçu par les anciens , j'en doute. Et jusu'à présent , nous n'avons pas eu besoin de les utiliser dont je ne pense qu'un kit de survit a été ajouté mais on peut toujours vérifier dans les_ _rangements qui sont au-dessus de nos têtes. »_ répondit John

_« Parfait, et on fait comment sans lumière , John ? »_ demanda t-elle

_« eh bien , il se trouve que j'ai normalement une lampe de poche dans mon blouson , je vous en avais pas_ _parler car elle a très peu de batterie et donc ne peut pas nous servir beaucoup. »_ lui répondit John en fouillant dans ses poches .

il sortit une petite lampe de poche qu'il alluma puis il se leva et commença à tenter d'ouvrir le rangement qui se trouvait au-dessus de sa tête. Ne connaissant rien au mécanisme d'ouverture, il finit pas se blesser la main en tentant d'arracher ce qui semblait être la partie permettant d'ouvrir la boite.

_« Ai … saleté de boite, je commence à vrai en avoir marre de ce module détraqué. Je crois que l'on va devoir_ _se passer de couverture, je suis désolé Elizabeth »_ lui dit –il avec beaucoup de sincérité dans la voix

_« c'est pas si grave que cela ; de toute façon , j'ai toujours rêvée d'être en hypothermie. »_ répondit t - elle avec une ironie qui était d'habitude réservée à John.

_« Et votre main, çà va ? »_ ajouta t-elle avec beaucoup plus de sérieux et d'inquiétude .

Elle se rendit compte que finalement , dans une telle situation, ce sont les choses les plus anodines qui finissent pas prendre le plus d'importance. Elle prenait conscience qu'elle avait été plus inquiète de la blessure anodine de John que par l'idée de mourir.

_« c'est pas bien grave, mais par contre si vous pouviez me trouver un tissu pour l'envelopper car elle a tendance à saigner » _lui demanda t-il

Elizabeth se leva et alla fouiller dans le seul sac qu'ils avaient eu le temps d'emportés à bord du module , elle y trouva un tissu de la taille d'un mouchoir qu'elle ne put identifier du fait de la pénombre mais qui ferait l'affaire.

Elle revint vers John et lui demanda de lui tendre la main pour qu'elle puisse lui faire un bandage.

Elle fut amusée de le voir hésité de crainte qu'elle ne lui fasse mal en appliquant le tissu sur la plaie.

Elle fut étonnée que John se montre aussi craintif vis à vis de la douleur alors qu'il était un militaire entraîné. Elle commençait à bien le connaître et pourtant elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir réagir ainsi.

_« mettez le doucement »_ précisa t-il quand elle approcha le bandage

_« John , arrêtez de vous comportez comme un enfant … vous croyez tout de même pas que je vais faire exprès de vous faire mal…. »_ lui répondit t-elle amusée.

_« j'ai pas dit cela Mais bon , faite attention à ce que vous faites quand même… »_ continua t-il toujours aussi méfiant.

Sur la base d'Atlantis, le major Smith , MC Kay et Teyla étaient en contact avec l'équipage du Dedalus.

Ils expliquaient aux membres du vaisseau , le trajet exact que Sheppard et Weir avaient du prendre afin que le vaisseau les cherchent au bon endroit.

A bord du DEADALUS, l'équipage commençait à manœuvrer afin de reprendre le trajet des disparus . La distance à parcourir était trop longue pour qu'il puisse voir toute la zone sur les scanners. Le vaisseau devait donc parcourir les ¾ de la distance pour pouvoir contrôler toute la zone.

Le DEADALUS s'approcha de la planète que le lieutenant Colonel Sheppard et le docteur Weir avaient quittée quelques heures plutôt puis il commença le même voyage que les disparus en direction d'Atlantis .

Les scanners n'indiquaient aucune trace du Jumper.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, les scanners détectèrent un objet sur leur trajectoire .

Ils l'identifièrent comme étant un Jumper bien que la forme ne corresponde pas celle d'un vaisseau habituel

Le DEADALUS réduisit donc sa vitesse afin d'approcher le Jumper sans le heurter.

Lorsque les deux vaisseaux furent suffisamment proches l'un de l'autre, les membres de l'équipage qui se trouvaient sur le pont eurent la surprise et l'effroi de constater que le Jumper avait été fortement abîmé par des impacts d'armes lourdes qui semblaient être des canons de chasseurs Wraith.

Le Jumper avait été coupé en deux la partie avant avait été désintégrée d'où la forme étrange sur les scanners.

L'arrière semblait intact. Cet élément permettait aux membres du DEADALUS de garder un petit espoir car le module de survie dont le Jumper était équipé se trouvait dans la partie arrière du vaisseau.

Lorsqu'ils purent scanner l'intérieur des restes du Jumper, ils constatèrent avec soulagement qu'aucune trace de ies ni du module de survie n'apparaissaient sur leur écran.

Cependant, ils furent loin d'être rassuré car même si Sheppard et Weir étaient en vie à bord du module , le fait qu'ils n'aient toujours pas rejoint la base d'Atlantis semblait particulièrement anormal.

Le colonel Caldwell donna ordre de reconfigurer les scanners pour qu'ils se concentrent sur les objets de petites tailles comme celle d'un module de survie.

Il contacta Mc Kay et Smith sur Atlantis pour les informer de la découverte.

La nouvelle ne rassura pas vraiment les membres de la base mais elle leur permettait d'avoir une idée plus précise de la situation dans laquelle se trouvaient leurs deux amis et collègues.

Mc Kay qui commençait à sérieusement s'impatienter , profita des murmures et autres conversations qui suivirent l'annonce pour aller chercher son plus précieux allier dans les moments difficiles. Il le trouva sans problème à la cantine de la base puisqu'il s'agissait tout simplement d'un sandwich.

Lorsqu'il revint, il prit soin de s'insérer dans une conversation en faisant mine de ne jamais être parti . Mais malheureusement pour lui, Teyla avait parfaitement vu son petit manège et elle ne manqua de lui adresser un regard de reproche auquel Mc Kay ne put répondre qu'en baissant les yeux et en disant _« bon… allez …c'est vari quoi , j'ai fait de mal à personne… »_

Il se sentait un peu coupable et en même temps , il était un peu jaloux de la capacité de Teyla à se contrôler dans toutes les situations et même vis à vis de son appétit.

De leur côté , Sheppard et Weir se préparaient maintenant à essayer de dormir. En l'absence de couverture , ils avaient adopté comme solution de rechange d'utiliser leurs chaleurs respectives pour ne pas avoir froid.

Ils s'allongèrent donc et s'enlacèrent. Pendant un cours moment , ils furent un peu gênés de la situation mais rapidement ils se rendirent compte des bons côtés.

Elizabeth apprécia beaucoup d'avoir la poitrine de John pour lui servir d'oreiller , chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais espérer trouver dans le module.

John trouvait lui que cela n'était pas si mal de serrer contre lui le corps d'une femme aussi belle.

Cependant , ils ne trouvèrent pas le sommeil et commencèrent à discuter tout en restant enlacés.

Ils ignoraient si s'était leur situation qui les poussait aux confidences , mais toujours est –il qu'ils finirent progressivement par se parler de tout à cœur ouvert . Elizabeth qui était plutôt réservée et n'aimait pas raconter des choses trop personnelles , se sentait agréablement libre de parler sans retenue avec John.

Elle ne savait pas d'où elle lui venait cette facilité mais elle apprécie vraiment de pouvoir se libérer de souvenirs douloureux ou même de pouvoir raconter des instants de joies qu'elle avait gardée pour elle jusqu'à présent.

John restait le moins bavard des deux mais il appréciait lui aussi de pouvoir se laisser aller et partager des souvenirs ou bien évoquer ses passions avec quelqu'un sans se sentir juger.

Ils parlaient l'un après l'autre en se montrant vraiment respectueux des paroles de chacun et permettant ainsi un véritable dialogue.

Au bout d'un certain temps, John arrêta provisoirement la conversation.

_« Çà vous dit que nous fassions une couverture avec nos blousons ? »_ proposa t-il

Elizabeth fut surprise et ne compris pas vraiment de quoi il voulait parler

_« Pardon. Vous comptez faire comment ? »_ lui demanda t-elle très intriguée

_« c'est simple …. On enlève nos blousons et on les attache les scratches comme on en a 4 cela doit_ _marcher »_ lui répondit –il tout content de lui (2)

_« Très bien ...vous êtes surs de votre idée ? »_ insista t-elle

_« Mais oui, je vous promets que cela va marcher …. Donner moi votre blouson »_ répondit-il sur de lui

Elizabeth s'assit et enleva son blouson , elle le tendit à John sans être convaincu par son idée.

John enleva également le sien et en posant un blouson sur la face avant et le second sur la face arrière , il réussit à joindre les scratches et à fabriquer une couverture certes assez petites mais au moins elle avait le mérité d'exister. Il tendit sa création à Elizabeth en lui faisant un grand sourire plein de satisfaction.

Elizabeth ne put que constater qu'il avait eu raison et elle reconnu que son idée était bonne.

Très rapidement , elle sentit le froid lui rappelé qu'elle n'avait qu'un simple débardeur sur les épaules.

Elle s'attendit à se que John se rallonge rapidement mais elle fut surprise de constater que sa création l'avait rendu agité et qu'il s'était lever pour se diriger vers le poste de pilotage et avait entrepris de fouiller l'intérieur de son sac à dos aidée de sa lampe de poche.

Ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il pouvait chercher et surtout commençant à vraiment avoir froid, elle tenta de l'appeler mais il ne répondit pas. Elle fut contrarier car il l'avait forcément entendu dans la mesure ou il n'était qu'à seulement 2 ou 3 mètres d'elle.

Voyant qu'il ne faisait plus attention à elle, elle se résolut à se lever et à le ramener manu-militari.

Elle lui attrapa le sac des mains et vit John lever les yeux vers elle et le regardé avec beaucoup d'étonnement.

Il n'attendait pas du tout à cette réaction.

_« …hé ho… quand je vous parle , John vous pourriez quand même me répondre…je peux savoir qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si importants dans ce sac que vous me laissiez mourir de froid_ » lui demande t-elle un peu contrariée

_« …en fait, je croyais que j'avais un livre dedans …des poèmes et j'avais pensé que cela vous plairez si on les lisait ensembles »_ répondit –il avec une certaine tristesse

Elizabeth se rendit compte que sa réaction avait été exagérée et qu'elle avait été très dure avec John.

_« …Bon ..Ecoutez désolé…mais c'est juste que j'ai froid …alors dépêchez-vous de le trouver ce livre d'accord »_ lui dit-elle avec un petit sourire un peu gêner.

_« …de toute façon …il n'est pas là …j'ai du le laisser à la base »_ répondit-il

Elizabeth se dirigea alors vers l'arrière du vaisseau suivie de John.

Ils se recouchèrent et recouvrirent le haut de leur corps avec la couverture.

Au bout de quelques instants, Elizabeth se décida à demander avec curiosité

« je ne savais pas que vous lisiez des livres de poésies et encore moins que vous en emportiez dans votre sac »

John lui répondit qu'il aimait bien lire les poèmes car il était court que cela lui permettait de s'évader un peu lorsqu'il était en mission en tant que soldat sur terre ou bien maintenant quand il était bloqué sur Atlantis.

Cela faisait de nombreuses années qu'il aimait lire de la poésie mais il n'en avait encore parlé à personne car la plupart des militaires qu'ils avaient fréquenté jusqu'ici montraient peu d'intérêt pour ce domaine.

Ils reprirent progressivement la conversation qu'ils avaient arrêtées lors de l'épisode de la couverture.

Ils sentaient bien l'un avec l'autre et finirent par oublier la menace qui pesait sur eux . après tout, le fait d'y penser ne changerait rien.

Alors qu'il lui racontait un épisode de son enfance, John ressentit pour la première fois un véritable trouble en sentant la main d'Elizabeth lui caresser la poitrine d'un geste sans arrière-pensée.

En l'écoutant , elle passait sa main le long de sa poitrine avec douceur . Elle faisait ce geste sans vraiment sans rendre compte et jusqu'à présent John n'y avait pas non plus fait attention.

Il fut étonné d'être aussi troublé par ce simple geste. Mais , l'ambiguïté commença vraiment quand il lui raconta comment il avait réussit à sauver son jeune frère de la noyade alors qu'il avait lui-même que 14 ans.

Il raconta à Elizabeth les détails du sauvetage non pas pour s'auto congratuler mais parce que ce souvenir lui était en réalité assez pénible et l'avait profondément marqué. Il avoua d'ailleurs à Elizabeth qu'il en avait encore jamais parlé avec une personne qui n'était pas membre de sa famille.

Lorsqu'il eu achevé de lui conter le sauvetage , Elizabeth qui sentait son émotion , décida d'employer un ton léger enfin de l'aider à dédramatiser.

Elle releva la tête , le regarda dans les yeux, et lui dit en souriant _« eh bien … félicitation champion »_. sur ce elle l'embrassa brièvement sur la bouche puis reposa sa tête contre sa poitrine.

Dans la tête de John, les choses commençaient à s'embrouiller car il connaissait trop bien Elizabeth pour savoir qu'elle n'embrassait personne à la va vite.

De ce côté , Elizabeth repensa au baiser qu'elle venait de donner en étant partager entre le fait qu'elle avait eu ce geste sans arrière pensée mais qu'en même temps, elle n'avait jamais embrasser quelqu'un dans de telle circonstance.

Elle en vint rapidement à la conclusion qu'elle devait arrêter de chercher à contrôler ce qu'elle faisait car étant donné les circonstances , elle devait profiter de la courte vie qu'il lui restait. Elle avait beau trouvé au plus profond d'elle-même ce raisonnement simpliste, elle se décida à l'appliquer.

John avait fini par se décider à clarifier la situation, il bougea sa main qui entourait affectueusement la taille d'Elizabeth et la fit doucement glisser le long du ventre de la jeune femme en sachant pertinemment que si elle n'était pas d'accord avec son idée , elle ne le laisserait pas continuer.

Lorsqu'il sentit la main d'Elizabeth touche la sienne, il eu un instant peur que ce soit pour la retirer mais il se rendit vite compte qu'elle cherchait au contraire à enlacer ses doigts avec les siens.

A partir de ce moment , le désir commença à les envahir et leurs caresses se multiplièrent.

Malgré la faible température dans le module, le contact de leurs corps leur permettaient de ne pas avoir froid même lorsqu'ils perdirent leur vêtement.

A bord du DEADALUS, l'équipage avait toujours les yeux rivés sur les écrans des scanners.

Mais aucune trace n'avait été détectée jusque là et pourtant 2 /3 du chemin vers Atlantis avait été effectué.

Sur la base , l'attente durait bien trop longtemps et certains commençaient à perdre totalement espoir.

Mc Kay avait même perdu tout appétit et Teyla pourtant si calme en tant normale faisait le cents pas dans la salle de contrôle.

_« vous pouvez pas arrêtez , Teyla , je vous en prie , cela me donne le tournis »_ dit Mc Kay à Teyla d'un ton suppliant

il était assis en face à l'un des bureaux , son unième sandwich de la journée fidèlement posé devant lui mais il n'y avait pas touché.

Teyla le regarda assez longuement et le voyant si mal en point , elle ne put que consentir à s'asseoir.

Mc Kay lui fit une courbette en signe de remerciement et fut sur le point de tomber de sa chaise en se baissant un peu trop.

Une fois stabilisé, il se résigna à dormir sur sa chaise car visiblement rien n'irait pour lui en ce jour maudit.

Il restait que 3 heures avant l'impact quand sur le bord des écrans des scanners du DEADALUS , un petit vaisseau apparut. Il semblait correspondre au module mais était encore trop loin pour que l'équipage puisse intervenir.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, les deux appareils furent suffisamment près pour que le DEADALUS puisse scanné l'intérieur du module.

Lorsque l'ordinateur confirma la présence de deux êtres vivants à bord , la joie de l'équipage fut immense.

Le colonel Caldwell s'empressa de contacter la base d'Atlantis afin de leur communiquer la bonne nouvelle.

Ce fut un réel soulagement pour les membres de la base que d'apprendre que leurs deux camarades étaient en vie et allaient être secourut.

Devant tant d'émotion, Rodney retrouva l'appétit et put enfin savourer son sandwich , Teyla quant à elle retrouva sa sérénité habituelle.

A bord du DEADALUS, le colonel Caldwell discuta avec ses seconds de la meilleure façon de secourir les deux passagers du module. Après négociation et examen des avantages et inconvénients des différentes options, il fut choisi de téléporter à bord du DEADALUS le lieutenant colonel Sheppard et le Docteur Weir.

Pour effectuer cette opération , le DEADALUS devait se rapprocher assez près du module. Il fallait donc encore attendre car la distance bien que fortement réduite , était encore trop importante.

Mais , il s'agissait également de faire vite car le dedalus pour suivre le module était contraint de naviguer à une vitesse importante qui ne lui permettait pas de ralentir afin de se poser sur Atlantis sans encombre s'il ne disposait pas d'une distance suffisante.

Le sauvetage n'était donc pas encore une partie gagnée , bien au contraire, elle s'annonçait difficile.

A bord du module, John et Elizabeth étaient endormis et bien loin de se douter qu'ils allaient être secourus.

Lorsque le DEADALUS fut à une distance suffisante du module, la procédure de télé portation fut mise au point mais avant de l'enclencher, le colonel Caldwell tenait à avertir les passagers du module. N'ayant pas de possibilité de communiquer par radio, il se décida à utiliser un haut-parleur du vaisseau habituellement utilisé pour les manœuvres sur Terre mais pouvait bien faire l'affaire pour cette fois. (3)

_« Lieutenant colonel Sheppard , ici le colonel Caldwell à bord du DEADALUS »_ hurla le haut parleur à travers l'espace.

A bord du module, ce cri réveilla en sursaut les deux amants endormis qui ne comprirent rien à ce qui leur arrivaient.

Lorsqu'ils entendirent une seconde fois , l'annonce du colonel Caldwell , ils furent partagés entre la joie d'apprendre qu'ils allaient vivre et l'incompréhension d'avoir été réveillé si brutalement.

Ils se regardèrent et se rendirent compte qu'ils faillaient qu'ils revêtent une tenue décente de façon immédiate.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers l'avant du module afin de pouvoir voir leurs sauveurs par l'écran.

Ils virent le gigantesque vaisseau qui poursuivait le module à une distance très proche . Le spectacle était impressionnant .

A bord du DEADALUS, le colonel Caldwell fit une nouvelle annonce

« Lieutenant colonel Sheppard nous allons vous téléporter ainsi que le Docteur Weir à notre bord ….J'espère que vous m'entendez….Dans la mesure ou je ne peux pas recevoir votre réponse….je lance la procédure sans avoir eu votre accord »

Lorsqu'ils entendirent cette annonce, Sheppard et Weir furent ravis d'en finir avec leur galère et heureux de s'être habillés en vitesse car ils se seraient retrouver dans une position embarrassante si la téléportation avait été lancée seulement quelques minutes auparavant.

A bord du DEADALUS, la téléportation fut lancé et quelques secondes plus tard , le lieutenant colonel Sheppard et le Docteur Weir se retrouvaient à bord du vaisseau.

Ils furent chaleureusement accueillit par l'équipage. Même le colonel Caldwell qui d'habitude n'était pas en très bon terme avec le docteur Weir , apparu à celle ci comme tout à fait charmant.

Elizabeth se rendit compte à cet instant que frôler la mort avait pour mérite de remettre en place les choses importantes et celles qui doivent rester secondaires. Dans le cas présent, le colonel venait lui sauver la vie et pour cela , elle était vraiment reconnaissante.

En même temps qu'ils étaient accueillit, une partie de l'équipage s'empressaient de réduirent la vitesse du vaisseau et de changer sa trajectoire car il allait à une vitesse trop importante pour atterrir sur Atlantis.

Rapidement après leur arrivée, le lieutenant et le docteur purent annoncer en même leur sauvetage à leur ami d'Atlantis et les assurer de leur retour rapide à la base.

Sur Atlantis, la nouvelle permit à tous les collègues des deux rescapés d'être définitivement soulagés et à chacun de reprendre ses activités habituelles.

Après avoir effectuer les manœuvres nécessaires, le DEADALUS fut en mesurer de se diriger vers Atlantis afin de ramener ses deux nouveaux passagers chez eux.

Environs une heure plus tard, le vaisseau se posa sur une plate forme de la cité , il décolla sitôt que le lieutenant colonel et le Docteur eurent quittés son bord afin de reprendre la mission qu'il devait initialement effectuer. Forte heureusement, le temps consacré à secourir le lieutenant et le docteur n'avait pas dépassé les 8 heures qu'ils s'étaient autorisés.

En rentrant dans l'enceinte de la base, le lieutenant colonel Sheppard ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer « c'est bon de rentrer chez soi »

En entendant sa remarque, Elizabeth sourit. Elle aussi était vraiment soulagée d'être rentrée.

Ils virent Mc Kay et Teyla les rejoindrent rapidement suivit par le major Smith et d'autres militaires.

_« Si vous saviez les frayeurs que vous avez fait subir à mon pauvre petit cœur ….j'ai bien cru qu'il allait lâcher avec tout çà.. »_ leur dit Rodney en se tenant le cœur avec la main et en prenant un air épuisé.

En l'attendant, John et Elizabeth ne purent s'empêcher de rigoler.

_« je suis heureuse de vous voir de retour parmi nous »_ dit Teyla de façon beaucoup moins théâtrale que Rodney

Elizabeth et John la remercièrent

Le major Smith leur souhaita une bienvenue nettement moins chaleureuse , il voulait essentiellement savoir comment ils s'étaient retrouvés dans ce module et pourquoi leur Jumper avait été détruit.

John et Elizabeth convinrent avec lui d'un débriefing dans le bureau d'Elizabeth d'ici une heure.

Satisfait d'avoir eu ce qu'il voulait, le major Smith retourna vers la salle de contrôle des opérations.

_« Bon si cela ne dérange personne j'aimerai pouvoir prendre une douche »_ dit john en interrogeant chacun du regard afin de ne vexer personne.

_« je crois que moi aussi je vais aller me changer »_ ajouta Elizabeth

Rodney fut le seul à vraiment être étonné des préoccupations d'hygiène de ces deux amis mais il n'en déduisit rien de particulier.

Il était surtout ennuyé à l'idée que le dîner allait être retardé mais il se résigna à les attendre malgré tout.

Une demi heure plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent à quatre à la cantine de la base.

Pendant le repas, John et Elizabeth racontèrent comment leur Jumper avait été attaqué par surprise par un chasseur Wraith isolé , comment les protections avaient lâcher sans explications.

Ils expliquèrent qu'ils n'avaient pas eu d'autre de choix de s'enfermer dans le module de survie et d'attendre la prochaine explosion pour décoller sans se faire voir grâce aux flammes et à la fumée qui entouraient le vaisseau.

Ils évitèrent de trop axé leur récit sur les moments passés à l'intérieur du module afin de ne pas en dire plus qu'ils ne l'auraient voulu.

En sortant de la cantine, John ralentit volontairement afin de rejoindre Elizabeth qui était la dernière à sortir pour pouvoir lui parler.

_« on dit la même chose à Smith tout à l'heure, elle vous convient cette version ? »_lui demanda t-il

_« Eh bien ….je pense qu'elle a le mérite de pas compliquer les choses plus qu'elles ne le sont ….cela dit on devra en parler tous les deux après »_ lui répondit-elle en l'interrogeant du regard

elle attendait vraiment une réponse positive de sa part car elle n'envisageait pas qu'ils restent dans une telle situation l'un par rapport à l'autre

_« Vous avez raison….il faut vraiment que l'on parle »_ lui répondit –il

Elizabeth fut très soulagée de sa réponse et lui proposa qu'il se voient après le débriefing

John accepta et ils rejoingnirent serein Mc Kay et Teyla .

Le débriefing fut long car Smith voulait des détails et ni John ni Elizabeth n'avaient la tête à détailler le pourquoi du comment de ce qui leur était arriver.

Cependant , deux bonnes heures après être rentré dans le bureau d'Elizabeth , ils purent enfin en sortir.

Ils convinrent de se retrouver sur le balcon d'Elizabeth puis se séparèrent afin de ne pas attirer l'attention.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Elizabeth attendait John accoudée au balcon. Il était tard , le soleil était en train de se coucher.

La partie basse du ciel était parcourue par de superbes traînées rosées et dorées qui se mélangeaient .Tout en haut, le ciel était d'un bleu très clair particulièrement beau.

Captivée par la beauté du spectacle qu'elle avait sous les yeux, elle n'attendit pas John arriver.

Lorsqu'il s'accouda lui aussi au balcon , son bras frôla celui d'Elizabeth et la fit prendre conscience qu'elle n'était plus seule.

Elle commença alors à essayer de parler

_« écoutez je pense que l'on ne devrait pas continuer vers une relation amoureuse …je ne suis pas prête à m'engager dans cette voie …et puis cela me semble beaucoup trop complexe à gérer étant donner que …enfin vous savez je dois diriger la base et vous êtes sous mes ordres …en tout cas pour l'instant c'est beaucoup trop tôt … après ce qui m'ai arrivé avec Simon… »_ dit-elle puis elle s'arrêta et le regarda dans les yeux en espérant qu'il la comprendrait

_« Je m'attendais à cette réaction ….en qui me concerne , je n'ai jamais été capable d'avoir une vraie relation sur la durée mais je pense être prêt à essayer dès que vous vous en sentirez capable ….je pense que le fait d'attendre ne pas nous faire de mal »_ répondit John avec beaucoup de tendresse dans la voix

Elizabeth fut très heureuse et émue de sa réaction.

Elle sentit la main de John qui entourait la sienne et fut très heureuse de constater que la tendresse qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre n'allait pas disparaître.

Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes à regarder le ciel se coucher puis John souhaita une bonne nuit à Elizabeth en l'embrassant sur le front .

Après son départ, elle retourna dans ses appartements et s'assit sur son lit en repensant à tout ce qui était arrivé en seulement une journée.

Elle était très heureuse d'avoir trouvé en John une personne avec laquelle elle se sentait bien et avec laquelle elle partageait une grande tendresse. Elle prit conscience qu'il allait être un soutien très important pour elle.

Elle n'était pas vraiment inquiète concernant la nature de leur relation : elle pensait que cette relation était avant tout basée sur la tendresse et que le fait qu'elle soit de nature amoureuse ou non n'aurait pas vraiment d'importance.

De son côté, John était lui aussi satisfait de la relation qu'il avait avec Elizabeth. A ses yeux, cette femme comptait beaucoup mais il n'était pas impatient dans faire sa maîtresse.

Il n'eut pas beaucoup de temps pour y réfléchir ce soir là car Rodney vint lui rendre visite.

Ce dernier s'ennuyait car il avait fini ses travaux dans son laboratoire et en cette heure tardive n'avait plus personne avec qui discuté, chose dont il avait beaucoup de mal à se passer.

Les deux hommes s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre et Rodney commença une longue diatribe qui dura jusqu'au lendemain et dont Sheppard n'écouta en réalité que les 10 premières minutes.

Un mois plus tard, le Docteur Beckett débarqua sans frapper dans le bureau d'Elizabeth et voyant que celle-ci était seule , referma la porte derrière lui.

Elizabeth qui était en train de rédiger un rapport , ne remarqua sa présence que lorsque la porte claqua.

Elle leva les yeux vers Beckett et ne put se retenir de lui dire

« Carson …mais enfin ceci est un bureau , pas un moulin….vous pourriez au moins frappez avant d'entrez »

_« Je sais ….je suis désolé…mais je dois vous parler en urgence »_ lui dit le médecin écossais visiblement très impatient de parler

_« Bon… allez y… puisque vous êtes là …de quoi s'agit-il ? »_lui demanda Elizabeth un peu intriguée par l'agitation de Beckett

_« Et bien voilà , j'ai vos résultats d'analyses mensuelles, Madame et j'ai deux nouvelles très importantes. Je ne sais pas si elles sont bonnes ou mauvaises pour vous … mais je me lance … alors la première c'est que vos analyses montrent que tous les paramètres de votre organisme sont parfaits….c'est plutôt gênant étant donné que cela n'existe chez aucun humain que j'ai soigné jusqu'à présent …par contre j'ai déjà vu cela sur une ancienne_(4)_ en fin bon ….et la deuxième …qui est je crois lié à la première… enfin je l'espère _…_sinon on a vraiment_ _un problème….c'est que vous êtes enceinte._ » ajouta t-il en reprenant sa respiration.

NOTES :

(1)Le major Smith est une pûre invention de ma part. J'envisage de publier sa biographie mais pour toi public, je vais te donner certaines indications en avant première

Le major s'appelle Smith car : 1/ c'est le nom américain le plus courant donc il est à la fois tout le monde et personne

2/ son nom est une citation des films Matrix ou le personnage de Smith est le prince des casse-pieds … eh bien il a le même rôle dans mon histoire.

concernant les scratches, je tiens à préciser que l'idée est de Sheppard, je n'ai pas la moindre idée si cela pourrait marché. Mais à mon humble avis, je vous déconseille de tenter l'expérience aux risques et périls de vos blousons

(3) pour les plus scientifiques de mes lecteurs, je tiens à m'excuser d'avoir utiliser cette facilité qui consiste à faire du bruit dans l'espace. Je ne suis pas sans savoir que cela est totalement impossible mais que vous voulez-vous à part Stanley Kubrick , personne dans la science-fiction n'a respecté cette loi physique. Je suis donc désolée de mon manque d'originalité mais bon que serait les vaisseaux spatiaux s' ils ne faisaient pas « wrom » dans l'espace.

(4) il s'agit de Chaya qui apparaît dans un épisode de la saison 1 intitulé Hors d'atteinte.

CHAPITRE 2

Notes :

Le rythme de ce chapitre est volontairement assez lent. Je prends beaucoup de plaisir à écrire dont j'ai décidé de prendre mon temps pour faire avancer l'histoire. Rassurez-vous cependant , ce n'est pas ennuyeux (enfin j'espère).

Lorsque le médecin acheva sa phrase , Elizabeth ressentit une sensation de vertige comme si la nouvelle était entrée en elle et l'avait parcourue de haut en bas. Mais, elle réussit cependant à rapidement se reprendre.

Elle dit à Beckett avec un ton exaspéré :

« écoutez Carson…si cela est une plaisanterie, elle est de très mauvais goût…si vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire aller donc aider Mc Kay , il est en pleine recherche… »

Au fond d'elle-même, elle espérait que cela n'était en effet qu'une simple plaisanterie mais elle était consciente qu'il était plus que probable que cela n'en fut pas une.

Le médecin lui répondit qu'il était tout à fait sérieux et qu'il avait lui-même été étonné des résultats et avait donc pris soin de les vérifier avant d'aller la voir.

A partir de cet instant, Elizabeth se sentit un peu perdue. Elle finit par remercier le médecin d'être venue la voir et convint avec lui de le rejoindre à l'infirmerie dès qu'elle aurait fini son rapport, afin qu'il lui explique en détail tous ses résultats .

Le docteur Beckett fut assez déçu de devoir quitter le bureau si vite, visiblement il était impatient à l'idée de pouvoir s'expliquer.

Lorsqu'il eut quitté le bureau, Elizabeth tenta de continuer son rapport mais l'angoisse l'envahissait peu à peu et elle finit par renoncer au bout de quelques lignes.

Elle se mit à pianoter nerveusement sur son bureau avec ses ongles puis ne tenant plus en place , elle se décida à aller voir Beckett.

Sur le chemin de l'infirmerie, elle pris conscience que pour la première fois, elle venait de prendre une résolution puis d'immédiatement l'abandonner. Son attitude l'inquiéta car elle avait jusqu'alors toujours réussi à garder le contrôle d'elle-même et cette faculté lui avait été très utile dans son métier.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'infirmerie, elle fut heureuse qu'aucun patient ne soit présent, elle ne voulait être vue en cet endroit car elle avait peur que cela puisse finir par entretenir des spéculations et autres bruits de couloirs.

Le docteur Beckett était dans son bureau en train de trier des médicaments et ne vit pas Elizabeth arriver.

Cependant, lorsqu'il entendit deux coups légers frappés à sa porte, il devina l'identité de son visiteur.

Il se retourna et fit signe à Elizabeth d'entrer et de s'asseoir à côté de l'ordinateur. La jeune femme regarda l'écran par curiosité et vit en plus de l'heure (il était 17 heures) des résultats d'analyses affichés sous forme graphique et numérique mais elle n'arriva pas à comprendre ce dont il s'agissait précisément car tout était écrit dans un charabia médical que même la linguiste qu'elle était, ne savait déchiffrer.

Le docteur Beckett termina rapidement son tri, puis vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Il lui montra l'écran du doigt et commença à lui expliquer

« Voilà…comme vous le savez tous les mois nous vérifions l'état de santé des membres de l'expédition afin qu'il n'y ait pas d'épidémie ou bien tout simplement de personnes en mauvaise condition physique envoyées sur le terrain…maintenant en ce qui vous concerne…ce qui est à l'écran se sont vos résultats…comme vous pouvez le voir il y a deux courbes pour chaque substance vitale analysée…la bleue correspond à la moyenne de vos résultats mensuels depuis votre arrivée…la rouge correspond aux résultats de ce mois ci…comme vous pouvez le constater la courbe rouge est supérieure à la bleue pour chaque paramètre et atteint même systématiquement la valeur optimum…ce phénomène comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure n'existe pas chez un humain, mais j'ai pu le constater chez l'Ancienne que j'ai étudiez…elle s'appelait Chaya, je crois… »

Il regarda Elizabeth afin de vérifier si elle suivait toujours ses explications et il put constater que la jeune femme l'écoutait avec beaucoup d'attention.

« bon…alors laissons de côté les graphiques…la deuxième nouvelle s'est que vous êtes enceinte d'un mois maximum…pour être plus précis il faudra que vous me donniez certaines informations…mais nous avons le temps… »

Lorsqu'il prononça « un mois maximum », Elizabeth pris conscience que cette grossesse était un fait établi et qu'un autre élément allait intervenir auquel elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de penser , John.

Cependant, elle se re-concentra sur Beckett et lui demanda non sans incompréhension :

« Mais …vous avez dit tout à l'heure que les deux résultats étaient sûrement liés…comment est-ce possible ? et puis, je ne suis pas une Ancienne… »

A cet instant, Beckett commença à sourire et il pris un ton enthousiaste

« Eh bien…j'ai une théorie…mais pour être sûr qu'elle est applicable à votre cas… (il pris alors un ton compatissant et rassurant)…écoutez je me doute que vous êtes dans une situation compliquée…mais j'ai besoin de savoir qui est le père de cet enfant…quoi que vous disiez Elizabeth , vous savez que je suis tenu par le secret médical »

Elizabeth fut très embarrassé par sa question. Elle mis du temps avant de répondre car elle se sentait curieusement gênée d'impliquer John dans cette histoire alors même qu'elle avait du mal à réaliser ce qui arrivait.

Mais, elle réfléchit rapidement et se rendit compte qu'il ne servirait à rien de refuser de répondre à Beckett et au contraire cela compliquerait la situation.

Elle lui répondit sans le regarder dans les yeux, à voix basse comme si elle avait peur de quelqu'un d'autre ne les entendent :

« John…le Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard si vous préférez »

Elle acheva sa phrase puis releva les yeux vers Beckett pour voir sa réaction.

Elle fut assez étonnée du fait qu'il ne semblait pas particulièrement surpris.

« Bien…donc çà marche » dit –il très satisfait.

Elizabeth se sentit un peu perdue :

« Qu'est ce qui marche ?… »

« Ma théorie…c'est tout à fait incroyable…passionnant…voilà jusqu'à présent nous avons pensé que certains humains pouvaient avoir le gène des Anciens permettant d'utiliser leurs technologies mais nous n'avons jamais envisagé qu'il n'y est pas un gène Ancien mais plusieurs…or il semblerait que la plupart des capacités des Anciens sont génétiques…leur santé parfaite en est sûrement une…et visiblement votre enfant la possède…bien sûr il n'est pas un Ancien car il est impossible qu'il possède tous leurs gènes mais il en a sûrement un certain nombre…c'est exact que vous n'êtes pas une Ancienne ,ni le Lieutenant mais vous devez posséder chacun un certain nombre de gènes Anciens qui séparément ne vous permettent pas de les utiliser…mais votre enfant qui bénéficie des gènes de chacun lui semble en être capable »

Le médecin parlait avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme et de passion.

Elizabeth était au contraire un peu perdue, elle comprenait à peu près ce que le médecin disait mais n'arrivait pas vraiment à accepter toutes ces idées.

En effet, elle était un peu effrayée à l'idée que cet enfant puisse avoir des capacités et un savoir immense qui pourrait très bien se révéler extrêmement dangereux.

Même si jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait pas eu d'informations négatives à propos des Anciens , elle gardait une certaine méfiante ou tout au moins une certaine réserve vis à vis de cette civilisation.

De plus, quelque chose la tracassait :

« Mais …admettons que vous aillez raison…l'enfant à la capacité d'avoir une santé parfaite ..mais moi…je ne l'ai jamais eu »

« c'est exact …voilà ce que je pense…votre enfant a besoin de se développer dans un environnement médicalement parfait…et c'est donc lui qui ,j'ignore comment, a réussit à optimiser tous les paramètres de votre organisme…ce qui explique vos résultats »

Puis il lui prit gentiment la main et ajouta avec beaucoup de compassion en voyant qu'Elizabeth ne partageait pas vraiment son enthousiasme et en se rappelant la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait :

« Ecoutez…j'ai conscience que cela n'est pas facile pour vous…et je veux que vous vous sentiez libre de ne pas poursuivre cette grossesse si vous ne vous sentez pas capable d'élever cet enfant ou pour n'importe quelle autre raison…quel que soit votre décision ,il faudra me la faire connaître d'ici un mois maximum , au delà il serait trop risqué de pratiquer une intervention »

Puis il poursuivit avec beaucoup de douceur :

« et vous pouvez venir me voir quand vous le voulez Elizabeth… »

« …bien sûr entre minuit et 6 heures du matin si cela ne vous gène pas , je préférerai pouvoir dormir » ajouta t-il afin de détendre un peu l'atmosphère

Elizabeth le remercia puis décida de retourner dans ses quartiers.

Elle avait été très agréablement surprise par l'attitude de Beckett , elle se sentait vraiment en confiance avec lui , et même si elle ne partageait pas vraiment son enthousiasme vis à vis de sa découverte scientifique, elle avait l'impression d'avoir trouver une personne sur laquelle elle pourrait compter.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans sa chambre, elle alla directement à son balcon car c'est l'endroit ou elle se sentait le mieux pour réfléchir.

Elle savait qu'elle avait quelques heures de libre devant elle puisque l'équipe de Jumper One était le seule à être sorti en mission ce jour là et qu'ils ne rentreraient pas avant 20 heures.

Ils étaient partis en mission d'exploration sur une planète nommée « renaissance » par un certain nombre de peuples habitants les planètes proches et qui visiblement avaient reçu en héritage de leur contact très lointain avec les Anciens , un grand respect pour cette planète.

La curiosité des membres d'Atlantis les avait donc poussés à se rendre sur cette planète afin que voir ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir de particulier.

Elizabeth pensa d'abord aux paroles de Beckett, puis elle se remémora ce qui s'était produit dans le module et enfin essaya de faire le point sur sa vie.

Elle n'avait jamais pensé sérieusement à avoir un enfant. Jusqu'à présent, elle avait toujours choisi de faire passer sa carrière avant sa vie privée. Elle ignorait si ce choix avait été le bon ou pas mais elle ne le regrettait pas. Cependant, elle était consciente qu'elle avait maintenant 35 ans et que sa situation sur Atlantis ne lui offrirait sûrement pas deux fois la possibilité d'avoir un enfant.

Même si elle était effrayée à l'idée de toutes les difficultés que cet enfant très particulier allait entraîner pour elle, elle en vint à penser que cette grossesse était une chance que le destin lui donnait pour enfin vivre pour elle , ce qu'elle ne s'était jamais permis.

Elle était également très angoissée à l'idée de connaître la réaction de John. Si elle savait qu'il se montrerait tendre et compatissant comme il l'était toujours avec elle depuis qu'ils avaient fait le point sur leur relation un soir à ce même balcon, elle ignorait totalement s'il se sentirait capable d'assumer un enfant.

Elle était elle-même très indécise.

Le temps passa très vite pendant qu'elle réfléchissait et elle fut surprise par un appel radio de la salle de contrôle qui l'avertissait du retour imminent de Jumper One.

Elle dut quitter à regret son balcon pour se rendre là où on l'attendait.

Elle accueillit l'équipe comme d'habitude et réussit parfaitement à masquer son trouble. Pendant le débriefing, John fit son rapport habituel sur l'aspect militaire de la mission et la sécurité en particulier. La planète s'étant révélée inhabitée depuis longtemps, il n'eut pas grand chose à dire.

Mc Kay pris alors la parole et dit avec un ton très enthousiaste que cette planète était passionnante d'un point de vue archéologique. Elle contenait de nombreuses ruines qui visiblement avaient été construites par les Anciens. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas de linguistes ni d'archéologues dans leur équipe et n'avaient donc pas pu déchiffrer les inscriptions.

En entendant cela, Elizabeth proposa de les accompagner lors de leur prochaine visite sur cette planète car étant linguiste , elle pensait pouvoir en partie déchiffrer les inscriptions.

Il fut donc convenue que cette planète serait revisitée dès que le docteur Weir aurait du temps de libre. Autrement dit, dès que certains problèmes avec des peuples qui ne respectaient pas les traités d'alliance commerciale avec Atlantis seraient réglés.

Vers la fin de la réunion , Rodney commençait à s'impatienter car s'était l'heure du dîner et afin d'être sûr que personne n'oublie ce détail important , il le rappela à voix haute.

Comme d'habitude, cette remarque mis fin à la réunion car ses amis le connaissaient trop bien et ne pouvaient pas supporter un Rodney affamé et se plaignant sans cesse de ses risques d'hypoglycémie pendant un briefing.

Les quatre amis dînèrent ensembles ce qui étaient une habitude sauf lorsqu' Elizabeth du fait de sa fonction devait rester en salle de contrôle.

John et Rodney parlaient et se chamaillaient beaucoup . John racontait ses blagues essentiellement à Teyla car elle était la seule à ne pas les connaître par cœur et donc à encore en rire.

Elizabeth qui était toujours discrète, ne parla absolument pas cette fois ci et c'était la première fois qu'elle était totalement absente de la conversation.

Son silence fut seulement remarqué par John car il était des trois, celui qui la connaissait le mieux.

Il ne s'en inquiéta cependant pas, pensant qu'elle était tracassée par un problème lié à son travail et donc d'une importance toute relative.

Il ne commença à se poser sérieusement des questions que plus tard lorsqu'ils passèrent la soirée ensembles dans les quartiers de Mc Kay comme cela leur arrivait parfois. Comme toujours, lui et Rodney se disputaient sur des sujets très sérieux. Ce soir là, la conversation porta sur le football auquel John vouait une passion quasi religieuse et dont Rodney était convaincu « qu'une activité aussi primaire ne pouvait intéresser que des êtres dont les facultés intellectuelles ne dépassaient pas celles d'un insecte »

John vexé lui répondait que certains insectes étaient loin d'être stupides et qu'ils en faisaient l'expérience presque tous les jours (1)

Ce à quoi Rodney ne trouva rien à répondre.

Puis Mc Kay commença un long discours sur lui-même en ne faisant preuve d'

aucune modestie comme il avait tendance à le faire si personne ne le remettait gentiment à sa place.

Et en général, c'était Elizabeth qui le faisait avec beaucoup de tact et cela passait bien auprès de Rodney car il avait beaucoup de respect et d'admiration pour cette femme.

Mais ce soir là, Elizabeth le laissa faire et c'est John qui finit par l'arrêter avec évidemment un peu moins de délicatesse. Mais heureusement, Rodney était suffisamment fatigué pour ne pas être contrarié.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils se séparèrent et chacun retourna dans ses quartiers.

Elizabeth alla quelques minutes à son balcon et fut agréablement surprise par l'air assez doux qui était dehors. Elle décida donc de laisser la baie vitrée entre sa chambre et le balcon ouverte.

Elle s'allongea puis finit par rapidement s'endormir épuisée par la journée qu'elle venait de passer.

Quelques instants plus tard, une grande silhouette arriva du balcon et pénétra silencieusement dans la chambre.

Lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose de chaud caressé ses cheveux, Elizabeth eut un léger sursaut. Elle pensa un instant être en train de cauchemardé car elle croyait être seule dans la chambre mais une voix bienveillante lui rappela qu'elle était bien dans la réalité.

« Hé…tout va bien c'est moi… » lui dit John avec beaucoup de douceur et en continuant de lui caresser les cheveux.

Elle fut rassurée de savoir qui était près d'elle mais assez étonné de sa présence

« …Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? » demanda t-elle avec une voix à la fois douce et ensommeillée

« eh bien …je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas…vous n'avez rien dit de la soirée et même laissez Rodney parlé de lui-même à la troisième personne…je veux juste savoir ce qui vous préoccupe tant… »

Lorsqu'il acheva sa phrase, Elizabeth se sentit paniquée car elle n'avait plus d'échappatoire. Elle compris immédiatement qu'elle devait tout dire maintenant car elle ne bénéficierait peut être jamais de circonstances aussi favorables pour se confesser.

Même si elle appréhendait beaucoup la réaction de John, elle avait conscience que plus les choses seraient dites tôt mieux cela vaudrait.

Elle s'assit et tira les draps sur ses épaules pour ne pas avoir froid . Elle vit que John était assis sur le rebord du lit juste à côté d'elle.

Même s'ils étaient dans la pénombre, elle pouvait sentir son regard fixé sur son visage en attente d'une réponse.

« je suis enceinte » dit –elle à voix basse. Elle se sentit immédiatement soulagée après avoir prononcé ses mots .

Puis, elle continua sans attendre de réponse de la part de John. Elle lui expliqua

avec ses mots à elle tout ce que le docteur Beckett lui avait dit cet après midi là . Elle tenait d'être la plus claire possible et sa tâche fut faciliter par le silence de John.

Visiblement , il était sous le choc de toutes ces nouvelles et incapable de répondre.

Ses explications durèrent un certain temps puis elles s'achevèrent .

Le silence retomba pendant quelques instants qui semblèrent être des heures à Elizabeth tant elle était tendue. Elle pouvait presque entendre son cœur battre à toute allure dans ce silence.

John passa ses bras autour de sa taille puis la serra doucement contre lui et enfin il parla avec une voix calme et rassurante même si au fond de lui, l'angoisse et l'incertitude étaient bien présentes.

« Eh bien….Je comprends maintenant pourquoi vous étiez si inquiètes…mais il va falloir que vous arrêtiez tout de suite d'être aussi paniquée…vous n'êtes plus seule à devoir prendre une décision…quel que soit le choix que nous ferons , il sera assumé à deux….et puis nous avons le temps, le doc (2) a dit un mois…pour cette nuit, vous devez vous reposer vous en avez besoin »

Lorsqu'il prononça ses paroles, Elizabeth fut très agréablement surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit aussi adulte, responsable. Elle eut même l'impression que leurs rôles étaient inversés.

Bien sûr, les questions restaient en suspens mais elle avait désormais le sentiment que les décisions seraient plus faciles à prendre.

Lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il allait se lever pour quitter la chambre, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'en avait pas envie et dit d'un ton presque suppliant :

« restez…jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme »

John ne répondit rien mais accéda à la requête de la jeune femme.

Il s'allongea à côté d'elle et Elizabeth se blottit contre lui. Elle se sentait rassurée près de lui et ne tarda pas à trouver le sommeil.

John dormit très peu cette nuit là. Il réfléchissait à tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Etre père, il n'avait jamais sérieusement pensé que cela pourrait lui arriver. Jusqu'à maintenant, ses relations avec des femmes avaient été aussi nombreuses que courtes. Il n'avait jamais eu, ni cherché une relation stable. Avec Elizabeth, la situation était très particulière. Ils n'étaient pas ensembles au sens conventionnel du terme pourtant ils étaient plus que des amis , ils étaient des confidents. Il avait pour elle une immense tendresse qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie pour aucune femme auparavant.

Il était peu rassuré car il savait qu'être père signifierait pour lui devoir être responsable et adulte. Or il n'avait jusqu'à présent vécu que pour lui sans faire attention de mesurer les conséquences de ces actes qu'il s'agisse de sa vie privée ou de son métier. Mais, il était également conscient qu'Elizabeth avait des qualités qui complétaient les siennes. Elle était d'une grande maturité et agissait toujours après avoir évaluer les conséquences de ces actes. Il était de plus persuadé qu'elle serait une bonne mère.

Mais, il savait que leurs fonctions respectives sur Atlantis compliquaient beaucoup la situation. Ils étaient tous les deux pris en quasi permanente par leurs obligations professionnelles.

La nuit lui parut très courte et il était encore en pleine réflexion quand la lumière du jour commença à envahir la chambre.

A ce moment, il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas quitter le lit d'Elizabeth.

Il se décida à se lever car c'était l'heure habituelle à laquelle il allait s'entraîner avec Teyla.

Alors qu'il n'avait presque pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, John avait plus d'énergie que n'importe quel autre matin sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi.

Il réussit pour la première fois à vaincre la jeune femme qui fut très étonnée.

« Hé bien vous m'impressionnez beaucoup Lieutenant …. » lui dit Teyla pleine d'admiration

Puis elle ajouta avec cet humour très sheppardien qu'il lui avait transmis

« Ce sont vos nouvelles céréales qui vous donnent tant d'énergie? »

« çà doit être çà » lui répondit-il en souriant

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes puis se séparèrent afin de se préparer pour leur mission de la journée.

Deux mois plus tard , nous étions alors au mois de novembre, mais cela importait peu car il n'y a pas de saisons sur Atlantis, toute l'équipe du Jumper One ainsi que le docteur Beckett était réuni dans le bureau d'Elizabeth.

Rodney était contrarié car cette réunion a lieu à l'heure ou d'habitude ils allaient déjeuner. Il entra dans le bureau à reculons bien décider à s'entretenir avec Elizabeth de ces changements d'horaires inadmissibles compte tenu des problèmes de santé que tout le monde lui connaissait.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le bureau , tout le monde était déjà assis autour de la table de conférence. Surpris d'être en retard ce qui ne lui arrivait jamais, il fut vexé et s'assit sans ouvrir la bouche.

Elizabeth pris la parole et annonça avec une voix assurée :

« voilà…vous avez tous été convoqué à titre non officiel… »

Elle regarda Rodney et avec une certaine malice dans la voix et ajouta

« Oui je sais que l'horaire est inhabituel pour certain…mais je peux vous assurer que cela ne se reproduira pas…de toute façon cette réunion sera brève »

En l'entendant, Rodney fut satisfait que l'on ne l'oublie pas et retrouva le sourire.

Elle poursuivit :

« A partir du mois de mars je n'assurerai plus le commandement civil de la base et ce pour quelques mois , je ne connais pas encore le nom de remplaçant mais se sera un scientifique appartenant au SGC. Je ne quitterai pas pour autant la cité….l'explication à ce changement est d'ordre personnel et ne sera connu que de vous quatre »

Elle marqua une pause

Alors qu'elle achevait cette phrase, Rodney fut perturbé. Il avait bien compté et il y avait six personnes autour de la table , ce qui signifiait que deux personnes savaient déjà ce qu'elle allait dire.

Il regarda alors alternativement toutes les personnes assises autour de la table afin de deviner qui étaient les « traîtres ».

Mais Elizabeth lui donna la moitié de la réponse avant qu'il n'ait pu trouver.

« Je vais avoir un enfant…et John en est le père »

Cette dernière phrase avait fait voler en éclats tous les idéaux de Rodney. Lui qui avait jusque là considéré Elizabeth comme une quasi- Sainte femme, apprenait qu'elle commis le péché de la luxure. S'en fut trop pour lui, et il ne put s'empêcher de dire :

« Mais enfin…Elizabeth…une femme telle que vous…. Et avec cet …enfin Sheppard quoi… »

John avait beau être un des ces meilleurs amis , Mc Kay ne pouvait pas le situer au même niveau que lui car il ne faisait pas partie du club des docteurs en sciences.

Mais, ni Elizabeth ni John ne se vexèrent et ils furent même tout deux plutôt amusés de l'attitude de Mc Kay.

Elizabeth poursuivit donc son discours :

« Il y a autre chose…le docteur Beckett va vous expliquer certaines choses à propos de cet enfant…nous tenions à ce vous soyez au courant dès maintenant car nous ne savons pas vraiment tout ce qui pourrait se produire…nous avons également décidé d'un commun accord de ne révéler au reste de la base seulement ma

grossesse…pour être claire, ils seront que le docteur Weir est enceinte mais pas de qui…nous considérons cet enfant comme une affaire privée et voulons éviter au maximum que cela n'entraîne de complications dans notre travail »

Elle parlait en regardant alternativement John puis le reste de l'équipe.

A cet instant , Rodney qui était assez contrarié par ce qu'il avait entendue jusqu'alors, demanda non sans ironie :

« parfait….et les épousailles c'est pour quand…nan parce que si vous voulez qu'on amène un cadeau, il faut prévenir tôt… »

Cette dernière remarque de Rodney n'atteignit absolument pas ses destinataires (dans le fond, Rodey ne voulait de toute façon pas être méchant).

Mais, Elizabeth sauta sur l'occasion pour éclaircir un détail :

« à ce propos…afin de ne pas vous laissez dans le doute…John et moi ne sommes, ni ne vivons ensembles »

Cette dernière phrase avait achevée de perturber Mc Kay dont l'esprit cartésien de scientifique fonctionnait avec des cases et des étiquettes claires. Et « on va avoir un enfant ensembles » , « mais on n'est pas ensembles », ne rentrait dans aucune de ses cases. Cela lui semblait donc pour le moins bizarre et il ne comprenait pas vraiment.

Elizabeth céda ensuite la parole à Beckett qui commença à expliquer sa théorie avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

Mais, ce fut très rapidement le drame.

Rodney réalisa que son ami Carson lui était au courant de toute cette histoire depuis longtemps et qu'il le lui avait caché. Il en fut profondément vexé et le fit savoir à Beckett :

« comment Carson…vous étiez au courant et vous ne m'avez rien dit…à moi votre ami de toujours… » s'exclama t-il avec de grands gestes théâtrales

«Beckett tenta de répondre un peu gêné qu'il était tenu par le secret médical.

Mais, Mc Kay ne voulait rien entendre :

« Quel secret médical….il n'y a jamais eu de secret entre nous Carson…vous m'avez trahit … vous m'avez fendu le cœur » ajouta t-il sur un ton tragique.

Bien sûr, tout le monde était plutôt amusé de voir Mc Kay et Beckett se disputer comme un vieux couple. Et chacun savait qu'il ne faudrait pas plus d'une journée à Mc Kay pour pardonner à Beckett sa « odieuse trahison ».

En attendant, Rodney était d'humeur bougonne et se tassa sur sa chaise et ne dit plus rien jusqu'à ce que Beckett eut finit toutes ses explications.

L'équipe de Jumper One était presque au complet pour partir en mission sur la planète « Renaissance » quand Elizabeth arriva près du Jumper en tenue d'expédition suivie du docteur Beckett. Elle avait une feuille à la main et marchait d'un pas très décidé vers John qui donnait les dernières instructions avant que l'équipe n'entre dans le vaisseau.

Lorsqu'il la vit , il fut dans un premier temps agréablement surpris puis compris ce qu'elle comptait faire et devint beaucoup moins souriant.

« Elizabeth…qu'est ce vous faites ici…en tenue…et avec Beckett » lui demanda t-il un ton assez agacé (alors qu'au fond , il était simplement inquiet)

Elizabeth lui tendit la feuille qu'elle avait à la main.

« Ceci mon certificat médical signé par le docteur Beckett qui m'autorise à partir en mission…et normalement je n'ai pas besoin de votre accord pour partir… »

Elle se retourna vers Beckett qui était loin d'être idiot et avait commencé à discrètement s'éclipser .

« Carson…revenez…c'est pas la peine de vous sauvez…dites lui vous, que je peux partir » ajouta t-elle

John regarda rapidement la feuille , il était assez contrarié par ce qu'il avait lu.

« Doc…c'est quoi cette histoire de certificat médical…depuis quand vous contredisez mes ordres…je vous ai déjà dit qu'elle ne devait plus partir en mission dans son état…c'est dingue çà…je croyais que c'était vous le doc » ajouta t-il avec un ton presque agressif.

Le docteur Beckett ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Il connaissait suffisamment John pour savoir qu'il était devenu très et même trop protecteur vis à vis d'Elizabeth.

Cela était devenu de plus en plus marqué pendant les trois mois qui s'était écoulé depuis l'annonce à l'équipe dans le bureau de cette dernière.

Il ne prie donc aucun risque et ne répondit rien espérant qu'Elizabeth réponde pour lui.

«Ecoutez Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard…la mission est sans aucun danger pour moi ni l'enfant…et vous avez besoin d'un linguiste pour traduire les textes dont il n'y a aucune raison pour que je ne parte pas avec vous » dit Elizabeth d'un ton très ferme.

Elle trouvait assez étrange de devoir appeler John par son grade mais étant donné qu'ils étaient au milieu de nombreuses personnes de la base, ils ne montraient aucune familiarité l'un envers l'autre.

Elle avait toujours eu envie de se rendre sur cette planète depuis qu'elle en avait entendue parlé, elle ignorait pourquoi elle y tenait tant ,car les ruines et les textes anciens n'étaient habituellement pas ces préoccupations favorites.

Mais, elle savait que pour partir , il allait falloir que John la laisse faire et ce n'était pas gagné.

Pendant que John et Elizabeth « négociaient », Rodney qui était très pragmatique partis en direction de la cantine pour chercher d'autres sandwichs en plus de ce initialement prévus car il savait que si Elizabeth les accompaganient , elle allait sérieusement empiéter sur le stock de nourriture. Rodney la voyait manger presqu'à tous les repas et avait constater qu'elle avalait désormais autant de nourriture que lui. Il aurait donc affaire à un sérieuse concurrence et ne voulait prendre aucun risque.

Dans la salle d'embarquement, John se rapprocha d'Elizabeth et lui dit un peu plus calmement que tout à l'heure :

« Elizabeth…vous êtes enceinte de 6 mois…vous croyez vraiment que c'est une bonne idée….et si on se fait attaquer par des Wraiths comment vous comptez faire »

« …Cette planète est inhabitée depuis des lustres…alors pitié ne me parlez pas des Wraiths…c'est absolument sans danger…sinon je ne chercherai même pas à y aller. » lui répondit t-elle sur un ton également plus calme

« Ok…puisque vous insistez…Ford allez me chercher un gilet par balle… » dit John avec fermeté.

Ford regarda Sheppard avec beaucoup d'étonnement.

« Si si…dépêchez vous…elle veut partir… très bien…elle met un gilet » lui dit John très sûr de lui.

« mais enfin…c'est absurde…je n'en ai pas besoin…cela ne changera rien de toute façon si nous sommes attaqués » dit Elizabeth en protestant.

John se rapprocha encore pour ne pas être entendue par quelqu'un d'extérieur à l'équipe :

« Ecoutez…c'est aussi mon gamin…dont soit vous mettez un gilet et vous ne vous éloignez pas à plus d' 1 mètre de moi pendant la mission , soit vous restez ici »

Elizabeth comprit qu'il ne servait à rien qu'elle discute et elle se résigna à accepter le gilet et la distance de sécurité , après tout l'essentiel pour elle était de partir.

Elle mit le gilet que Ford lui tendit puis toute l'équipe embarqua dans le Jumper direction la planète « Renaissance ».

Le Jumper se posa dans une plaine à proximité des principales ruines de la planète.

Les ruines semblaient correspondre par sa forme aux restes d'un temple tel que l'on pouvait en trouver en Egypte ancienne mais nul part, il n'y avait de statues ou bien de dessins représentants une divinité.

L'équipe s'approcha du temple puis entra à l'intérieur de celui-ci.

Les parois étaient à de nombreux endroits recouvertes par des inscriptions qu'Elizabeth reconnu immédiatement comme étant écrites dans une langue très proche de celle des Anciens.

Cela était particulièrement étonnant car jusqu'à présent, ils n'avaient jamais vu de ruines ou de bâtiments construits par les Anciens dont les murs étaient recouverts d'inscriptions.

Après de longues tractations, Elizabeth obtenu de John de pouvoir rester dans le temple avec Rodney afin de commencer le relevé des inscriptions pendant que de leur côté, John, teyla et Ford iraient s'assurer que toute la zone autour du temple était toujours sans danger.

John se montra très réticent à laisser Elizabeth seule avec Rodney car il savait que ce dernier n'était pas très débrouillard , et quand cas de problème il serait assez inefficace. Mais , Elizabeth ne lâcha rien et répéta à de nombreuses reprises qu'il n'y avait aucun danger. John finit par céder.

Ils se séparèrent en deux groupes.

Au bout d'une bonne heure de travail, Rodney proposa à Elizabeth de faire une pause pour manger.

Elizabeth termina rapidement ses sandwichs et eut envie de se rendre dans un couloir dont elle apercevait l'entrée au fond de la salle ou elle se trouvait.

Elle ne connaissait pas ces ruines mais se sentait très attirée par ce mystérieux couloir.

Elle convint Rodney de la laisser faire un tour pendant qu'il finissait son repas. Rodney hésita beaucoup à la laisser s'éloigner car il savait que s'il lui arrivait un problème , John lui ferait passer des moments très douloureux.

Mais, l'envie de finir tranquillement son déjeuner, finit le convaincre d'accepter.

Elizabeth s'engagea à ne pas s'aventurer au delà de la première salle qu'elle découvrirait dans le couloir.

Elle partit donc et commença à arpenter le couloir sombre . Elle déboucha très vite sur une grande salle de forme ovale dont les parois étaient très riches en inscriptions.

Curieusement , alors que le reste des salles qu'ils avaient visitées jusqu'alors avait un sol vierge de toute inscription, cette pièce possédait une sorte de plaque sur le sol sur laquelle était écrit un texte qui ressemblait à une dalle de tombeau.

Elizabeth resta à l'entrée de la pièce puis avança et sans savoir pourquoi, elle fut très attirée par une plaque située sur l'un des murs et qui semblait être identique à celle posée au sol. Elle reconnut la langue comme un proche dérivé de celle des Anciens, elle pensa qu'il pouvait soit s'agir d'une écriture destinée à un usage rituel ou religieux ou bien qu'il s'agisse d'une forme évoluée de la langue des Anciens.

Bien qu'elle ne fut pas en mesure de comprendre le texte qu'elle observait, elle remarqua d'un mot revenait à plusieurs reprises avec une variation sur la dernière syllabe. Elle fut convaincue qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur, et qu'il ne fallait utiliser qu'une seule orthographe de ce mot.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour regarder la plaque au sol, elle vit que le texte était identique mais que le mot qu'elle avait repéré sur le mur avec des variantes était là toujours orthographié de la même façon.

Elle comprit alors que l'écriture au sol était la bonne , et qu'il fallait modifier celle sur le mur. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'utilité de ce changement mais elle se sentait obligée de rectifier cette erreur.

Il lui semblait à première vue impossible de modifier des inscriptions gravées dans de la pierre mais sans comprendre d'où lui venait cette assurance, elle fut convaincue que les lettres pouvaient être changées par un simple contact de la main.

Elle entrepris de modifier le premier mot erroné du texte.

Elle toucha alors du bout des doigts une première lettre et vit avec beaucoup de surprise que la lettre changea. Elle fit de même pour la lettre suivante et enfin la dernière.

A peine, eut-elle le temps d'apercevoir que le mot était désormais identique à celui inscrit sur le sol , qu'une nuée bleutée sortie de sous la dalle envahie la salle puis pénétra dans le corps de la jeune femme.

L'instant suivant, Elizabeth s'effondra inerte sur le sol…

Notes :

Pour tous mes lecteurs scientifiques, je tiens à m'excuser de toutes les erreurs que mon texte contient en matière de médecine et de génétique en particulier. Mes connaissances en ces domaines étant très limitées (et pour cause j'ai fait un bac littéraire), je ne serais pas étonnée qu'il y ait des aberrations.

(1) pour faire simple, dans la saison 2, nous apprenons que les Wraiths sont des hybrides d'insectes et d'humains.

(2) surnom que John donne à Beckett dans ma fanfic.

CHAPITRE 3

NOTES : (à lire car importante pour comprendre l'histoire mais s'il est vrai que j'ai tendance à y raconter ma vie)

Ceci est le chapitre 3 . il s'agit du chapitre central dans l'histoire. Il me sert de transition pour le final.

Dans ce chapitre, j'ai voulu avant tout parler des relations humaines de toutes natures. Par conséquent, il n'y aura pas d'action pure mais rassurez vous le chapitre suivant va en comporter plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer.

Rassurez vous également , je n'ai pas oublié tous les éléments de mythologie mis en place dans les chapitres précédents et ils vont réapparaître à la fin.

Des trois chapitres que j'ai écrit jusqu'ici, celui-ci a été le plus compliqué à écrire (en dehors de la question de la longueur) et je ne serais pas étonné qu'il soit le moins maîtrisé des 3. Paradoxalement, c'est celui que j'ai eu le plus de plaisir à écrire et qui m'intéresse le plus.

Au moment ou la nuée bleue était sortie du sol, le texte sur le mur avait changé. Tous les mots qui comportaient des erreurs étaient désormais identiques à celui inscrits sur la plaque.

Elizabeth gisait sur le sol inconsciente.

Dans l'autre salle, Rodney n'avait rien entendu et venait de terminer son repas.

Il se décida à aller voir ce que faisait Elizabeth et se dirigea vers le couloir qu'il emprunta jusqu'à ce qu'il débouche sur la salle ou elle se trouvait.

Lorsqu'il la vit étendue sur le sol, il fut pris de panique. Il avait non seulement peur qu'elle ne soit blessée mais par-dessus tout , il savait quand apprenant ce qui venait de se passer John serait furieux contre lui. Et Rodney savait qu'il ne fallait jamais mettre John en colère sous peine de violentes représailles.

« Oh mon Dieu » dit –il d'une voix catastrophée.

Il se précipita vers la jeune femme. Il lui fallut trois tentatives pour arriver à trouver le pouls d'Elizabeth tellement ses mains tremblaient de peur.

Il fut rassurer de constater que la jeune femme respirait normalement et tenta de lui refaire prendre conscience.

Mais il ne réussit pas à la sortie de sa léthargie et cela l'affola encore plus.

Se rendant à l'évidence qu'il était incapable d'améliorer la situation, il dut à regret prévenir John par radio.

« Au secours…Joooohnnn…j'ai un problème…c'est Elizabeth, elle…. » hurla t-il désespérément.

Lorsque John entendit cet appel de détresse de Mc Kay , il fut sérieux inquiet. Il lança un « oh mon dieu…c'est pas vrai… » et sans même avertir ces compagnons , il fonça vers les ruines.

Il déboula à la toute vitesse dans la salle d'entrée puis dit avec beaucoup d'énervement dans la voix

« Mc Kay…ou est-ce que vous êtes… »

En l'attendant, Rodney compris qu'il allait passer un très mauvais quart d'heure. Il lui répondit qu'il était dans la première pièce du couloir. Il envisagea d'aller se cacher dans un des recoins de la salle puis oublia cette idée qu'il jugea être tout de même lâche. Il resta donc à genoux près d'Elizabeth jusqu'à l'arrivée de John.

En arrivant, John fut très choqué de voir Elizabeth étendue sans aucune réaction. Il eut à cet instant une peur immense de les avoir perdus elle et son enfant.

Mc Kay commença par lui dire d'un ton suppliant :

« pitié…ne me tuer pas… »

Puis il se dépêcha de préciser qu'elle respirait mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à lui faire reprendre conscience.

John se montra assez indifférent vis à vis de Rodney, il était bien trop préoccupé par l'état d'Elizabeth.

John s'agenouilla à côté de Rodney et Elizabeth.

Il pris délicatement le corps de la jeune femme dans ses bras et la porta en direction de la sortie.

Il ne voulait pas la laisser plus longtemps dans cette maudite salle. Rodney le suivit tout penaud et même étonné que John ne l'ait pas encore étranglé. Sur le trajet, John demanda avec beaucoup de froideur dans la voix « qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?…Depuis combien de temps elle est comme cela ? »

« …c'est elle qui m'a demandé à aller voir cette salle…elle est partie , il y a un quart d'heure maximum…je vous jure que je ne pouvais pas savoir… »

John ne répondit pas aux pleurnicheries de Mc Kay. Une fois dehors, ils se trouvèrent nez à nez avec le reste de l'équipe qui arrivait .Ils avaient suivi John lorsqu'il était parti comme une flèche mais ne couraient pas aussi vite que lui.

Lorsque Teyla et Ford virent Elizabeth, ils furent eux aussi très inquiets et commencèrent à questionner John et Rodney.

Mais, John ne répondit rien. Il dit seulement d'une voix ferme :

« on rentre maintenant…Ford , contactez Beckett à la base…on a besoin d'un médecin dès que l'on atterrira… »

Tout le monde monta dans le Jumper. John demanda à Ford et Teyla de piloter l'appareil pendant qu'il restait à l'arrière avec Elizabeth et Rodney.

Il s'était assis par terre et serrait fortement le corps de la jeune femme contre lui. Rodney n'osa pas parler au début mais finalement se décida :

« vous devriez peut être la laisser un peu respirer… »

John le regarda droit dans les yeux et Mc Kay sentit à cet instant qu'il avait trop parler. Heureusement pour lui, que John avait les deux bras occupés à tenir Elizabeth contre lui, sinon il se serait pris la plus grande claque de son existence.

John essaya à plusieurs reprises de refaire prendre conscience à Elizabeth mais sans succès. Il avait donc abandonné l'idée et se contentait de caresser très délicatement les cheveux et le visage de la jeune femme.

De temps à autre, Teyla se retournait pour voir si Elizabeth avait repris conscience mais malheureusement rien n'avait changé.

La jeune fille ne posa pas la moindre question à John car elle le connaissait trop bien pour savoir qu'il n'était pas du tout en état de parler.

Pour John, les quelques minutes du voyage durèrent des heures. Il était totalement apeuré à l'idée de ce que lui dirait Beckett. Il s'imaginait le pire, Elizabeth mourrant ainsi que son enfant, son petit garçon. Il le savait depuis quelques semaines maintenant.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était terrorisé. Bien sûr, il ne le montrait pas. A l'extérieur, il semblait seulement très en colère mais chez lui, la colère traduisait une profonde angoisse et même un désespoir.

Le Jumper atterrit et Beckett ainsi que toute l'équipe médicale les attendait. Le médecin se doutait bien que son patient soit Elizabeth étant donné l'affolement de Ford lorsqu'il les avait appelés par radio.

John sortit du vaisseau avec Elizabeth dans les bras, il l'a posa ensuite sur le brancard et elle fut directement conduite à l'infirmerie.

John regarda Beckett très brièvement au moment ou posa la jeune femme avec un certain désespoir et une quasi-supplication dans les yeux . Carson y lut un appel de détresse qui devait être « sauvez les ».

Toute l'équipe de Jumper One était atterrée par ce qui venait de se produire.

D'un commun accord, ils proposèrent à John de l'accompagner à l'infirmerie et de rester avec lui pendant qu'Elizabeth serait soignée par l'équipe médicale.

John hésita avant d'accepter ; il n'avait de toute façon plus assez d'énergie pour dire non.

Ils partirent donc tous ensembles vers l'infirmerie.

Ils n'avaient pas le droit d'entrer et restèrent donc dans le couloir. Ils étaient tous assis contre les murs du couloir à attendre. John avait plié ses jambes contre sa poitrine et les avaient entourés de ces bras. Sa tête était posée sur ses genoux. Il ne bougeait pas durant les nombreuses heures que dura l'attente.

Teyla, Ford essayaient de faire parler Rodney pour savoir ce qui s'était passer.

Vers minuit, les trois amis décidèrent d'aller se coucher quelques heures car ils devaient tout de même être en état pour partir en mission le lendemain.

Ils essayèrent de convaincre John de faire de même mais il refusa.

Vers l'aube, le docteur Beckett sortit dans le couloir désert.

Il se baissa à hauteur de John et lui dit :

« hé…venez… »

Il se releva et John le suivit.

Beckett le guida jusqu'au lit ou était allongé Elizabeth endormie :

« …elle vient de sortir du coma…elle est néanmoins sous sédatif car elle doit se reposer…ne vous inquiéter pas l'enfant va bien…cependant je ne m'explique pas encore bien comment elle a put tomber dans le coma…»

John n'avait pas non plus la réponse mais cette question ne le préoccupait pas pour le moment. La seule chose importante était qu'Elizabeth et l'enfant allaient bien .Il avait du mal à le croire car il s'était imaginé le pire.

« elle va avoir des séquelles… » demanda t-il

« Je ne suis convaincu que non…le coma a été léger et très bref » lui répondit le médecin d'un ton rassurant.

John se décida alors à s'approcher du lit. Il embrassa Elizabeth sur le front et passa doucement sa main dans ces cheveux.

Le docteur Beckett compris qu'il était désormais inutile qu'il reste, il dit à John qu'il pouvait passer le reste de la nuit près d'elle s'il le souhaitait. Il ajouta qu'il repasserait en milieu de matinée afin de vérifier que tout allait bien.

Pour finir, il ajouta avec un peu d'humour :

« vous ne pouvez pas savoir, à quel point je suis content de pouvoir enfin aller dormir »

John qui était désormais plus serein , sourit à sa remarque.

Le docteur quitta l'infirmerie. John prit une chaise et s'assit au chevet d'Elizabeth. Rapidement la fatigue l'envahie et il s'endormit la tête posée sur la poitrine d'Elizabeth.

En milieu de matinée , Elizabeth fut réveillée par les coups de pieds de son bébé. Elle était très étourdie. Elle ne se souvenait pas de ce qui s'était passé à partir du moment ou elle avait franchi le seuil de la salle ovale du temple.

Elle ne comprit pas ce qu'elle pouvait faire à l'infirmerie mais ne fut pas inquiète car sentant son enfant bougé, elle savait qu'il allait bien tous les deux.

Elle finit par se rendre compte que quelques chose de chaud était appuyé sur sa poitrine et vit le visage de John. Elle fut amusée de le voir profondément endormi et comprit alors qu'il avait dut lui arriver quelque chose d'assez grave dont visiblement elle s'était très bien sortie.

Elle se sentait trop déboussolée pour se lever et décida d'attendre la visite de Carson afin qu'il lui explique ce qui s'était passer.

Elle s'occupa en passant sa main dans les cheveux de John.

Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, elle vit le docteur Beckett arriver et visiblement à voir son visage endormi, il n'avait pas eu son compte d'heures de sommeil.

Elle lui fit signe de parler à voix basse pour ne pas réveiller John.

Le docteur Beckett s'approcha et lui demanda en souriant :

« eh bien…vous nous avez fait une de ces frayeurs…comment vous sentez-vous… »

Elizabeth lui répondit :

« bien…un peu étourdie…mais bien…le bébé bouge beaucoup… »

« çà s'est plus bon signe…de toute façon, il va bien…on a vérifié » lui répondit le médecin avec beaucoup de bienveillance dans la voix

« Mais qu'est qui m'est arrivée ? » demanda Elizabeth qui ne comprenaient vraiment pas à qu'elle faisait là.

« pour le savoir, il va falloir que Rodney soit réveillé, c'est lui qui vous a trouvé d'après ce que l'on m'a dit » puis il ajouta en montrant John du doigt « si nous étions tous inquiets pour vous, alors lui il était dans un état…blanc comme un linge… »

Elizabeth regarda John avec plein de tendresse et répondit au médecin :

« je ne suis pas du tout étonnée…il a passé la nuit là, n'est ce pas… »

Carson hocha de la tête puis il ajouta :

« Ecoutez vous devriez continuer à vous reposez , je pense que vous allez bientôt avoir de la visite et des réponses à vos questions. »

Elizabeth suivit le conseil du médecin et se rendormit.

En une heure plus tard , du bruit et du mouvement s'emplirent l'infirmerie. Teyla, Ford suivit de Rodney arrivèrent pour prendre des nouvelles d'Elizabeth qu'ils réveillèrent facilement étant donné la discrétion dont ils firent preuve en entrant.

Ils ne réussirent cependant pas à réveiller John qui n'avait commencé à dormir que depuis seulement quelques heures.

Rod Ney se sentant à la fois coupable vis à vis d'Elizabeth et méfiant à l'idée de représailles tardives de John resta en arrière. Il s'arrêta net à cinq bons mètres du lit en apercevant John. Elizabeth vit son manège et en fut amusée. Elle n'en voulait pas à Rodney car après tout , elle n'était plus une petite fille depuis bien longtemps et avait décidée de son plein gré de s'aventurer dans le couloir sombre du temple.

« Rodney…ne soyez pas stupide venez…il ne vous fera rien…il est aussi inoffensif qu'une peluche… » dit –elle à Rodney avec un ton encourageant.

Rodney regarda John puis Elizabeth et finalement se décida à avancer.

Il s'excusa immédiatement auprès d'Elizabeth :

« écoutez…je suis désolé…si j'avais su… »

Elizabeth lui répondit qu'il n'avait pas à s'en vouloir et ajouta qu'au contraire, elle avait besoin de lui pour connaître ce qui lui était arriver.

A cet instant, le docteur Beckett revint et s'approcha du lit d'Elizabeth. Il ne dit rien mais était impatient d'entendre Mc Kay.

« ..eh bien, un quart d'heure environs après que vous vous soyez éloignée, je suis venu pour voir ce que vous faisiez et là je vous ai trouvée inconsciente dans la première salle du couloir »

Beckett demanda alors à Mc Kay :

« Il n'y avait rien dans la pièce qui vous ai semblé suspect ? »

Mc Kay dont le sens de l'observation n'avait jamais été très développé, répondit que cette pièce était semblable à toutes celles qu'ils avaient visitées.

Beckett semblait satisfait de la réponse de Rodney qui visiblement répondait à ses interrogations. Il dit alors à Elizabeth avec un air rassurant :

« Je suis maintenant certain que vous avez fait un malaise lié à votre grossesse. Vous avez perdu connaissance et je pense que c'est votre enfant qui a déclenché le coma léger afin de préserver votre organisme…une réaction très étonnante de défense… »

Tout le monde fut satisfait par cette version des faits, en réalité erronée, qui avait l'avantage d'être rassurante et de ne laisser aucune question en suspens.

Elizabeth était très soulagée d'avoir une réponse à ses questions.

Beckett ajouta alors avec un ton ferme :

« …à partir de maintenant vous ne partirez plus en mission, je ne veux pas prendre le moindre risque…Elizabeth, je vous préviens dès maintenant que cet avis est ferme et définitif »

« Parfait doc, mettez cela tout de suite par écrit » dit John, auquel personne n'avait fait attention car tout le monde écoutait le docteur Beckett, mais qui venait de se réveiller.

Elizabeth eut l'impression qu'il exagérait car après l'incident, elle était parfaitement consciente qu'elle ne devait plus aller en mission. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il intervienne.

« John… » dit elle avec une voix un peu contrariée

« Et bien quoi, j'ai moi aussi le droit d'avoir un certificat médical » lui répondit il avec un ton moqueur et insistant sur les deux derniers mots.

Elizabeth fut alors plutôt amusée de ce match nul. Elle savait que derrière ces petits accrochages , il y avait avant tout un attachement très profond de John et un besoin de la protéger.

John regarda alors sa montre et en voyant la date, il se rappela qu'il y a avait une mission de prévue.

« Ford, on n'avait pas quelque chose de prévu d'ici…une heure… » demanda t-il afin d'avoir une confirmation.

« oui, mon Colonel, c'est exact…sauf votre respect…la mission débutera en retard si nous ne quittons l'infirmerie d'ici quelques minutes… » répondit Ford avec le ton sérieux et discipliné d'un subordonné s'adressant à son supérieur

John regarda alors Elizabeth et dit d'un ton faussement sérieux:

« bien…si cela ne contrarie pas Madame, la super chef civil de la base, nous avons du boulot… »

La fausse insolence de John fit rire Elizabeth ainsi que le reste de l'équipe.

Ils quittèrent tous les quatre l'infirmerie quelques instants plus tard, et entendirent Elizabeth leur souhaiter en plaisantant :« Que la force soit avec vous » (1)

De son côté, Beckett s'appliquait avec beaucoup de sérieux à rédiger le certificat médical.

Un matin du mois de mars, John débarqua tout souriant dans les quartiers d'Elizabeth.

La jeune femme était couchée sur son lit en train de finir d'écrire un vaste rapport qu'elle devait présenter à la personne qui allait la remplacer pour quelques mois à la tête du commandement civil de la base.

Elle fit un grand sourire à John et lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir près d'elle.

John s'assit et posa ses mains sur le ventre de l'Elizabeth.

Il demanda avec beaucoup de tendresse :

« il fait encore le cirque…je suppose qu'il ne vous a pas laissé dormir cette nuit»

Elizabeth répondit avec un ton faussement exaspéré :

« mais si figurez vous… et pendant 6 heures…c'est mieux que les 3 heures habituelles »

Puis elle dit :

« c'est pas juste…cette crapule dort 9 heures à chaque fois qu'il vous sait près de lui »

quelques secondes plus tard, elle ajouta avec un air faussement scandalisé :

« mais je rêve…il faisait le cirque depuis deux heures…vous êtes arrivez , il y a à peine cinq minutes…et il vient de se calmer…non, il n'y a pas à dire c'est injuste…il fait le coup à chaque fois »

John lui répondit très fier de lui :

« hé…il sait qui est le chef ici… »

Cette petite moquerie était destinée à rappeler que pour quelques mois, elle n'avait plus son statut de chef dans la cité et que John n'était donc plus sous ses ordres.

Bien qu'en réalité, les relations entre les deux n'allaient pas changer. John, qui restait avant tout un militaire, était content de conserver un statut de commandement.

John dit alors avec enthousiasme :

« Alors…prêtes pour les grandes vacances ? »

Elizabeth pris un air faussement consterné :

« les grandes vacances….John, je suis enceinte de 8 mois…alors je ne suis pas sure que les grandes vacances soient le terme le plus approprié »

puis elle poursuivit tout heureuse :

« mais oui…je crois que je vais bien m'habituer…me lever à 10 heures tous les matins cela ne sera pas désagréable… »

Elle ajouta enfin pour le taquiner :

« rappeler moi… il sonne à quelle heure votre réveil-matin déjà…7 heures…ou quelques chose comme cela »

John pris un air faussement contrarié :

« vous moquez pas… »

puis il regarda sa montre et dit cette fois avec sérieux :

« aller…il va être l'heure…vous ne voulez tout de même pas être en retard pour accueillir votre remplaçant… »

Elizabeth approuva. Ils se levèrent et quittèrent la chambre. Dans le couloir, John remarqua le rapport et demanda à Elizabeth ce dont il s'agissait.

Elle expliqua qu'il s'agissait d'un long compte rendu de ce qui s'était passé sur Atlantis depuis leur arrivée. Puis elle ajouta avec malice :

« ainsi qu'un commentaire d'appréciation sur les personnes avec lesquelles j'ai travaillé »

John lui demanda aussitôt :

« Je suis dedans ? »

Elizabeth répondit avec la malice :

« bien sûr…je ne compte pas sur moi pour savoir ce que j'ai écrit… »

John lui répondit en souriant :

« vous n'oseriez pas dire du mal de moi » puis il réfléchit quelques instants en ce souvenant de ces nombreuses insubordinations :

« aller…dites moi ce que vous avez écrit… »

« Ne sourit et ne plaisante jamais. Et est totalement lâche au combat… » répondit elle en faisant semblant d'être sérieuse.

John lui répondit en rigolant :

« d'accord vous n'avez pas écrit cela… »

puis il prit un ton suppliant :

« aller …soyez sympa dites moi ce que vous avez écrit »

Elizabeth fut très contente d'elle-même en constatant qu'elle venait de réussir à prendre l'ascendant sur lui. Elle avait désormais l'intention de le garder et elle savourait le fait de pouvoir le faire gentiment enrager.

La discussion se poursuivit jusqu'à la salle de contrôle et Elizabeth tenu bon jusqu'au bout.

Ils se séparèrent ensuite. John partit vers l'extérieur de la base car il était chargé d'accueillir avec le major Smith, le nouveau venu à sa descente du Daedalus.

De son côté, Elizabeth préparait la réunion qui devait rassembler les principaux scientifiques et responsables du personnel civil de la base et leur nouveau commandant.

Tout le monde ignorait l'identité de cette nouvelle recrue et chacun spéculait sur des noms de scientifiques du SGC.

Les noms du Docteur Jackson et du Colonel Carter étaient souvent prononcés mais ne connaissaient encore la réponse.

Le Daedalus se posa brièvement sur la plate forme d'atterrissage de la base pour repartit aussitôt vers la Terre.

Il avait laissé derrière lui, un jeune homme portant un sac à dos et sur le sol, deux cartons l'un petit et l'autre assez grand .

Le major Smith (2) s'avança alors vers son hôte et John le suivit à un bon mètre de distance.

Le protocole habituel aurait voulu que ce soit le plus gradé c'est à dire John qui accueille le nouvel arrivant mais le major Smith disposait des avals du président et de son administration dont il était depuis longtemps un homme de confiance, et avait donc la priorité.

Il serra la main de son hote et échangea des mots de politesse puis dit en montrant les deux cartons :

« Ce sont vos bagages ? »

« non, ce sont des objets que le docteur Weir a demandé qu'on lui amène… »

Smith dit alors qu'il allait les ferait porter rapidement par un de ces hommes.

Il guida alors le nouveau commandant vers l'intérieur de la base tout en lui décrivant les lieux. Un peu avant d'arriver en salle de contrôle, le major Smith ne put s'empêcher de dire :

« Vous savez…je suis vraiment heureux qu'il y ait du changement à la tête du commandement civil…cette Weir en plus de nous refaire le coup de l'immaculée conception est vraiment peu coopérative avec l'état major…je souhaite que nous entretenions de meilleures relations. »

Son interlocuteur hocha de la tête mais ne semblait cependant pas tout à fait enchanter par la façon dont Smith venait de parler d'Elizabeth.

De son côté, John qui avait entendu la remarque de Smith ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire aux lèvres. Il pensa que s'il ne faisait désormais aucun doute que les Wraiths avaient des insectes parmi leurs ancêtres, il était également établi que le major avait un crotale (3) parmi ses aïeuls.

Smith laissa son hote ainsi que John à la porte du bureau d'Elizabeth puis repartit. La réunion étant à titre civil , le major n'avait pas y assister (il ne le souhaitait pour rien au monde d'ailleurs) mais John allait y être présent en tant que membre de l'équipe de Jumper One.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la pièce, tous les scientifiques les fixaient du regard, curieux de savoir qui allaient remplacer le Docteur Weir.

Mais, ils furent étonnés de ne pas découvrir un visage familier. Les pronostics étaient faux, ce n'était pas le Docteur Jackson , ni le Colonel Carter.

Le jeune homme qui leur faisait face avait une trentaine d'années. Il était plutôt grand, avait les yeux bleus et portait des petites lunettes carrées.

Il semblait assez impressionné par tous ces regards posés sur lui.

De son côté, John alla s'asseoir entre Rodney et Teyla.

Elizabeth qui était la seule à être restée debout souhaita alors la bienvenue au nouveau et lui serra la main.

Le jeune homme sembla alors plus rassuré et dit :

« bonjour à tous…je suis le Docteur Jonathan Snowball (4)…je m'excuse d'avance mais c'est la première fois que j'ai une équipe à diriger de plus de cinq personnes donc les discours ne me sont pas encore un exercice familier… »

Elizabeth s'assit et lui fit signe de faire de même.

Le docteur Snowball qui prenait progressivement de l'assurance, poursuivit :

« je viens donc du SGC comme vous le savez tous…je suis anthropologue mais j'ai aussi passé un diplôme d'infirmier…je sais que cela peut paraître étonnant… c'est un choix très personnel… j'ai toujours voulu à la fois comprendre les hommes mais aussi les soigner »

Il acheva de se présenter puis regarda Elizabeth en attendant visiblement d'elle qu'elle l'aide.

Celle-ci lui présenta alors les différentes personnes autour de la table en précisant rapidement leur fonction.

Lorsqu'elle lui présenta Teyla, le docteur Snowball fut tout de suite fasciné par la beauté de la jeune femme et extrêmement intéressé par son histoire.

Il n'osa pas lui poser de questions sur le moment mais avait l'intention de le faire très rapidement.

Elizabeth poursuivit ensuite en expliquant qu'elle reprendrait ses fonctions dans cinq mois. Elle n'eut pas à repréciser le motif de son départ tant il était évidant même pour les personnalités les moins observatrices.

Le docteur Snowball profita alors pour préciser qu'il resterait définitivement sur Atlantis et serait intégré à une équipe scientifique dès que son intérim serait achevé.

Au cours de la réunion, un militaire était venu parler à Elizabeth , il lui avait expliqué qu'il avait déposé un grand carton (5) devant ses quartiers mais qu'il en avait un petit sur lequel il était inscrit :

« à remettre en main propre au Docteur Weir »

Elizabeth fut étonné mais remercia le soldat et posa le carton dans un coin de la salle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la réunion prit fin et tout le monde quitta le bureau à l'exception du Docteur Weir, du Docteur Snowball et de l'équipe de Jumper One.

Elizabeth mit alors le docteur Snowball dans la confidence à propos de l'enfant car d'une part, cet homme lui inspirait confiance et d'autre part, il avait semblé honnête à John et Elizabeth d'informer le nouveau commandant civil de la situation.

Le docteur Snowball se montra très compréhensif et promit d'être discret.

Eizabeth lui remit alors le rapport qu'elle avait rédigé pour lui. Il les salua puis quitta ensuite le bureau afin d'aller voir ses nouveaux quartiers guidé par un militaire qu'Elizabeth avait fait appeler.

C'est alors que John tout souriant dit à Elizabeth :

« alors…vous n'ouvrez pas votre cadeau »

Elizabeth ne comprit pas sur le moment de quoi il pouvait parler puis elle repensa au carton que le soldat lui avait apporter.

Elle se leva, prit le carton et l'ouvrit.

A l'intérieur se trouvaient en édition de poche, des dizaines de classiques de la littérature anglophones.

Elizabeth fut de plus en plus impressionnée par leur nombre lorsqu'elle les sortit du carton.

John dit alors :

« c'est pas la peine de les compter , il y en a 40…un par jour à lire jusqu'à la naissance »

puis il ajouta :

« on les a choisit tous les quatre mais c'est Rodney qui a fait la liste car on avait du mal Ford et moi avec les titres… »

Elizabeth fut ravie de ce cadeau. Elle pensa que l'idée était vraiment bonne étant donnée qu'elle n'aurait pas grand chose à faire pour s'occuper.

Elle embrassa chacun d'entre eux pour les remercier puis ils se décidèrent à quitter le bureau.

Environs un mois plus tard, alors que la nuit venait de tomber sur Atlantis, Elizabeth entrait dans le hangar ou étaient entreposés les Jumper. Elle avait décidé de trouver une occupation car elle commençait à fermement s'ennuyer dans sa chambre. Elle avait déjà lu plus d'une vingtaine de livres et en avait assez de rester allongée sur son lit à lire.

Elle pensait trouver John en train de « bricoler » son vaisseau fétiche pour le convaincre de l'accompagner faire une ballade dans la cité.

Elle s'approcha du Jumper One et entendit du bruit ce qui lui confirma qu'elle avait trouvé la personne qu'elle cherchait.

Elle monta dans le vaisseau qui était ouvert. John était à l'arrière du Jumper en train de tenter de vérifier certains réglages à l'aide d'un ordinateur connecté aux câbles du vaisseau .

Lorsqu'il la vit, il fut très surpris et ne put s'empêcher de dire :

« mais comment vous avez fait pour… »

«… Arriver jusqu'ici avec votre réseau de surveillance…eh bien, j'ai convaincu Ford de me laisser sortir…mais je lui ai promis que vous ne lui en voudriez pas…c'est un gentil garçon , il a été incapable de me dire non… » lui répondit –elle très fière d'elle. Elle avait en effet réussit à mettre en échec la surveillance que John avait mis en place et qui se composait d'un sbire, le plus souvent Ford car il était très dévoué, posté en permanence dans le couloir face à ses quartiers.

John dit alors qu'on ne pouvait vraiment plus compter sur les jeunes (sous-entendues recrues) et que décidément dans la vie, il fallait tout faire soi même si on voulait que les choses soient bien faites.

Pendant qu'il se plaignait , Elizabeth s'était assis sur l'un des sièges avant du vaisseau.

John ajouta alors avec curiosité tout en continuant ses réglages :

« Alors...ou vous en êtes dans vos bouquins (5) ? Comment se porte Mac Beth ? »

Elizabeth fit une grimace:

« bof…pas trop bien mais il est en vie pour l'instant…Lady Mac Beth est morte, j'étais bien contente , c'était une vraie vipère »

et John enchaîna alors :

« Bon…vous aviez commencé Robinson Crusoé…alors il en est ou ? Toujours sur son île ? »

« Ouais…il a rencontré Vendredi et il essaye de le convertir au protestantisme…c'est assez compliqué comme passage… » répondit –elle sans enthousiasme.

Aussitôt après elle ajouta en faisant les yeux doux et en prenant une voix excessivement attristée afin de l'amadouer :

« John…je m'ennuie…j'en ai marre de restée allongée à lire…j'aimerai bien que l'on aille se balader un peu ».

John la regardait dans les yeux et fut incapable de résister à ses regards mielleux.

Il lui répondit :

« d'accord…va pour la ballade…je vais ranger l'ordinateur…vous vous restez ici et surtout vous ne touchez à rien…j'en ai pour cinq minutes »

Elizabeth hocha de la tête en lui lançant un regard un peu trop innocent pour être totalement sincère mais il n'y fit pas attention.

Il sortit du Jumper avec son ordinateur.

Elizabeth resta à l'avant du Jumper , baladant son regard sur les différentes parties du poste de pilotage. Rapidement, une sorte d'écran situé sur le côté attira son attention. Elle se demandait vraiment à quoi il pouvait servir et eut très vite envie d'essayer de le faire fonctionner.

Il y a avait maintenant plusieurs minutes que John était partis et Elizabeth commençait à fixer l'écran en rêvant de pouvoir l'activer.

Au bout de quelques secondes, l'écran ainsi que certaines touches lumineuses s'allumèrent. Elizabeth fut évidemment très surprise. Elle crut pendant quelques secondes qu'elle rêvait mais lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de John disant « bon…on va se la faire cette petite ballade » , elle pris conscience qu'elle était bien dans la réalité.

Elle venait d'activer seule un objet de la technologie des anciens et John allait s'en rendre compte d'ici quelques instants.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de tenter d'annuler cette activation et entendit John derrière son épaule :

« Au mon dieu…qu'est ce que vous avez fait ? »

Elizabeth eut à cet instant envie d'avoir comme le Jumper le don d'invisibilité. Elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que de répondre sur la défensive :

« rien…je vous jure que je n'ai touché à rien… »

Curieusement , John ne semblait pas lui en vouloir, au contraire il semblait assez fasciné par cet écran. Il s'assit sur le second siège avant et fixa cet objet avec émerveillement . Il dit enfin avec enthousiasme :

«attendez…c'est génial…c'est un système qui permet d'avoir l'hyperespace sur le Jumper…on n'avait jamais pensé que cela existait… »

il ajouta avec surprise :

« Mais comment vous avez fait pour l'allumer ? c'est impossible d'activer ce système sans le gène »

Elizabeth répondit alors :

« il se pourrait que ce ne soit pas moi qui l'ai fait… »

John lui répondit en se moquant:

« très drôle…écoutez , loin de moi l'idée de vous contrariez, mais il n'y avait personne à part vous »

Elizabeth lui répondit alors :

«en fait…pas exactement…je crois être responsable du responsable…si vous voyez de qui je parle »

John fut étonné, puis il réfléchit et se rendit à l'évidence que l'explication était là.

Il dit alors :

«admettons…si c'est lui, ça nous promet de belles surprises »

Elizabeth approuva et ils se levèrent tous les deux pour quitter le vaisseau.

Elizabeth demanda en regardant une dernière fois le tableau de bord:

« Vous ne l'arrêtez pas ? »

John lui répondit:

« surtout pas…je ne sais pas comment l'allumer…je verrai demain comment on peut le faire fonctionner… »

puis il ajouta en souriant :

« Aller, on va la faire cette petite ballade. »

Pendant le mois qui s'était écoulé depuis le départ en « grandes vacances » d'Elizabeth, Teyla s'était rapproché du docteur Snowball.

La jeune femme s'était progressivement retrouvée assez isolée car John, la personne dont elle était la plus proche sur Atlantis, avait l'esprit occupé par Elizabeth et son fils à naître. Elle n'avait jamais été très proche de Mc Kay , très spécial et surtout trop scientifique.

Restait Ford, mais il n'était pas très bavard.

Elle avait donc finit par chercher de la compagnie ailleurs et l'avait trouvé en la personne de Jonathan Snowball.

Le jeune nouveau commandant en chef s'était rapidement révélé, malgré une apparente timidité, être un vrai leader possédant à la fois une certaine fermeté et une grande écoute pour chacun. Il avait réussit à se faire respecter de tous et ses ordres étaient très rarement contestés même par John. Certes, sa future paternité avait rendu John beaucoup plus posé et responsable mais il avait tout de même conservé en partie son caractère rebel.

Le jeune homme avait également montré très vite une véritable fascination pour la culture des Athosiens. Dans la mesure ou il ne pouvait effectuer de mission hors de la base du fait de ses responsabilités, il avait porté toute son attention sur ce peuple qui vivait autour de lui.

Au début, Teyla le trouvait plutôt bizarre car il posait sans cesse des questions sur les coutumes les plus courantes de son peuple. Ayant été élevée avec celles-ci , elle ne voyait pas en quoi elles pouvaient être si étranges et méritées d'être étudiées. Puis, petit à petit, elle commença à vraiment prendre plaisir à faire partager sa culture à cet inconnu devenu un familier. Le docteur Snowball se rendait autant que possible sur le continent afin de rencontrer les Athosiens. Comme Teyla , ils l'avaient d'abord regarder avec méfiance puis s'étaient habitués à sa grande curiosité. Et finalement, ils avaient fini par l'accepter .

Teyla était heureuse d'avoir trouvé en lui un confident, quelqu'un avec lequel elle osait parlé de ce qui lui était le plus pénible : son lien télépathique avec les Wraiths. Elle pouvait parler évidement avec la psychologue, mais celle-ci restait un médecin et aucune relation très proche ne pouvait s'installer.

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, cet intellectuel était aussi un sportif passionné d'arts de combats japonais qu'il avait découverts lors de ses années d' études passées au Japon.

Il fit donc découvrir à Teyla les techniques du Jo-Jutsu et Juisitsu, respectivement combats avec un bâton et à mains nues.

De son côté, la jeune femme lui appris les techniques de combats qu'on lui avait enseignées. Elle fut très heureuse d'avoir enfin un adversaire à sa taille et avec lequel elle progressait rapidement.

Le docteur Snowball était aussi dans une situation de dirigeant certes temporaire et choisie, mais pouvait comprendre ses angoisses et ses difficultés en tant que chef d'un peuple.

Le jeune homme était tombé dès le début sous le charme de la jeune femme et progressivement , la jeune femme avait été séduite par sa personnalité si attachante et son air faussement intimidé.

Un matin à l'aube, nous étions alors à 6 jours de la date de naissance prévu pour le fils de John et Elizabeth, l'équipe de Jumper One était en train de terminer de se préparer pour partir en mission.

Ils devaient se rendre sur une planète proche afin d'effectuer une visite de courtoisie à un peuple avec lequel ils avaient conclu un an auparavant un traité d'alliance commercial.

John n'était pas vraiment enchanté de devoir s'absenter pendant deux jours complets alors que la naissance de son fils était imminente mais il n'avait pas le choix. Le docteur Beckett avait eu beau l'assuré que l'enfant ne naîtrait pas pendant son absence, il était loin d'avoir été convaincu et ne souhaitait qu'une chose rentré au plus vite.

N'étant pas vraiment motivé par la mission, il avait laissé à Rodney le soin de gérer entre autre le matériel radio et les batteries de rechange. Le scientifique s'était montré très heureux de cette promotion : il était pour la première fois chargé d'assurer la partie « renseignement » de la mission et cela lui donnait l'impression d'être un agent secret.

A l'heure prévue, le Jumper quitta Atlantis.

Au bout d'une dizaine d'heures, une communication radio arriva à la base.

Le docteur Snowball y répondit :

« jumper one…ici le Docteur Snowball…que vous arrive t-il ? »

la voix d'un John passablement énervé répondit :

« ici le colonel Sheppard…bon alors voilà…on n'est bien arrivé, la nourriture était plutôt bonne à midi et…Mc Kay n'a pas apporté les batteries de la radio…donc je vous appelle pour vous prévenir que l'on rentrera demain soir comme prévu…(la voix de John se fit plus lointaine)…Mc Kay taisez-vous… (puis redevint normale)… désolé… donc ce n'est pas la peine d'envoyer la cavalerie parce que vous n'avez pas de nouvelle de nous… »

En bruit de fond, on entendait Rodney qui se confondait en excuses.

puis il ajouta :

« à oui…Mc Kay va rester un peu sur cette planète…j'en ai marre…je ne le ramène pas… ou pas vivant en tout cas…bon je vous laisse on a déjà plus de batterie… »

Et la communication fut coupée.

Le docteur Snowball , qui ne connaissait pas encore très bien John, fut un peu inquiet par les dernières paroles de celui-ci : Il semblait vraiment décidé à ne pas ramener Mc Kay.

A peu près au même moment, Elizabeth était en train de finir son 36ème livre quand elle commença à sentir son bébé s'agiter fortement. Elle pensa au début que cela passerait mais au bout de quelques minutes, elle ressentit une contraction à l'intérieur de son ventre et se décida à aller voir Beckett.

Elle débarqua à l'infirmerie, assez inquiète car dans le couloir, les contractions s'étaient répétées deux fois.

En la voyant arriver, Beckett dit avec un grand sourire :

« Elizabeth…c'est gentil de venir me rendre visite…comment allez-vous ? »

Elizabeth lui répondit assez contrarié :

« Je crois que l'on a un problème…cela fait trois fois que je ressens une contraction…Carson, vous avez dit que la naissance était dans 6 jours…Qu'est qui se passe ? »

Le docteur Beckett n'en avait sur le moment pas la moindre idée mais après avoir examiné Elizabeth quelques minutes, il eut la réponse. Il commença à lui parler avec calme :

« écoutez…la médecine n'est parfois pas une science exacte…il peut arriver que »

Elizabeth qui voulait une réponse nette, le coupa et dit assez exaspérée :

« Carson…arrêtez de faire des vers et répondez …qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Beckett répondit alors :

« eh bien, selon toute probabilité, votre enfant va naître dans les heures qui viennent »

Elizabeth fut assez paniquée en entendant la réponse du médecin. Elle n'était pas préparée à une naissance si tôt, elle avait toujours situé la naissance à la date prévue. Et son angoisse redoubla quand elle pensa que John était absent.

Beckett vit son angoisse et cela ne lui plut pas du tout :

« alors écoutez…je vous préviens dès maintenant qu'il va falloir que vous restiez calme »

Elizabeth répondit assez sèchement :

« Que je reste calme…vous en avez de bonnes vous… » puis elle commença à se lever.

Beckett la stoppa de suite :

« je peux savoir ce que vous comptez faire là… »

« je vais prévenir Snowball…il faut qu'il contacte John »

Beckett dit alors avec un ton ferme :

«non non et encore non…vous ne bougerez pas d'ici…c'est hors de question…mais je rêve ou quoi…Elizabeth vous ne quitterez pas ce lit…je vais prévenir Snowball pendant que vous vous calmez… »

puis il ajouta :

« quand je reviens soi vous êtes calmée, soit je vous mets sous sédatif…c'est compris »

Elizabeth fut assez stoppée par ces paroles autoritaires et se rallongea.

Beckett quitta alors l'infirmerie en direction de la salle de contrôle.

Lorsqu'il arriva, Snowball crut en voyant son visage assez contrarié qu'il avait eu un problème avec l'un des ses patients. Il lui demanda avec beaucoup de compassion :

« Docteur Beckett…vous avez un problème…je peux vous être utile »

Carson lui répondit :

« oui…pour avoir un problème, j'ai un problème…faites appeler Sheppard…son gamin n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de vouloir naître avec 6 jours d'avance »

snowball le regarda alors avec un air catastrophé et lui répondit :

« mais c'est impossible…nous ne pouvons plus le contacter…ils n'ont plus de batteries radio »

Beckett le regarda stupéfait :

« oh non c'est pas vrai… » puis il ajouta exaspéré :

«…qu'est ce que je vais dire à Elizabeth…»

Snowball le regarda avec compassion. Il était vraiment désolé pour tout le monde mais ne pouvait rien faire.

Beckett repartit alors avec l'infirmerie en grognant.

Le malheureux Carson était déjà angoissé à l'idée de devoir pratiquer un accouchement alors qu'il n'avait pas eu à le faire depuis qu'il avait finit son internat d'urgentiste. Il n'avait pas besoin de devoir en plus gérer une future mère totalement paniquée.

Il arriva dans l'infirmerie et trouva Elizabeth allongée mais très nerveuse.

Dès qu'elle le vit, elle demanda :

« alors il revient quand… »

Beckett se sentit alors assez désespéré. Il était profondément désolé pour la jeune femme dont il comprenait l'appréhension et auquel il n'aurait jamais souhaité de vivre cet événement seule. Il lui répondit avec un air désolé :

« écoutez…il ne vient pas…on ne peut plus le joindre à cause d'un stupide problème de batterie… »

Elizabeth le fixa totalement stupéfaite mais ne dit rien.

Carson poursuivit :

« je suis vraiment désolé…je comprends que vous soyez déçue…mais cependant vous n'allez pas être seule pour face à la situation…je suis là pour vous aider et vous allez voir que tout va bien se passer »

Il avait pris un ton très rassurant à la fin de sa phrase.

Elizabeth tentait tant bien que mal de se faire à l'idée de l'absence de John mais au bout de quelques minutes de réflexion, finit par se convaincre qu'en effet, Beckett était avec elle et qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

Elle resta cependant assez nerveuse et Beckett lui proposa de lui administrer un très léger sédatif afin qu'elle reprenne tout son calme. Après avoir effectuer cette tâche, il la laissa se reposer quelques temps.

Au bout d'une bonne heure, Elizabeth se réveilla calmée et Beckett lui expliqua alors comment les choses allaient se passer à partir de maintenant.

Le lendemain soir, au moment ou la nuit commençait à tomber, le Jumper One fut identifier sur les écrans de la base d'Atlantis. Le docteur Snowball donna l'ordre de lever le bouclier afin de le laisser entrer dans la cité.

Lorsque le vaisseau atterrit, John sortit avec un air très contrarié suivit de Teyla et Ford. En les voyant , le docteur Snowball eut peur que John ait réellement laissé Rodney sur la planète comme il avait menacé de le faire.

Cependant, il n'en était rien et quelques secondes plus tard, un Rodney tout penaud sortit du Jumper. Il était resté en arrière afin d'éviter d'avoir à se retrouver à proximité de John qui lui en voulait beaucoup pour sa « mauvaise blague ».

Arrivé en sale de contrôle, le docteur Snowball les accueillit chaleureusement et discuta rapidement avec eux de ce qui s'était passer sur la planète.

John eut alors tout le loisir de se plaindre de la « nullité » de Mc Kay en ce qui concernait la gestion des « renseignements ». Après avoir finit, il était redevenu beaucoup plus souriant.

Lorsque finalement, ils quittèrent la salle de contrôle pour retourner dans leur quartier, John croisa le docteur Beckett qui lui dit avec un petit air mystérieux qu'Elizabeth l'attendait.

John ne posa pas de question mais trouva cette phrase en peu curieuse. Il pensa « évidemment qu'Elizabeth m'attend, elle est toujours convaincue que je ne rentrerai pas de mission en une seule pièce et doit me voir en entier pour le croire ». Il ne se posa plus de question que cela car après tout Beckett était un britannique et paraissait donc souvent énigmatique à ses yeux.

Il se dirigea donc tranquillement vers les quartiers d'Elizabeth.

(6) Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de la chambre, il aperçut Elizabeth assise sur son lit légèrement de dos. A voir sa position, il crut qu'elle lisait mais cela lui parut étrange étant donné qu'elle était dans la pénombre.

Il dit alors avec désinvolture :

« vous lisez dans le noir maintenant »

Puis il commença à s'avancer. Elizabeth dit alors :

« approchez j'ai quelqu'un à vous présenter »

John ne comprit pas le sens de cette phrase et pensa alors que décidément tout le monde parlait bizarrement ce soir là.

Il ne dit rien mais continua à s'approcher. Lorsqu'il fut à proximité du lit, il vit alors qu'Elizabeth ne lisait absolument pas un livre mais qu'elle tenait contre son sein un nouveau né enveloppé dans une couverture blanche.

Il fut évidemment très surpris. Il n'en revenait pas vraiment et resta figé quelques instants, puis se décida à s'asseoir près d'Elizabeth.

Son regard ne quitta pas le nouveau né. Le première chose qui vint à son esprit fut la taille minuscule de ce petit être. John s'était imaginé son fils de mille façons mais jamais il n'avait pensé qu'il serait si petit.

John, très ému, tendit alors une main hésitante vers le nouveau né mais il arrêta son geste à quelques centimètres de celui-ci. Il avait peur de toucher cet être qui semblait si fragile.

En voyant son geste, Elizabeth sourit et dit à John avec beaucoup de douceur pour l'encourager :

« vous pouvez le toucher…il ne va pas se briser »

John la regarda dans les yeux et vit suffisamment d'encouragement de la part d'Elizabeth pour se décider.

Il toucha alors avec le bout du doigt la main minuscule et rosée du nouveau né qui était posé sur la poitrine blanche et chaude de sa mère. La peau de l'enfant frissonna légèrement au contact de celle de son père mais le nouveau né ne réagit pas. Il était bien trop occupé à dévorer le sein qui lui apportait ce lait maternel si délicieux.

John caressa alors le bras de l'enfant qui dépassait de la couverture.

Ce premier contact établit, il se décida à poser délicatement ses lèvres sur le front de l'enfant qui cette fois réagit en attrapant le doigt de son père posé dans sa petite main.

Ce geste fut sourire John et Elizabeth qui se regardèrent dans les yeux et lurent chacun dans le regard de l'autre un sentiment profond de bonheur et d'harmonie.

John reposa encore son regard sur son fils quelques instants, il regarda Elizabeth dans les yeux et en l'embrassant sur le front, dit avec une voix remplie d'émotion :

« merci »

A lui seul, ce mot résumait tout ce que John pensait et ressentait en cet instant.

Elizabeth fut très heureuse mais aussi amusée car elle était bien consciente que ce cadeau était réciproque. Elle retourna alors à John son baiser et son remerciement.

Environs six mois plus tard, Elizabeth frappa à la porte du laboratoire de Rodney. Ce dernier lui ouvrit et en la voyant fut très agréablement surpris. Il lui dit :

« Elizabeth…comme c'est gentil de venir me voir…je peux vous être utile »

Elizabeth sauta alors sur l'occasion :

« Oui Rodney…je peux entrer ? »

rodney répondit :

« bien sûr »

Il ouvrit alors la porte en grand et perdit son sourire en constatant qu'Elizabeth avait à la main un couffin avec son fils à l'intérieur.

Rodney venait de se faire avoir. Il dit alors à Elizabeth assez paniqué.

« écoutez…non pitié non…tout ce que vous voudrez mais pas lui »

Pour comprendre, la peur de Rodney face à ce bébé , il convint de se rappeler leur première rencontre.

Le lendemain de la rencontre avec son père, le nouveau né fit la connaissance des membres de l'équipe de Jumper One.

Lorsque John et Elizabeth proposèrent à Rodney, comme ils l'avaient fait avec chacun, de prendre le nouveau né dans ses bras, celui-ci fut méfiant mais finalement accepta.

Dans la mesure ou tout s'était bien passé avec tout le monde, Rodney crut qu'il en serait de même avec lui.

Malheureusement, lorsque le nouveau né passa des bras de son père à ceux de Rodney , il fut contrarié sans que l'on en connaisse la raison.

Ce produisit alors la rupture entre Rodney et l'enfant. Le nouveau né se mit à hurler à plein poumon d'une voix stridente, traumatisant pour longtemps Rodney et ses tympans.

Depuis, Rodney avait pris le nouveau né en grippe et évitait le plus possible de s'en approcher.

Mais, Elizabeth insista et dit :

« Ecoutez Rodney…je sais que vous avez du mal à le supporter…mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de vous le confiez…je dois aller accueillir une délégation et John est encore en réunion…je vous demande juste de la garder une petite heure jusqu'à ce que John ait finit…il viendra le chercher , il ne part pas en mission aujourd'hui…vous n'aurez rien à faire juste surveiller que toute aille bien…il a mangé…si jamais il s'agite, parlez lui…c'est tout…».

Rodney fit la moue. Il n'avait aucune envie de faire le baby-sitter de celui qu'il surnommait « Mini-Sheppard » , cependant Elizabeth était tellement persuasive qu'il finit par accepter non sans avoir demandé trois fois :

« Dans une heure, il vient le reprendre dans une heure…c'est sûr ? »

Elizabeth lui promit que oui et repartit après avoir embrasser son fils et dit un nombreux « merci » à Rodney.

Rodney posa le couffin sur l'un des bureaux en face de celui ou il travaillait.

Le bébé et Rodney se fixèrent du regard pendant quelques minutes puis le petit garçon commença à gigoter.

Rodney réagit au quart de tour et commença à parler autant à lui-même qu'à l'enfant :

« non non non…cela ne va marcher comme çà…te parler …ta mère a dit de te parler…de quoi allons nous parler (Rodney n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il pourrait raconter)…oh je sais…de mes travaux…c'est passionnant , tu vas voir cela va te plaire… »

Rondey commença alors à parler au bébé de ses recherches actuelles sur un objet Ancien dont il était désormais sûr qu'il permettait de recharger en énergie les ZPM et permettrait ainsi d'assurer une utilisation illimitée du bouclier de la cité , sans perte d'énergie en cas d'attaque. Cela offrirait une source d'énergie inépuisable contrairement aux réacteurs à naquada qui exigeaient de la matière première et restaient très instables par nature.

Malheureusement, jusqu'à présent, tous les scientifiques qui avaient essayé de le faire marcher avaient échoués.

Rodney expliqua dans les moindres détails l'avancement de ses recherches.

Pendant , les trois quarts d'heures du monologue de Rodney , l'enfant resta calme. Il était évident qu'il ne comprenait rien à ce que Rodney lui racontait, mais il était content d'avoir quelqu'un qui lui parle et s'intéresse à lui.

De son côté, Rodney qui était au départ très méfiant vis à vis de l'enfant, commença à l'apprécier. Pour la première depuis de longues années, quelqu'un écoutait en souriant l'un de ses monologues sans lui couper la parole ou bien tout simplement l'envoyer balader.

Rodney ne comprit pas que la raison de la sagesse de l'enfant n'était pas son brillant discours, mais l'objet ancien qu'il avait à la main et agitait sans cesse près de l'enfant pendant ses explications.

Le bébé était évidemment très attiré par ce grand anneau coloré aux contours ronds et qui en plus faisait du bruit lorsque Rodney l'agitait.

Lorsque Rodney eut finit ses explications, il constata que l'enfant tendait la main avec envie vers l'anneau qu'il tenait.

Rodney regarda l'anneau puis l'enfant . Il hésita à le donner à l'enfant puis se rendit compte que l'objet était de forme arrondie et donc sans danger.

Il le mit dans la main de l'enfant en disant avec un grand sourire :

« tiens…prends-le, puisqu'il a l'air de te plaire…de toute façon, je ne peux rien faire avec »

Le bébé commença alors à jouer avec l'anneau, pendant que Rodney le regardait avec un air à la fois intrigué et bienveillant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'anneau se déclencha. Il s'alluma et commença à faire un léger bruit.

Rodney n'en crut pas ses yeux. Un bébé avait réussit là où il avait échoué depuis des mois avec l'aide de nombreux autres scientifiques et évidement de personnes ayant le gène des Anciens.

En quelques instants, sa vision de celui qu'il surnommait jusqu'alors « Mini-Sheppard » changea définitivement.

Non seulement ce bébé ne hurlait pas en permanence, il pouvait être calme, souriant et même écouter ses discours. Mais en plus , il était « un génie ».

Il venait de résoudre en quelques instants et de façon définitive, tous les problèmes d'alimentation du bouclier de la cité.

Désormais, Rodney appellerait l'enfant par son prénom et non plus par ce surnom très ironique , bien qu'assez justifié tant la ressemblance entre le père et le fils étaient importantes.

Ce fut à l'instant de cette révélation, que la tête de John apparut par la porte entre-ouverte du laboratoire.

En le voyant, Rodney ne put s'empêcher de dire sous l'effet de la joie :

« votre gosse est un génie »

John sourit et sans aucune modestie répondit :

« ouais…je sais…cela vous étonne…c'est de mon fils dont on parle »

Puis, il entra et sortit l'enfant du couffin pour le prendre dans ses bras. En voyant l'anneau dans les mains de l'enfant, il se tourna vers Rodney intrigué :

« Qu'est qu'il a dans les mains ? c'est pas dangeureux au moins… »

Rodney se dépêcha de répondre que non, qu'il s'agissait du fameux régénérateur d'énergie qu'il n'avait jusqu'à présent pas réussit à activer. Il ajouta qu'il aimerait que l'enfant lui redonne l'objet car il allait bien sûr en avoir besoin.

John tenta alors gentiment de reprendre l'objet des mains de l'enfant mais celui-ci resserra ses mains sur l'objet et lança un regard contrarié à son père.

Il n'avait aucune envie de rendre ce nouveau jouet qui lui plaisait beaucoup.

John réessaya une seconde fois mais les mains de l'enfant se resserrèrent encore plus fort.

En voyant la scène, Rodney ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il commençait à trouver cela amusant de voir le Colonel John Sheppard incapable de se faire obéir par un bébé de 6 mois.

John finit par dire un peu contrarié :

« Bon…on va essayer de lui donner quelque chose qui lui plaise autant, sinon il ne va pas le lâcher…venez , on va aller chercher une de ses peluches. »

Rodney approuva et suivit John dans les couloirs en direction des quartiers d'Elizabeth. C'était à ses yeux la seule chose à faire car il savait que seul le père ou la mère de l'enfant arriverait à régler le problème.

Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre et fit signe à Rodney de prendre l'une des peluches qui se trouvait dans le berceau. Rodney en prit une au hasard et la tendit à John.

John proposa la peluche à l'enfant qui le regarda quelques instants, puis reporta son regard vers l'anneau. Il n'était visiblement pas intéressé par cette peluche qu'il connaissait déjà alors que son anneau lui était une nouveauté.

Une seconde tentative fut tout de même effectuée avec une autre peluche mais elle échoua.

Voyant ce second échec, Rodney commença à trouver le temps long et il se risqua à proposer la solution de secours :

« on pourrait peut être prévenir Elizabeth… »

John le regarda avec un regard noir. Il n'avait aucune envie de devoir appeler Elizabeth à l'aide comme s'il était incapable de gérer les caprices de son fils.

Rodney se résigna :

« Très bien…que faisons-nous alors ? »

John lui répondit qu'il n'en savait rien. Au fond de lui, il savait bien que la solution la plus logique était d'aller voir Elizabeth mais il n'arrivait pas s'y résigner. Le jeune homme était conscient qu'Elizabeth n'hésiterait pas à lui reparler de cet incident pour se moquer de lui, bien évidement sans la moindre méchanceté, mais se moquer de lui quand même.

Il s'assit sur le lit avec son fils sur ses genoux et Rodney fit de même.

Il réfléchit pendant quelques minutes puis dit d'un ton assez contrarié :

« bon…aller…on va la voir »

Ils repartirent donc cette fois en direction de la salle de contrôle. Devant la porte, John dit à Rodney d'entrer et d'aller chercher Elizabeth pendant qu'il attendrait dans le couloir avec l'enfant. Rodney le regarda sans comprendre puis il lui revint à l'esprit que le fait que John débarque dans la salle de contrôle avec le bébé dans les bras, mettrait sérieusement en péril toute la discrétion dont ils avaient fait preuve jusqu'à présent vis à vis de la paternité de l'enfant.

Rodney entra et trouva Elizabeth en pleine négociation avec une délégation d'un peuple d'une planète voisine. La jeune femme repéra rapidement Rodney et en voyant son visage contrarié, comprit qu'il y avait un problème.

Elle trouva une formule d'une grande politesse pour s'excuser auprès de ses interlocuteurs et quitta la salle.

En arrivant près de Rodney, elle lui dit assez exaspérée, d'avoir dû paraître impolie vis à vis de la délégation :

« Qu'est ce que vous avez encore faits ? Ou est mon fils ? »

rodney répondit en bafouillant :

« rien…John est dans le couloir avec lui »

Ils sortirent dans le couloir.

En voyant son fils, elle ne put s'empêcher de vouloir le prendre dans ses bras. L'enfant fut ravi à l'idée de se retrouver dans les bras maternels et s'agita. Il tendit les bras vers sa mère et ouvrit les mains laissant s'échapper le fameux anneau. Si la jeune mère ne vit pas l'objet tomber, Rodney et John avaient regardés médusés la scène.

Dès que l'enfant fut dans ses bras, Elizabeth demanda alors à John :

« Quel est le problème ?…Je vous rappelle que je suis en pleine négociation (puis s'adressant aussi à Rodney) au cas ou vous l'auriez oubliés. »

John se pencha alors pour ramasser le précieux objet qui par une chance inouïe n'était pas brisé et répondit tout penaud en le montrant à Elizabeth :

« on voulait juste cela » puis il précisa afin de montrer qu'il ne l'avait pas dérangée pour un motif sans importance :

« c'est le régénérateur des ZPM, il a réussit à l'activer »

Elizabeth ne revint du fait que les deux hommes n'avaient pas été capables d'enlever un objet des mains de son fils. Elle les regarda et dit :

« mais vous avez quel âge tous les deux…venir me déranger pour cela… »

elle embrassa son fils puis le remit dans les bras de John et ajouta en se moquant deux, car finalement ils étaient plus ridicules qu'autre chose :

« je me demande vraiment lequel de vous trois a le plus besoin d'une baby-sitter

aller…filez…moi j'ai du travail »

Les deux hommes repartirent par là où ils étaient venus. John se sentait assez ridicule et Rodney était aux anges car il tenait enfin dans ses mains son cher

régénérateur en fonctionnement.

Pendant les cinq mois et quelque qui suivirent cet incident, de nombreuses choses se passèrent sur Atlantis.

Elizabeth et John continuaient à apprendre à être parents ce qui occupaient tout leur temps libre. Etant donné les spécificités de leur enfant, ils eurent de nombreuses surprises.

Avec le docteur Beckett qui considérait le petit Muad'Hib comme son plus précieux sujet d'étude, ils s'étaient rendu compte d'un certain nombre de capacités exceptionnelles que possédait l'enfant.

Il était télépathe , cela ne faisait aucun doute. Il pouvait également sans que personne ne puisse l'expliquer manipuler en partie la volonté des personnes. Les premiers à en faire les frais avaient été ses parents, qu'il pouvait réussir à faire changer d'avis afin d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Ce don ne marchait bien entendu que lorsque les personnes résistaient peu.

Il activait également tous les objets Anciens qui passaient à sa portée.

Un peu avant l'âge d'un an, ses capacités intellectuelles étaient largement au-dessus de la moyenne et surtout il avait un pouvoir de concentration sur un objet bien supérieur à celui des enfants de son âge.

Rodney avait définitivement adopté le petit « génie » avec lequel il arriva à mettre en marche de nombreuses armes Anciennes jusqu'alors impossibles à activer.

De son côté, le docteur Snowball qui n'était plus à la tête du commandement civil depuis plusieurs mois, travaillait en free-lance avec les différents équipages de Jumper afin de visiter les planètes et les peuples qui l'intéressaient le plus pour ses travaux de recherche. En dehors de ses travaux officiels, il passait la plupart de son temps sur le continent près des Athosiens qui ne cessaient de le passionner.

L'attachement qu'il avait pour Teyla avait finit par déborder du cadre de la grande amitié. Les deux jeunes gens passaient la plupart de leur temps libre ensembles.

Teyla avait trouvé en Jonathan à la fois l'ami , le confident et l'amant qu'elle avait toujours désiré avoir. La vie qui avait été jusqu'alors particulièrement cruelle avec la jeune femme, commença enfin à lui sourire.

Et puis, il y eut cette nuit. Nous étions quelques jours avant le premier anniversaire du fils de John et Elizabeth.

Comme toutes les nuits depuis la naissance de l'enfant, John dormait auprès d'Elizabeth. Cela était à la fois un souhait d'Elizabeth qui se sentait rassurée pour elle et son bébé mais aussi lié au fait que l'enfant ne dormait pas lorsqu'il se sentait pas la présence de son père près de lui.

Alors que tous les trois dormaient profondément, des cris de terreurs déchirèrent le silence de la nuit.

Elizabeth venait de se réveiller en hurlant d'effrois et son fils faisait de même.

Tous deux étaient totalement affolés. Si la mère cessa rapidement de crier , l'enfant lui continua de pleurer et d'hurler.

John connu alors le réveil plus brutal de son existence. Il alluma immédiatement la lumière afin de comprendre ce qui se passait et fut complètement abasourdi en voyant Elizabeth haletante, le visage en larmes et son fils hurlant à plein poumon, les yeux horrifiés.

Il reprit cependant ses esprits et commença par aller chercher son fils dans le berceau pour le calmer car dans son état, il risquait de rapidement réveiller toute la cité.

Au contact de son père, l'enfant cessa rapidement d'hurler mais continua à trembler de peur.

John revint alors s'asseoir près d'Elizabeth avec son fils serré contre lui. Celle-ci était assise sur le lit et commençait seulement à retrouver une respiration à peu près normale mais elle semblait toujours bouleversée. Voyant bien qu'elle n'était pour le moment pas encore en état d'écouter quoi ce soit, John ne lui parla pas mais se contenta de passer son bras libre autour de ses épaules et l'attirer contre lui.

Tous deux blottis dans le bras de John, la mère et l'enfant commencèrent lentement à retrouver leur calme.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Elizabeth fut capable de parler. Elle commença à expliquer à John d'une voix encore hésitante , qu'elle avait fait un rêve affreux (8). Ce rêve avait été fait de bribes d'images qui semblaient très réelles mais sans lien les unes avec les autres.

Dans ce rêve, Elizabeth expliqua qu'elle avait vu tout d'abord leur fils fixant avec un regard effrayant une surface bleutée et lumineuse, puis la porte des étoiles qui était traversée par une nuée aveuglante et enfin, leur fils mourrant puis disparaissant dans une nuée blanche et scintillante.

John écouta Elizabeth avec beaucoup d'attention mais curieusement ne fut pas affolée par son récit.

Il fut convaincu qu'elle avait fait un mauvais rêve lié au fait qu'elle avait peur comme toutes les mères de perdre son enfant. Il était convaincu que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar banal et que son fils s'était mis à hurler car il avait ressenti la peur de sa mère. Dans la mesure ou le rêve d'Elizabeth restait assez flou et sans logique apparente, il ne fut pas vraiment inquiet.

Cependant, il ne dit rien de ce qu'il pensait et se montra aussi compréhensif que possible avec Elizabeth.

Lorsqu'Elizabeth eut retrouvé totalement ses esprits, elle dit :

« je pense qu'il s'est passé quelque chose dans cette salle sur la planète « Renaissance »…bien sûr, Beckett a dit que c'était médical mais après ce rêve, je ne peux pas croire qu'il ne soit rien passé…c'est la seule explication »

John lui répondit alors avec un ton doux et compatissant :

« d'accord…c'est possible…et vous voulez que l'on y retourne pour vérifier ce qui a put se passer… c'est promis , on va essayer d'organiser cela dans les jours qui viennent»

Il n'était pas persuadé de l'utilité d'un tel voyage car il avait été très convaincu par les explications initiales de Beckett ;Mais c'était peu de chose d'y retourner et si cela lui permettait de ne plus jamais voir les deux êtres auquel il était le plus attaché dans un pareil état , il voulait bien le faire.

Elizabeth fut rassurée d'entendre John la soutenir. Elle allait rapidement avoir les réponses à ses questions et ne pas rester dans un doute qui lui était très pénible.

Elizabeth dit alors en regardant avec beaucoup de tendresse son fils qui s'était rendormi :

« il a ressenti ma peur et c'est pour cela qu'il a crié…(elle ajouta en se sentant un peu coupable)…le pauvre, je lui ai fait subir un sacré choc… »

John dit à la jeune femme en l'embrassant sur le front et avec un ton rassurant :

« hé…c'est pas la peine de vous en vouloir… je crois qu'il va vite s'en remettre…il a juste besoin de dormir…et nous aussi »

Quelques instants plus tard, toute la petite famille s'était rendormit.

Le lendemain en début d'après-midi, Elizabeth toute souriante arriva dans ses quartiers. Elle savait qu'à cette heure, un jour ou aucune mission n'était prévue, elle trouverait John et son fils en train de faire la sieste.

Comme d'habitude, l'enfant dormait sur la poitrine de son père. Elizabeth s'approcha et vint s'allonger à côté de John. Elle avait décidé d'attendre qu'il se réveille pour lui annoncer une bonne nouvelle.

Elle posa sa tête près de celle de son fils qui dormait à poings fermés.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle fut très surprise d'entendre une voix familière :

« alors on squatte… »

Elizabeth ne put s'empêcher de sourire, elle avait vraiment cru que John dormait.

Elle répondit alors avec malice :

« vous squattez bien mon lit »

John lui répondit sur le même ton, en regardant autour de lui comme pour vérifier ce qu'il savait déjà :

« c'est pas faux…alors je suppose que vous avez eu votre réponse »

Elizabeth tout heureuse put lui annoncer :

« oui…la mission aura lieu dans trois jours et en plus le docteur Jackson ( a accepté de venir pour nous aider »

John était vraiment heureux pour Elizabeth car il savait qu'elle tenait beaucoup à s'y rendre. Il dit avec un ton enthousiaste :

« c'est parfait tout cela…vous restez un peu dormir »

Elizabeth répondit que non car elle avait une réunion avec les scientifiques dans à peine une heure.

John ne fut pas convaincu et lui répondit :

« Attendez, elle est dans cinquante minutes votre réunion…vous pouvez bien rester dormir 35-40 minutes et vous serez encore en avance… »

Elizabeth lui répondit alors :

« oui…sauf que pour cela , il faudrait mettre le réveil et je ne veux pas réveiller le bébé »

John lui répondit alors en souriant :

« quel réveil…il n'y a pas besoin de réveil…vous dormez et je vous réveillerais… »

Elizabeth fut surprise :

« vous n'allez pas dormir »

John lui répondit qu'il avait déjà assez dormit et que s'il restait couché, c'était pour permettre à l'enfant de finir de dormir.

Elizabeth remarqua avant de s'endormir que le père et le fils portait chacun le même tee-shirt bleu criard sur lequel était inscrit en immenses caractères blancs cerclés de rouge vif « Ny » (9). Elle ne put s'empêcher de trouver cela assez grotesque d'autant plus que le fils portait un tee-shit beaucoup trop grand pour lui et pour cause, il s'agissait de celui de son père. Elle ne put s'empêcher de dire :

« vous étiez obligé de lui mettre ce tee-shirt ridicule…déjà sur vous, je vous ai déjà dit que cela faisait gamin de 14 ans…et puis ce Ny en plus milieu, c'est d'une discrétion… »

John fut un peu contrarié qu'Elizabeth critique encore les tee-shirts de son équipe fétiche et lui répondit :

« hé…d'abord, ils ne sont pas ridicules, ils sont magnifiques…ensuite, c'est le maillot des Giants donc un peu de respect pour mes idoles et ma ville adorée…( il ajouta alors sur un ton qui était celui de la plaisanterie beaucoup plus que de la menace)…et si vous continuez à les critiquer, je ne vous réveille pas…»

Elizabeth lui répondit alors sur le même ton :

« Essayer donc et vous irez assister à la réunion à ma place….vous allez voir l'avancement des recherches de Rodney sur la régénération des cellules d'énergie anciennes , cela va beaucoup vous plaire… »

Elizabeth acheva sa phrase et s'endormit sans attendre de réponse de John , qui de toute façon n'en avait pas vraiment trouvé.

Trois jours plus tard, dans la cantine de la base presque vide à cette heure tardive, il était 9 heures du matin , John et Rodney prenaient ensembles leur petit – déjeuner.

Comme ils n'avaient pas de mission de prévue ce jour là, ils étaient assez libres de leur horaire.

Bien que les accrochages eurent été nombreux entre les deux hommes à cause de la gaucherie de l'un et du caractère assez entier de l'autre, ils s'appréciaient beaucoup et étaient de bons amis.

Si au départ, le fils de John avait été un facteur d'éloignement des deux amis, depuis que Rodney avait pris le gamin en adoration, il était devenu un facteur de rapprochement.

Alors qu'ils discutaient des potins de la base, Elizabeth arriva avec son fils dans les bras et un biberon à la main. Elle était visiblement à la fois très pressée et très enthousiaste.

Quand elle fut arriver près de la table, l'enfant réclama à aller à sur les genoux de son père. Elizabeth la laissa glisser lentement de ses bras en même temps qu'elle regardait John :

« je vais accueillir le docteur Jackson, il sera là d'ici quelques minutes…(en regardant son fils et en tendant le biberon au père)…il n'a pas encore manger…(puis en regardant les deux hommes) vous le gardez avec vous ce matin…de toute façon vous n'avez pas grand chose à faire si j'ai bien compris…»

Rondey voulut protester que toute de même une demi-journée pour reposer son précieux cerveau n'était pas du temps de perdu, mais il n'eut pas le temps de commencer sa phrase qu'Elizabeth était déjà partie après avoir embrasser son fils en vitesse.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent quelques instants avec un air ahuri puis reprirent leurs esprits.

John dit alors tout tenant le biberon à son fils :

« Qu'est ce que l'on va faire pour s'occuper ? »

rodney lui lança un regard qui disait la même chose.

John eut alors une idée :

« je sais…on peut déjà commencer par aller faire une petite ballade dans la base , histoire de voir les autres bosser pendant que l'on ne fait rien »

Cette idée bien qu'un peu sadique au goût de Rodney, lui plut et fut accepter.

Lorsque tout le monde eut fini son petit déjeuner, John mit son blouson et enferma son fils à l'intérieur serré contre lui car avait peur que le petit ne prenne froid à l'extérieur. Rodney le regarda faire très impressionner :

« wouah…mieux que le blouson de Maverick… »

John lui répondit avec la modestie qui le caractérisait :

« ouais je sais…et même mieux que Tom »

Ils partirent donc tous les trois et arpentèrent les couloirs puis sortirent sur la plate forme.

Ils rencontrèrent un certain nombre de connaissances qu'ils taquinèrent sans aucune gêne. En général, les personnes étaient bien plus intriguées par la tête de l'enfant qui dépassait du blouson de John que par le fait que les deux hommes soient livrés à eux même.

Mais, cette activité avait ses limites et au bout d'une bonne heure, les deux hommes commencèrent à retomber dans l'ennui.

John eut alors envi de voir le Docteur Jackson avec lequel il avait rapidement parlé un peu avant son départ sur Atlantis. John était curieux de revoir le scientifique qui comme tous les scientifiques était à ses yeux de militaire, étrange. Il avait aussi envie de connaître sa réaction en attendant parler de la planète « Renaissance ».

Il n'eut pas de difficulté à convaincre Rodney de l'accompagner dans le bureau d'Elizabeth ou avait lieu un entretien entre Elizabeth et le docteur Jackson.

Ils frappèrent à la porte du bureau et entrèrent sans attendre d'y avoir été autorisé. En les voyant, Elizabeth leva les yeux au ciel et dit avec une voix exaspérée :

« Juste ciel…mais qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? »

les deux hommes saluèrent de loin le docteur Jackson et après seulement John répondit pour Rondey et lui :

« ben…on passait dans le coin alors on a eut envi d'aller vous dire bonjour»

Daniel regardait la scène sans vraiment en revenir et pensa, bien n'ait jamais été porté sur la discipline « mais qu'est ce c'est cette base ou tout le monde fait ce qu'il veut ?».

En voyant, celui qu'il avait reconnu comme étant le Major Sheppard, avec un jeune enfant dans son blouson, il lui sembla qu'il était en train de délirer.

Il ferma les yeux puis les ouvrit et constata non sans inquiétude qu'il était bien dans la réalité.

Le bébé qui était endormi au moment ou John et Rodney étaient entrés , se réveilla et en voyant sa mère ne put s'empêcher de s'agiter et de dire « maman, maman » ses yeux verts maintenant grand ouvert .

A cet instant, les choses commencèrent à s'éclaircir dans la tête de Daniel. Le bébé était bien celui d'Elizabeth, celui même dont elle venait de parler. Et à voir, les yeux du bambin, il semblait plus que probable que le major Sheppard en soit le père.

En constatant ce fait, Daniel ne put s'empêcher de penser que les choses sur Atlantis étaient beaucoup plus rapides et simples que sur Terre ou le règlement militaire était la règle.

Elizabeth prit son fils dans ses bras et tenta alors de redonner un semblant de logique à cette scène.

Elle expliqua au Docteur Jackson qu'il avait en face de lui les trois enfants terriens de la base et que bien que deux d'entre eux ait obtenu depuis longtemps leur majorité, ils se comportaient comme le seul authentique enfant de la base.

Puis cette fois sans plaisanter, elle lui présenta son fils.

La première réaction de Daniel fut de dire « il est mignon ».

En attendant cette remarque, John ne put s'empêcher de penser « évidemment qu'il est mignon…c'est de mon fils dont on parle ».

La seconde réaction du scientifique fut d'ajouter « il est…comment dire pas tout à fait ordinaire…je me trompe ? »

Après son ascension, Daniel était en mesure de ressentir lorsqu'une personne était liée aux Anciens.

Elizabeth lui répondit qu'il avait raison et lui expliqua tout ce qu'il devait savoir sur l'enfant.

Pendant la suite de la discussion, il fut convenu que la mission débuterait en début d'après – midi. Le docteur Jackson prévint Elizabeth que l'étude du site pourrait être longue et la traduction ne serait peut être pas achevée avant quelques semaines.

Visiblement , le docteur Jackson était impatient de voir ces ruines car les informations que lui avaient données Elizabeth lui faisaient penser qu'il avait affaire à quelque chose d'exceptionnel.

Quelques heures plus tard, l'équipe de Jumper One ainsi que le docteur Jackson et Elizabeth quittait Atlantis en direction de la planète Renaissance.

Elizabeth avait pu s'absenter grâce au docteur Snowball qui avait accepté de bon cœur de la remplacer de façon provisoire dans sa fonction de chef civil.

Comme lors de la mission précédente, le Jumper se pose sur la plaine à proximité de ruines.

En s'approchant du bâtiment, le docteur Jackson fut très surpris de sa forme. Pour la première fois , un bâtiment construit par les Anciens avaient la forme d'un temple.

En pénétrant à l'intérieur, Daniel alla de surprise en émerveillement devant la richesse des inscriptions écrites sur les parois. Alors que jusqu'à présent, touts les bâtiments anciens avaient des murs muets. Il avait sous les yeux des centaines de textes.

Mais, ce fut la langue utilisée qui le surpris le plus. Comme Elizabeth avant lui, il constata qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la langue ordinaire des Anciens mais d'une variante encore inconnue visiblement destinée à un usage rituel voir religieux.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la fameuse salle ou Elizabeth avait eu son malaise, il fut émerveiller par la richesse des parois. Il fixa alors le sol et lu la plaque. Puis il porta son regard de nouveau sur les murs et vit le second texte identique.

Il commença à le lire et ne put s'empêcher de s'écrier pendant que tous les regards étaient dirigés sur lui :

« Mon Dieu ! C'est impossible! C'est totalement extraordinaire! »

CHAPITRE 4

Notes :

Les personnages de Star Wars cités ainsi que les planètes sont la propriété de leur créateur Georges Lucas et la société Lucas Film.

Lorsqu'il acheva cette phrase, John dit assez exaspéré :

« Qu'est ce qui est extraordinaire ? »

Daniel Jackson répondit avec beaucoup de passion :

« Et bien, pour la première fois, nous sommes en présence de preuves que les Anciens avaient des croyances mystiques….ces textes sont extraordinaires, ils ont été écrits lorsque les défaites face aux wraiths ont commencées à se multiplier…si ma traduction est exacte, ils font état d'une croyance en une force qui serait capable d'anéantir ce nouvel ennemi »

Il s'arrêta et ajouta assez contrarié :

« écoutez…je ne peux pas vous en dire beaucoup plus car il faut faire une traduction très précise des textes afin de ne pas faire d'erreurs…je propose donc que nous copions les textes les plus importants et que nous les ramenions sur Atlantis pour les étudier. »

Bien qu'Elizabeth et le reste de l'équipe furent assez frustrés de rester en partie sur leur faim , ils se résolurent à l'idée.

Daniel aidé d'Elizabeth et Rodney , commença à faire une copie des textes.

Quelques heures plus tard, dans le bureau d'Elizabeth transformé pour l'occasion en atelier de traduction, Daniel commença avec enthousiasme à expliquer aux membres de l'équipe de Jumper One ce qu'il avait découvert.

« Les textes que nous avons découverts sont écrits dans une langue à usage religieux qui ressemble beaucoup à la langue des Anciens mais avec un certain nombres de variantes…les différences entre les deux langues me posent quelques problèmes d'interprétation mais je vais revenir sur ce point plus tard…ce que j'ai découvert, c'est que les Anciens ont construit ce temple à l'époque ou certains d'entre eux comprirent que la guerre avec les Wraiths allaient être perdue…ils n'ont pas instauré un culte religieux, en fait, il s'agit plutôt qu'une croyance en une prophétie…mais, le texte qui se trouve sur le sol et le mur et qui est le plus intéressant est incomplet, il n'y a pas la partie finale…j'ignore pourquoi…peut être a t-elle été effacée ?…ce temple et cette croyance ne faisaient pas l'unanimité visiblement chez les Anciens, ils étaient secrets et à en croire certains textes seulement pratiqués par une intelligentsia passionnée par la science… »

Il regarda ses interlocuteurs afin de vérifier s'ils suivaient toujours ses explications et en constatant que tout le monde le regardait avec beaucoup d'attention , il se décida à poursuivre :

« le texte sur le sol et le même que celui du mur à un détail près, le mot « Muad'Hib » n'a pas le même sens dans les deux textes…dans le premier, il désigne une arme , dans le second, il désigne un guide…c'est très curieux qu'un même mot soit utilisé dans deux sens si différents…la partie visible des deux principaux textes répète le chiffre 6 en plusieurs reprises et il y est question d'un nouvel espoir qui naîtrait hors de la communauté des Anciens mais qui deviendrait le porteur de l'arme et réinstaurait l'équilibre des forces définitivement, puis deviendrait le guide universel jusqu'à la fin des temps…tout cela est assez flou et très peu explicable scientifiquement…. »

Il s'arrêta et regarda Elizabeth :

« les textes n'expliquent pas en quoi consiste cette arme…il y a également une confusion entre la force auquel croyait les Anciens et l'arme….il m'est impossible de déterminer s'il s'agit de deux entités séparées ou bien d'une même chose désignée de deux façons différentes… j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir trouver l'explication à votre cauchemar…mais ces textes sont une découverte archéologique immense car ils nous montrent que les Anciens avaient des croyances mystiques ce que nous ignorions jusqu'à présent »

Elizabeth le coupa alors :

« mais vous venez de dire que le mot Muad'hib était écrit à plusieurs reprises…or mon fils porte ce nom sans que je sache vraiment comment j'ai connu ce prénom…cela ne peut pas être une simple coincidence ? »

Daniel lui répondit :

« il est fort possible que vous aillez lu ce nom sur un des murs et qu'il vous soit resté en mémoire de façon inconsciente…cela ne serait absolument pas étonnant , je l'ai vu plusieurs fois inscrit dans la salle ou vous m'avez racontez avoir déjeuner…comme vous avez connu un choc émotionnel important lié à cette planète, vous êtes restée marquée par ce nom…et puis ces textes ont été écrits , il y a des centaines d'années…si cette arme avait due faire son office , elle l'aurait fait depuis longtemps »

En entendant, la dernière phrase de Daniel Jackson, John et Rodney approuvèrent de la tête. Tous deux étaient convaincus qu'il était impossible qu'il existe une quelconque force mystérieuse. Rodney car son esprit de scientifique ne pouvait concevoir la notion de « force mystique et mystérieuse ». Quant à John, son opinion se résumait aux quelques paroles qu'il prononça :

« Oui…ce sont des légendes , des histoires comme on en raconte aux gosses…c'est impossible…et puis, les croyances de ce genre existent chez tous les peuples et jusqu'ici aucun Dieu n'est venu sur une planète. »

Daniel approuva la remarque de John :

« le colonel a raison…toutes les grandes civilisations que nous avons connues sur la Terre , ont cru en des Dieux ou des forces mystiques…il n'est donc pas étonnant que les Anciens aient également eu ce genre de croyance…mais, scientifiquement, nous ne pouvons pas les vérifier… »

Elizabeth avait écoutée les paroles du Docteur Jackson avec beaucoup d'attention. Au début, elle était restée sceptique puis progressivement, elle avait acceptée l'idée que cela pouvait n'être qu'une coïncidence…qu'après tout, son cauchemar n'avait été qu'une conséquence du choc émotionnel lié à cette planète, auquel s'ajoutait sa peur maternelle de perdre son fils.

Le Docteur Jackson ajouta qu'il allait tout de même terminer la traduction des textes secondaires car ils contenaient des informations précieuses sur le déroulement de la guerre entre les Wraiths et les Anciens. Jusqu'ici les informations qui avaient été trouvées sur cette question étaient assez générales.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la réunion prit fin.

Elizabeth fut satisfaite de ne plus se poser de questions angoissantes et bien décidée à oublier ce cauchemar et cette planète qui lui avait causé tant de soucis.

Pendant quelques jours, le docteur Jackson resta sur Atlantis et ses traductions permirent aux membres de l'expédition d'avoir une vision assez précise du déroulement de la guerre entre les Wraiths et les Anciens.

Cela leur permit de mieux comprendre les différentes tactiques militaires employées par les deux camps et d'ainsi pouvoir les utiliser contre les Wraiths dès que cela leur serait possible.

Daniel transmit également à Elizabeth ses connaissances sur la maîtrise de la langue utilisée sur cette planète afin qu'elle soit capable de traduire seule de nouveaux textes si elle venait à en découvrir dans le cadre d'autres missions.

Quatre ans plus tard, nous étions au début d'un après midi assez exceptionnel puisqu' Elizabeth avait autorisé la plupart des membres de l'expédition d'Atlantis à prendre une demie-journée de repos. La base était donc déserte. Enfin, presque déserte puisqu 'Elizabeth était en train de s'installer devant son ordinateur afin de faire une traduction de certains textes anciens trouvés lors de missions précédentes et qui semblaient contenir beaucoup d'informations militaires stratégiques qui étaient les bienvenues en cette période très troublée.

Elle était sur le point de s'asseoir devant son écran, une tasse de thé à la main quand un objet de couleur vint percuté l'écran de son ordinateur à très grande vitesse.

Le précieux portable tomba violemment au sol dans un vacarme épouvantable, presque pulvérisé par cet objet encore non identifié.

La couleur puis des rires qu'elle crut percevoir au loin, renseignèrent Elizabeth encore figée par la stupéfaction sur la nature de l'inconnu qui venait de massacrer son cher outil de travail.

Bien qu'elle se refusa pendant quelques instants à admettre cette évidence, elle dut rapidement s'y résoudre.

Elle se pencha derrière la table ou se trouvait les restes de son ordinateur et y trouva un ballon de football qu'elle attrapa avec agacement.

Assez furieuse, elle s'avança jusqu'à la rambarde de la salle de contrôle le ballon dans les mains et vit dans le hall situé en contre-bas ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulue voir.

Son fils âgé de presque 6 ans jouait au football avec Rodney, Ford et les docteurs Beckett et Snowball.

Teyla était assise sur des marches à proximité de ce terrain de football improvisé et selon Elizabeth très mal choisi.

L'explication de la non-participation de Teyla à ce match commençait à être assez visible.

Elizabeth regarda un part un les différents joueurs qui levèrent tous les yeux en la voyant arrivée.

Tous semblaient un petit peu gênés par le fait de s'être fait prendre en flagrant délit mais aussi car ils savaient qu'un incident venait de se produire.

Elizabeth regarda alors son fils avec un certain calme car elle savait qu'il n'était pas le coupable qu'elle recherchait.

En voyant le regard de sa mère se poser sur lui, le jeune garçon eut immédiatement un réflexe de défense :

« c'est pas moi Maman, je te jure que j'ai rien fait »

Elizabeth sourit à son fils et lui répondit avec une certaine douceur car elle savait pertinemment que son fils n'avait pas la force physique nécessaire pour envoyer un ballon de foot à une telle vitesse et aussi loin :

« Je me doute bien que ce n'est pas toi , mon ange. Ou est ton père ? »

En entendant la question de sa mère , le garçon fut un peu perdu. Il défendit évidement son père en répondant :

« je sais pas , il est pas là »

Mais, ses regards amusés en direction de sous la rambarde sur laquelle était Elizabeth, trahissaient ses paroles.

Toute l'assistance regardait Elizabeth puis son fils puis sous la rambarde avec un regard tendu . Ils attendaient fébrilement de savoir ce qui allait se passer.

Elizabeth qui était assez contrariée , dit alors avec une voix qui trahissait une certaine impatience :

« John »

Un silence se fit entendre.

Elle recommença avec une voix plus calme :

« John…écoutez sortez de là. Vous vous comportez comme un gamin .C'est vraiment ridicule… »

à ce moment là, une voix se fit entendre de sous la rambarde ,elle était assez méfiante :

« Je suis désolé…vraiment désolé. On jouait et j'ai tiré trop fort… »

Elizabeth ne fut pas vraiment convaincue par ses excuses, elle était bien trop agacée de ne pas pouvoir parler dans les yeux avec le coupable.

D'un ton assez exaspéré , elle dit :

« écoutez vous sortez…votre attitude est stupide… »

Sentant qu'il fallait sortir à découvert maintenant , sinon les risques pour sa survie seraient encore plus compromit , John se décida à quitter sa cachette.

Lorsqu'elle put le voir, Elizabeth lança non sans énervement le ballon dans sa direction en faisant tout de même attention de ne pas le toucher et lui dit très contrariée :

« bravo…c'était vraiment malin de vous comportez comme cela devant votre fils…cela va l'aider à grandir…maintenant , vous avez détruit mon portable donc vous êtes priés de m'en trouver un autre qui marche parce que moi j'ai du travail… »

La dessus, elle quitta la rambarde très contrariée et alla dans son bureau.

John et son fils se regardèrent et le père dit :

« Bof…c'est qu'un ordinateur….Elle va pas nous en vouloir longtemps…je suis sur que dans une heure, elle aura tout oublié. »

Le fils acquiesça. Tout le reste de l'assistance pensa également que tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre très vite.

Muad'hib avait déjà récupéré le ballon et la partie interrompue pendant quelques minutes put reprendre .John convint cependant avec les autres joueurs de faire attention cette fois à ne pas relancer le ballon de façon risquée.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Elizabeth n'était toujours pas sortie de son bureau et l'heure du dîner approchait à grand pas.

John commença à trouver cela inquiétant et se décida à aller la voir persuadé qu'elle avait oubliée l'incident de l'après midi et n'aurait aucune rancune envers lui.

Il entra dans son bureau sans frapper et vit Elizabeth de dos en train d'écrire penchée sur une quantité impressionnante de feuilles. John remarqua qu' elle avait troquée son habituel tee shirt rouge contre un débardeur de couleur identique. Visiblement , elle effectuait sur papier la traduction qu'elle aurait du faire sur son ordinateur.

La jeune femme ne l'entendit pas entrer mais elle devina sa présence lorsqu'il s'approcha très près d'elle et qu'elle sentit un souffle très lèger sur sa nuque.

Elle était toujours contrariée par ce qui s'était passé cet après midi là.

Avec une voix assez agacée, elle dit :

« quoi encore. quel est le problème ? »

En l'entendant , John pris conscience qu'il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne et dut se décidé à changer le type de discours qu'il avait prévu.

« écoutez je suis désolé vraiment…pour votre ordinateur…pour mon attitude…mais d'un autre côté c'était qu'un ballon, c'est pas si grave »

En terminant sa phrase, John se rendit compte que la seconde partie était très maladroite et annulait même plus ou moins l'efficacité de la première.

Elizabeth ne lui répondit rien, elle était assez déçue de sa réponse qu'elle jugea pour le moins immature.

Elle avait vraiment été déçue par son attitude très enfantine devant son propre fils et espérait qu'il allait prendre conscience de son erreur mais visiblement c'était peine perdue.

De la déception , la jeune femme finit par percevoir une certaine tristesse qu'elle avait du mal à cacher.

John qui était tout près d'elle sentit bien qu'elle n'allait pas bien et hésitait sur l'attitude à adopter.

Après quelques instants, il se décida à déposer un baiser sur l'épaule nue de la jeune femme. En sentant le contact de ses lèvres, Elizabeth fut surprise puis tiraillé entre deux envies opposées.

Elle hésitait entre repousser John énergiquement pour son comportement de gamin et pour utiliser des méthodes peu réglementaires afin de se faire pardonner. Et céder à l'envie de se laisser faire.

Mais, lorsque les baisers de John se poursuivirent le long de son épaule puis sur su nuque, la jeune femme laissa tomber toutes ses rétissances.

Elle reposa son stylo et commença à passer ses doigts dans les cheveux de John puis à caresser son front .

En sentant les caresses d'Elizabeth, John releva la tête et regarda la jeune femme dans les yeux.

Quelques minutes auparavent, il y aurait lu de la tristesse mais à cet instant, il voyait un grand apaisement.

Il déposa alors un baiser sur les lèvres d'Elizabeth. Au contact de ces lèvres douces et chaudes qu'elle n'avait plus sentie sur les siennes depuis de longues années, la jeune femme eut une réelle impression de revivre. Elle sentit à cet instant que quelque chose allait changé. Le statu quo qu'ils avaient tout deux mis en place afin de se protéger l'un, l'autre venait de se briser. Ils allaient, elle en était persuadée à cet instant, cesser de ne pas assumer la nature profondément amoureuse de leur relation.

Elle répondit à ce baiser avec beaucoup de douceur. Lentement, ce qui n'était qu'un doux baiser devint de plus en plus passionné.

Cependant, ils sentirent tout deux que les choses allaient être incontrôlables très rapidement et la raison d'Elizabeth l'emporta une fois de plus sur ses envies. La jeune femme s'obligea, non sans avoir luttée avec elle même, a stoppé cette embrassade.

Elle regarda alors John dans les yeux mais n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique se soit.

Une voix d'enfant retentit en effet dans le bureau.

« Maman , Papa…vous venez…Rodney , il a dit que c'était l'heure de manger…et qu'il faut que vous vous dépêchiez »

Dans l'embrasure de la porte, les deux parents virent leur fils tout souriant. Ils échangèrent un sourire et l'enfant s'avança vers eux.

Le petit garçon demanda à aller dans les bras de son père. Quand Elizabeth vit le père et le fils enlacé, elle se leva et ne put résistée à l'envie d'embrasser son fils et John. Elle déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils qui avait posé sa tête contre la poitrine de son père puis embrassa tendrement John. Le jeune homme fut très agréablement surpris , et comprit lui aussi que les choses avaient changé entre eux.

Ce n'était que quelques baisers pourtant ils traduisaient un profond changement dans leur relation et il s'en réjouissait.

Il dit ensuite avec malice et en interrogant du regard Elizabeth :

« On y va ?…ne faisons pas attendre notre cher Rodney »

Elizabeth lui sourit et hocha de la tête.

Ils sortirent tous les trois du bureau.

Dans le couloir, John et Elizabeth ne se parlèrent pas . Ils étaient bien trop occupés à réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer.

S'ils se réjouissaient de l'évolution de leur relation, leur joie était entachée par le contexte de larmes et de sang ou ils vivaient chaque jour.

En quatre ans, la vie sur Atlantis était en effet devenue de plus en plus difficile.

La guerre contre les Wraiths qui semblaient pouvoir être gagner quelques années auparavant , continuaient de faire rage et semblaient perdues pour les habitants d'Atlantis ainsi que leurs alliés dans un délai assez court.

La cité d'Atlantis n'était pas menacée car grâce au régénérateur d'énergie, le bouclier pouvait être maintenu en permanence à sa puissance maximum. Les tirs wraiths ne diminuaient plus sa puissance assurant la sécurité de la cité.

Devant ce fait, les Wraiths s'étaient d'ailleurs éloignés de la planète dont ils ne désespéraient pas cependant arriver à bout, pour se consacrer aux autres planètes alliées d'Atlantis.

Depuis le début, les Wraiths avaient pour objectif la Terre mais pour gagner cette bataille, ils avaient besoin de pouvoir se nourrir sans trop s'éloigner.

Ils avaient pris le contrôle de nombreuses planètes dans les galaxies les plus proches de la Terre. Ils maintenaient leur influence grâce à leur capacités d'armement très importantes et leur technologie militaire très avancée.

Les planètes n'étant pas encore sous domination wraith s'étaient alliés aux Atlantes et aux Terriens qui représentaient leur principale chance de salut étant donné qu'ils n'avaient bien souvent qu'un avancement technologique très limité.

En quelques années, seuls les individus les mieux protéger et armer avaient survécus et avaient établi une domination sur un nombre très important de planètes.

Depuis quelques semaines, ils avaient commencé à mettre en place une gigantesque opération destinée à leurs apporter de la nourriture en quantité suffisante lorsqu'ils attaqueraient la Terre.

Ils avaient mis en place le déplacement forcé des populations de certaines planètes éloignées vers les planètes les plus proches de la Terre et de fait à proximité d'Atlantis à l'aide de vaisseaux de transports géants inspirés des vaisseaux ruches pouvant contenir plusieurs milliers de personnes et escortés par 4 à 8 chasseurs.

Grâce à cet immonde stratagème, ils allaient très rapidement disposer de la nourriture en abondance et pouvoir réduire au minimum leurs déplacements au sein de l'univers.

Ils allaient pouvoir se concentrer totalement sur leur attaque finale de la Terre.

Les membres d'Atlantis en collaboration avec le SGC faisaient tout leur possible pour empêcher cette catastrophe.

En premier lieu, ils essayaient d'évacuer les planètes les plus exposés aux rafles des Wraiths. Mais, les tentatives pour sauver les populations étaient très risquées car les vaisseaux atlantes étaient poursuivis par les vaisseaux chasseurs Wraiths.

De plus, ni les Atlantes ni les terriens ne disposaient de vaisseaux de très grande capacité permettant d'évacuer les populations.

De très nombreuses planètes autrefois alliées d'Atlantis étaient désormais vides d'habitants.

Heureusement, l'hyperespace dont disposait les Jumpers permettait à ceux-ci d'attaquer les vaisseaux de transports wraiths non escortés avant qu'ils ne soient chargés en habitants, de les détruite puis de fuir sans être rattrapés par les chasseurs.

C'est dans un tel contexte qu'Elizabeth avait pris la décision en collaboration avec le chef militaire d'Atlantis Cadwell de donner une demie-journée de repos aux membres de l'expédition afin de laisser la pression retombée.

ENTRACTE

Allez donc boire manger dormir !

(1) Le lendemain, en fin d'après midi, l'un des techniciens de la salle de contrôle annonça :

« activation non programmée de la porte »

Toutes les équipes des jumpers étaient restées à la base attendant une occasion d'agir.

Elizabeth fut intriguée par cette annonce puis rassurée lorsque le technicien ajouta :

« c'est un code allié »

Elle autorisa l'ouverture de la porte et une communication radio commença :

« Docteur Weir, je suis Maitre Kenobi , le chef de la flotte des vaisseaux de la planète Tatoine , nous venons de voir décoller un vaisseau de transports wraith de la planète Yavin . Ils viennent de rafler une partie de la population. »

En prononçant ces mots, la voix de Kenobi était couverte d'émotion.

Elizabeth fut également abattue d'autant plus qu'elle ne put que lui répondre :

« Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons rien faire Maître . La flotte de chasseurs qui l'accompagnent est trop importante pour que nous intervenions »

La voix de Kenobi redevint à cet instant , presque joyeuse :

« Justement, pour la première fois, ce vaisseau n'a qu'un chasseur pour l'escorter. Docteur, avec tout le respect que je vous dois , c'est une occasion unique de sauver des milliers d'innocents. Nous ne possédons pas de vaisseaux assez rapides ni assez maniables pour intervenir mais avec vos Jumpers vous pouvez certainement arriver à arraisonner ce vaisseau. »

Tout le personnel de la salle de contrôle écoutait désormais la conversation ainsi que Caldwell et John.

Tous attendaient avec impatience la réaction d'Elizabeth.

En voyant tous ces regards posés sur elle, la jeune femme crut plus sage de consulter Caldwell.

« Qu'en pensez vous Colonel Caldwell ? Cela semble t'il faisable ? »

Caldwell fut assez réticent, il n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée qu'il jugea trop risquée.

En entendant sa réponse, John réagit immédiatement :

« Sauf votre respect, je pense que c'est tout à fait faisable . Laissez-moi 4 jumpers avec de bons pilotes et je pense que l'on peut arrêter ce monstre. »

Sa voix était très décidée et cela fit peur à Elizabeth car elle sentit que rien n'allait l'arrêter.

Même si elle se réjouissait de pouvoir sauver la vie de beaucoup d'innocents, au fond d'elle-même, elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas bien se passer.

Elle avait de plus peur de perdre John.

Mais, comme bien souvent, le sens du devoir passa avant tout et elle accepta de laisser partir John. Caldwell accepta également car il savait que John était de toute façon le meilleur pilote qu'il ait et il le savait capable de mener avec beaucoup de courage cette mission très risquée.

Elizabeth donna son accord à Kenobi ainsi que la fréquence radio sur laquelle il pourrait joindre les pilotes des Jumper afin de les guider.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quatre Jumper décollèrent de la base avec 4 pilotes et 5 soldats habitués aux missions d'infiltration à leurs bords.

Rapidement, ils obtinrent la position du vaisseau wraith et activèrent l'hyperespace.

Arriver à une distance de sécurité convenable, les quatre Jumper virent croiser dans l'espace , le gigantesque vaisseau précédé d'un vaisseau chasseur.

John comprit tout de suite que pour réussir , ils allaient devoir séparer les deux vaisseaux.

Il décida dans un premier temps de déclencher un combat avec le chasseur afin de l'isoler.

Le vaisseau de transports malgré sa taille était peu dangereux pour les Jumpers car son armement était essentiellement efficace face à des vaisseaux de grandes tailles tels le Daedalus.

Il s'agissait donc de neutraliser rapidement le chasseur sans pour autant perdre de vu le second vaisseau.

John pris la décision d'attaquer le chasseur avec deux jumpers et de laisser les deux autres suivrent le vaisseau de transports hors de la zone de détection des scanners.

Avec sa radio, il expliqua à Elizabeth et Caldwell l'état de la situation et ce qu'il comptait faire.

Il obtint à sa grande satisfaction une carte blanche de chacun.

Il contacta alors le pilote du Jumper qui allait devoir attaquer avec lui.

« Capitaine Solo , ici le colonel Sheppard. Est-ce que vous m'entendez ? »

« très bien mon Colonel »

« parfait. Nous allons essayer de séparer le chasseur du vaisseau de transport. Vous allez me secondez…je vais servir d'appât…je vais passer dans la zone de détection de son scanner afin d'attirer son attention…le but est qu'il s'éloigne du vaisseau de transport…dès qu'il a commencé à bouger , vous devez vous positionner entre les deux et y restez afin de les empêchez de se rejoindre »

« Bien mon Colonel. »

« ne vous inquiétez pas, tant que vous serez sur le côté du vaisseau de transports, il ne pourra pas vous atteindre…quoiqu'il arrive ne vous approchez jamais de la partie avant du vaisseau…et ne laissez pas le chasseur se mettre derrière vous…c'est compris »

« Tout à fait mon Colonel….vous pouvez compter sur moi »

John quitta sa trajectoire et fit passer le Jumper au-dessus du chasseur. L'effet de surprise fut immense pour les Wraiths qui n'avaient pas détecté les présences des jumpers.

Croyant le vaisseau seul, le pilote du chasseur n'hésita pas une seconde à quitter sa trajectoire pour suivre ce vaisseau qui se permettait une telle provocation et semblait une proie facile à abattre.

Lorsqu'il vit que John avait réussi le capitaine Solo changea lui aussi sa trajectoire et vint sans mal se positionner entre les deux vaisseaux.

Jusqu'à présent, les choses s'étaient bien passées.

Dans la salle de contrôle, tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur l'écran de détection qui indiquait les positions des trois vaisseaux.

On y voyait un grand cercle rouge puis un petit cercle bleu et plus loin un cercle bleu poursuivit par un cercle rouge.

John était dans une situation délicate désormais, il devait absolument repasser derrière le chasseur ou au-dessus de lui afin de ne pas rester dans sa zone de tir.

Afin de ne pas être touché , il fit zigzaguer son jumper mais cela n'allait pas pouvoir durer très longtemps.

Le pilote du chasseur Wraith tenta à plusieurs reprises de toucher le jumper mais aucun tir n'arriva à destination. Au début assez combatif, le wraith devint rapidement méfiant lorsqu'il aperçut le second Jumper qui l'empêchait de rejoindre son vaisseau ami.

Le pilote fit alors une manœuvre inattendue, il plongea brutalement.

John fut très surpris et inquiet lorsqu'il vit que le vaisseau n'était plus sur son écran de détection.

Il comprit rapidement qu'il devait se trouver suffisamment bas par rapport à son vaisseau pour ne pas être détecté et qu'il était très dangereux car personne ne pouvait savoir à quel endroit exact il se trouvait.

John averti immédiatement Solo du danger mais il était trop tard.

Alors que John prenait le risque de se rapprocher du vaisseau de transport pour aider Solo car il était convaincu que ce serait lui qui allait être attaqué, le chasseur wraith remonta à la verticale juste derrière le jumper de Solo en tirant plusieurs rafales.

A cet instant, le Jumper explosa dans une nuée de flammes et un bruit assourdissant.

John regarda la scène médusé. Il venait de perdre sous ses yeux un de ses meilleurs pilotes.

Dans la salle de contrôle, ce fut la stupéfaction puis l'abattement qui dominèrent lorsque sur l'écran un point bleu s'agrandi puis disparu.

Elizabeth était totalement figée, elle ignorait comme toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle s'il s'agissait du Jumper ou se trouvait John ou bien celui de Miller.

Elle était horrifiée à l'idée de la mort d'un pilote dans une mission qu'elle avait pris le risque d'ordonner et totalement terrifiée à l'idée que le pilote en question puisse être John.

Pendant quelques instants qui semblèrent être des heures, personne ne parla attendant fébrilement d'attendre une voix dans la radio.

« ici Sheppard…le jumper du capitaine Solo a été détruit…ces enfoirés vont me le payer »

En entendant sa voix, Elizabeth fut rassurée un instant puis profondément angoissée car elle savait que sous la colère, John allait prendre des risques supplémentaires.

A cet instant, Rodney qui était présent dans la salle et s'était tu, ne pu s'empêcher de demander à voix haute ce que tout le monde se demandait à voix basse.

« Vu la situation….ils pourraient peut être arrêté et rentrer…enfin je dis cela parce que l'on a déjà 6 morts…c'est pas la peine d'ajouter d'autres »

tout le monde regarda Rodney avec surprise puis Elizabeth demanda à John non sans appréhension :

« Etant donné la situation….Souhaitez vous malgré tout poursuivre ? cela me semble risqué… »

Elle n'eut pas de réponse de John mais sur l'écran , elle vit son Jumper descendre brutalement comme l'avait fait le chasseur.

John comptait bien venger la mort de son ami et en profiter pour réussir cette mission qu'il se refusait d'échouer.

Le pilote du chasseur ne comprit pas la nature exacte de cette manœuvre du Jumper qui semblait désormais isolé, il pensait que le vaisseau atlante s'échappait afin d'éviter une confrontation très risquée.

Mais, il n'en était rien et l'effet de surprise fut terrible pour le chasseur.

Lorsque le Jumper remonta, une rafale fut entendue et le chasseur fut mortellement endommagé. L'appareil wraith fut détruit en bonne partie et ses restes s'embrasèrent.

Pour John, la satisfaction était immense. Désormais, il allait pouvoir tenter une manœuvre afin d'aborder le vaisseau de transports qui n'avait plus son fidèle protecteur.

John contacta les deux pilotes des Jumpers restés jusqu'à présent à couvert.

« Ici Sheppard…nous allons pouvoir tenter d'arraisonner le vaisseau…nous allons essayer de nous poser contre ses parois sur les côtés…il ne pourra pas nous atteindre…si nos informations sont exactes, les équipages wraiths de ces vaisseaux ne dépassent pas une dizaine de personnes…c'est tout à fait jouable…nous sommes 18…d'autant que l'on peut supposer obtenir le soutient des captifs…le plus compliqué va être la rapidité…il faut les surprendre…si nous sommes trop lents, ils auront le temps de se préparer et nous n'arriverons jamais à les vaincre une fois à l'intérieur. »

Les capitaines des Jumpers lui donnèrent leur approbation.

John demanda alors à Elizabeth et Caldwell de lui confirmer leur ordre :

« ici Sheppard…nous allons tenter d'arraisoner le vaisseau… »

Elizabeth sentit à cet instant un grand doute s'installé en elle. Etait-ce une bonne chose ? Puis elle pensa qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Depuis si longtemps, ils attendaient pour reprendre un peu le contrôle de cette gigantesque partie d'échec avec les wraiths. Enfin, un peu d'espoir leur était permis alors le gâcher lui sembla trop difficile.

Après avoir consulté Caldwell du regard, elle autorisa John à poursuivre son entreprise.

Les deux Jumper rejoignirent alors celui de John.

Le vaisseau wraith détecta la triple présence sur ses scanners ainsi que le nombre important d'êtres vivants à bord.

Les deux vaisseaux plongèrent à la verticale de plusieurs milliers de mètres avec l'intention de se séparer afin de se poser sur des côtés différents du vaisseau quelques minutes plus tard.

Mais, lorsqu'ils commencèrent à remonter , l'incroyable se produisit.

Sous la menace d'être arraisonné, l'équipage wraith avait préféré se faire exploser plutôt que de permettre aux atlantes de pouvoir sauver leurs camarades.

Ce geste tragique était une mise en garde d'une efficacité absolue afin que les atlantes ne refassent plus jamais de pareille tentative contre un vaisseau de transports.

Pour les Wraiths , il s'agissait de ne jamais donner la moindre chance de salut à leurs ennemis, ni la moindre confiance en une victoire.

Pendant sa remontée, John ressentit un violent souffle ainsi qu'un gigantesque bruit.

Aucun des deux Jumpers ne put voir de quoi il s'agissait, jusqu'au moment ou ils arrivèrent à l'endroit ou croisaient quelques instants plus tôt le vaisseau de transport.

Il n'y avait presque plus rien , seule un morceau de carcasse enflammée était encore visible.

Des survivants , il était impossible qu'il y en ait eu un seul.

John était abasourdi. Dans la salle de contrôle, tout le monde avait vu le grand cercle rouge devenir énorme puis disparaître.

Personne ne voulait se résoudre à cette évidence.

Elizabeth contacta John avec une voix qui traduisait une profonde angoisse :

« Colonel Sheppard…que se passe t-il ? Ou est le vaisseau de transport ? »

John était encore sous le choc , cependant il réussit à reprendre ses esprits et répondit avec une voix pleine d'émotion :

« ils l'ont fait exploser…ils ont fait exploser le vaisseau…ils ont tous exploser »

Elizabeth se sentie alors vraiment mal, elle ne put s'empêcher de lancer un « Oh mon Dieu ! »

Les pressentiments de la jeune femme s'étaient révélé exact et la culpabilité commença à la ronger.

Elle entendit John annoncer qu'il retournait vers Atlantis avec les deux autres Jumpers.

Elle dut alors annoncer avec une voix bouleversée ce qui venait de se produire.

Tout le monde fut consterné et une tristesse immense s'abattit. A cet instant, personne ne croyait plus à une possible issue favorable pour cette guerre.

A cet instant, elle vit débarquer Beckett avec le petit Muad'Hib dans ses bras. L'enfant que sa mère croyait en train de dormir, était en pleurs. Lui aussi venait de vivre ce drame de la plus dure des manières qui soit à cause de sa télépathie.

Beckett dit alors avec émotion :

« je l'ai entendu hurler depuis l'infirmerie…il était dans son lit totalement paniqué…je vous l'ai amener , je ne savais pas quoi faire pour lui… »

Elizabeth prit son fils dans ses bras et remercia Beckett. Elle commença à consoler son enfant. Voyant qu'elle allait devoir s'absenter pour le recoucher , elle demanda à Snowball assis dans un coin de la salle de contrôle de la remplacer pour la soirée.

La jeune femme était de toute façon trop bouleversée par ses erreurs d'appréciation pour continuer à diriger les opérations sereinement.

Snowball accepta volontiers et Elizabeth put quitter la salle avec son fils dans les bras.

Une heure plus tard, Elizabeth était allongée avec son fils dans la pénombre dans la chambre de celui-ci attendant qu'il finisse par s'endormir. La jeune femme avait beau se sentir très mal , elle évitait de montrer son désespoir à son fils afin de le préserver autant que possible.

Le petit garçon était cependant trop inquiet pour son père pour s'endormir et ne cessait de demander à sa mère quand John reviendrait.

Les paroles rassurantes et les caresses de sa mère ne suffisaient pas à le rassurer.

Soudain, elle sentit son fils arrêter de s'agiter et vit la porte s'entrouvrir laissant apparaître le visage fatigué, et malgré un sourire de façade, attristé de John.

Elizabeth fut heureuse de le voir non seulement parce qu'elle le savait désormais hors de danger mais aussi parce que dans quelques instants , son fils qu'elle ne supportait pas de voir dans un tel état , allait pouvoir s'endormir.

John s'approcha du lit de l'enfant et dit avec douceur à son fils en asseyant près de lui :

«eh…salut mon bonhomme…tout va bien maintenant, je suis là…tu peux dormir tranquillement»

Si les paroles de son père n'intéressèrent pas beaucoup le petit garçon, le fait de se blottir contre ce corps rassurant et d'être entouré de ces bras protecteurs le calma rapidement.

Elizabeth n'avait pas bougé pendant toute la scène, elle était allongée la tête soutenue par la main de son bras replié.

Au bout de quelques instants, elle finit par de nouveau être submergée par les émotions négatives qui la harcelaient et décida de quitter la pièce afin de ne pas que son fils s'en rende compte.

Elle se leva et embrassa son fils en lui souhaitant « Bonne nuit ». Le petit garçon fut assez surpris du départ de sa mère mais celle-ci le rassura en lui disant de ne pas s'inquiéter pour elle et que son père restait là avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

John ne dit rien mais fut assez intrigué par son comportement dont il devinait cependant l'explication. Il n'était pas rassuré d'autant que la jeune femme avait soigneusement éviter de croiser son regard avant de quitter la pièce.

ENTRACTE

Allez donc rendre visite à votre placard à gâteaux

La séquence suivante contient une scène d'amour non érotique mais suffisament explicite pour justifier le rating PG 15 .

Afin que personne ne vienne à se demander si oui ou non l'auteur était sous l'influence de produits allucinogènes en l'écrivant , je vous donne l'explication à sa partiuclarité.

Cette scène m'a été inspirée par un passage du roman de G.Orwell, 1984.

Bien que dans le livre, elle est un sens très particulier et assez différent de celui que je lui donne dans ma fanfiction.

Voici l'extrait :

« Dans les jours d'antan, pensa-t-il, un homme regardait le corps d'une fille, voyait qu'elle était désirable , et l'histoire finissait là. Mais, on ne pouvait aujourd'hui avoir d'amour ou de plaisir pur. Aucune émotion n'était pure car elle était mélée de peur et de haine. Leur embrasement avait été une bataille, leur jouaissance une victoire . C'était un coup porté au Parti. C'était un acte politique. » (p169)

Quelques minutes plus tard, son fils endormi, John quitta la chambre située à côté de celle d'Elizabeth pour se rendre sur le balcon ou il était certain d'y trouver la jeune femme.

Il la vit de dos, appuyée contre la rambarde regardant l'océan. Lorsqu'il s'approcha près d'elle, il entendit qu'elle sanglotait. Il posa doucement sa main sur son épaule et lui dit avec douceur :

« Eh…qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ? »

La jeune femme ne l'avait pas entendue arrivée et fut surprise de sa présence. Elle était trop bouleversée pour avoir la force de lui cacher sa peine. Elle se retourna et John vit son visage en pleurs.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et lui dit avec une voix brisée par l'émotion :

« Je n'en peux plus…. jamais cela ne va s'arrêter…ils les ont massacrés John, et nous les avons aider… »

John n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre , qu'elle ajouta :

« je n'aurai jamais du autorisée cette mission…c'était de la folie…maintenant , ils sont morts…des milliers d'innocents…il n' y a plus d'espoir…ils vont finir par nous rendre aussi cruels qu'eux…aussi fous »

a cet instant, John enlaça Elizabeth et lui répondit :

« bien sûr que non…jamais nous ne serons comme eux… »

puis, il prit doucement le visage d'Elizabeth dans ses mains et ajouta en la regardant dans les yeux :

« nous devons garder espoir…nous ne devons pas les laisser nous prendre notre humanité…ni nos rêves »

Après avoir achever sa phrase, John vit que les larmes avaient cessées de couler le long du visage d'Elizabeth pourtant il sentait que la jeune femme était submergée par la tristesse, le remord et une certaine peur.

Lui aussi, se sentait coupable et attristé par la tragédie de cet après midi là mais il essayait de ne pas le montrer à Elizabeth. Il avait toujours été d'un naturel plus combatif qu'Elizabeth et même dans les situations les plus désespérés , il savait garder de l'espérance.

Il dit alors à la jeune femme avec une voix pleine d'émotion et de force :

« nous devons résister… »

Il sentait que parler était insuffisant pour réellement transmettre à Elizabeth toute la force de ce message. Leur message celui auquel ils devaient s'accrocher jusqu'au bout.

Quelques instants, il la regarda se tenant face à lui. Derrière sa fine silhouette, il vit la surface de l'océan sur laquelle se reflétaient les quelques lumières de la cité encore allumées en cette heure tardive. Le bleu de l'océan teinté de traînées dorées semblait faire écho aux yeux bleus d'Elizabeth et à ses joues sur lesquelles on apercevait une fine traînée humide, trace des larmes versées quelques instants auparavant.

C'était le désir envers Elizabeth qui envahissait John mêlé à une volonté immense de convaincre la femme qu'il aimait, de la nécessité absolue de résister.

Le jeune homme se laissa entraîner par ce double sentiment et embrassa avec passion la jeune femme.

Elizabeth était surprise mais se sentait tellement faible, qu'elle s'abandonna totalement.

Elle ressentie progressivement la vie envahirent son corps au travers de ses baisers remplis de force et d'amour. Ils devaient leur force à leur caractère autant passionné que désespéré.

La jeune femme pris progressivement conscience du sens des paroles de John.

Elle ressentit pour la première fois une force immense et positive naître du désespoir.

Les deux amants quittèrent alors le balcon et se dirigèrent vers le lit.

Pendant cette nuit là, ils résistèrent à leur façon à la tragédie dans laquelle ils étaient pris au piège.

A la cruauté de leurs ennemis, ils opposèrent l'amour.

Au sang versé par les innocents, ils répondirent par le saignement d'une peau marquée par les griffures d'un acte amoureux.

A la volonté de destruction de leurs ennemis, ils opposèrent la volonté de créer un couple uni.

Aux cris de terreurs des victimes, ils répondirent par les gémissements des amants emportés par le plaisir.

Aux flammes meurtrières qui avaient immolés tant d'innocents, ils opposèrent l'embrasement des corps unis par un même désir.

Aux larmes versées par les victimes avant de mourir, ils répondirent par la sueur d'une peau devenue brûlante sous l'effet de la passion.

A la violence guerrière, ils opposèrent la douceur des caresses.

Aux souffrances et la peur des victimes , ils répondirent par l'apaisement des amants s'endormant dans un tendre étreinte.

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'il ne restait que quelques minutes avant l'heure à laquelle John et Elizabeth devaient être en salle de contrôle, ils étaient tous deux encore sur le lit d'Elizabeth.

Bien qu'ils étaient tous deux habillés en tenue de travail, ils ne semblaient absolument pas décidés à quitter le lit.

Ils étaient tous deux allongés se faisant face et discutant . La conversation portait sur l'anniversaire des 6 ans de leur fils qui devait avoir lieu ce jour même. Ils étaient impatients à l'idée de voir le visage de leur fils lorsqu'il découvrirait son cadeau inattendu : un jeune chiot que l'équipage du Daedalus avait accepté de ramené de la terre lors d'une mission précédente.

Ils riaient à l'avance des sottises que le chien et son jeune maître risquaient de faire.

Quand tout à coup, leur fils hurla de terreur puis entra en courant dans la chambre en pleurs.

Il était totalement effrayé et vint de se jeter sur ses parents encore allongés.

L'enfant respirait très rapidement et tremblait de peur.

Les deux parents furent très surpris de cette irruption soudaine mais surtout très inquiets en voyant leur fils dans un tel état.

Une fois blottis entre ses deux parents, l'enfant commença à retrouver un semblant de calme et il dit alors avec une voix horrifiée :

« je ne veux pas mourir…je ne veux pas les faire mourir »

Elizabeth et John échangèrent un regard plein de stupéfaction puis le père tenta de rassurer son fils.

« mais bien sur que non…tu ne vas pas mourir…tu as juste fait un cauchemar…tout va bien nous sommes là…c'est fini maintenant… »

Elizabeth réagit immédiatement en entendant John prononcer le mot cauchemar, immédiatement, cela la ramena plusieurs années en arrière lorsqu'elle avait vu la mort de son fils lors d'un rêve horrible.

Elle fut alors très inquiète et demanda à son fils de lui expliquer pourquoi il croyait qu'il allait mourir , en quoi consistait son cauchemar.

L'enfant lui donna une réponse qui l'effraya. Malgré ses mots d'enfant, ses parents comprirent qu'il s'était vu mourrant devant la porte des étoiles puis perdant la conscience de son corps et disparaissant.

John et Elizabeth se regardèrent alors avec effroi, ils se rappelaient tous les deux de ce parti du vieux rêve d'Elizabeth.

Sans la moindre hésitation, Elizabeth dit :

« cette fois c'est sûr…le docteur Jackson s'est trompé et nous aussi…il s'est forcément passé quelque chose sur la planète Renaissance…quelque chose qui explique mon rêve puis le sien… »

Puis, elle marqua une pose et un immense doute l'envahie en se rappelant ce qu'elle venait de dire . Elle dit soudainement avec une voix catastrophée :

« Oh mon Dieu….ce n'était pas mon rêve…mais le sien qu'il m'a transmis afin que je parle pour lui…il nous a demandé notre aide…et nous avons été incapables de faire quoique se soit »

John intervint alors pour ne pas laisser Elizabeth tomber dans une culpabilité qu'il jugeait injustifié surtout dans de pareilles circonstances.

« nous devons immédiatement prévenir le reste de notre équipe et retournez sur cette foutue planète jusqu'à ce que nous ayons tiré cette affaire au clair »

John commença à se sentir un peu coupable au fond de lui. Il avait été trop sur de lui en se bornant à penser qu'Elizabeth ne faisait qu'un simple cauchemar et en approuvant plus que fortement les conclusions rassurantes du Docteur Jackson, malgré les nombreuses zones d'ombres qui existaient.

Et maintenant, il pensait son fils réellement en danger . Il ignorait la nature du mal qui le menaçait et en était encore plus effrayé même s'il tentait de masquer sa peur.

Après s'être confié, le petit garçon avait fini par se calmer puis se rendormir comme s'il se savait désormais protéger par ses parents informés du mal qui le menaçait.

Les deux parents quittèrent la chambre en vitesse afin de prévenir le reste de l'équipe. Refusant de laisser seul son fils, John l'emporta avec lui dans ses bras.

Très vite après s'être réunit, il fut convenu que John , Elizabeth , Rodney ainsi qu'une équipe de militaires partiraient sur la planète Renaissance.

Le jeune Muad'Hib fut confié à Teyla pendant l'absence de ses parents qui le croyait en sécurité sur Atlantis et le Docteur Snowball remplaça Elizabeth à la tête du commandement civil.

Il fut décidé de limiter l'annonce de cette mission à un nombre restreint de personnes car tous ignorait encore exactement ce qui se passait.

ENTRACTE

De retour pour la troisième fois dans la fameuse salle du temple, Elizabeth et Rodney qui savaient reconnaître la langue des Anciens eurent u choc en constatant que les textes gravés au sol et sur le mur avaient changés.

La fameuse partie manquante que Daniel Jackson avait évoquée sans en comprendre l'explication, était cette fois ci bien présente.

Mais , le plus terrifiant fut ce qu'Elizabeth lut.

A chaque ligne qu'elle découvrait , la jeune femme était de plus en plus effrayée et horrifiée.

Tout le monde la regardait avec angoisse, attendant qu'elle se décide à parler.

John finit par perdre patience et insista pour avoir des explications sur ce qu'elle était en train de lire et que lui ne pouvait comprendre.

Au bout de quelques instants , elle le regarda avec un air horrifié et se mit à parler d'une voix remplie de peur.

Les textes qu'elle venait de lire, étaient en fait des prophéties et si jusqu'à présent ils étaient incomplets ,c'était parce qu'il fallait attendre les 6 ans du guide pour qu'ils apparaissent. Ils faisaient état d'une arme mise en place par les Anciens qui avaient fréquentés cette planète et destinés à anéantir les Wraiths. Cette arme était un fluide de particules dont la propriété principale était de pouvoir dissocier les molécules d'eau des êtres possédant de l'A.D.N wraith.

Pour que cette arme fonctionne, il fallait qu'un individu possédant certains gènes Anciens très rares la porte et l'actionne. Alors cette force prendrait le contrôle de son corps et son esprit afin d'accomplir son œuvre.

Mais , pour accomplir cette tache, le guide devrait se sacrifier car aucun organisme ne pourrait résister à une telle expérience.

Le guide et l'arme désignaient bien comme Daniel Jackson l'avait supposé une seule et même personne.

Et, la fonction de guide était tout simplement celle de permettre à tous les êtres humains de pouvoir accéder à l'Ascension au moment de leur mort.

Il s'agissait d'une offrande des Anciens vis à vis de la race humaine dont ils avaient prédit qu'elle allait leur donner l'être qu'ils attendaient pour accomplir leur prophétie.

Plus effrayant encore, les textes prédisaient une extermination totale de tous les individus portant de l'ADN wraith y compris les enfants wraiths qui étaient encore vierges de tous crimes ainsi que les innocents athosiens descendants des cobayes d'un savant wraith.

Elizabeth arrêta alors ses explications et dit avec effroi :

« c'est de notre fils dont il s'agit…son rêve n'en était pas un, c'est l'avenir qu'il a vu…comme il me l'avait montré, il y a 5 ans… la prophétie était exacte… et l'horreur vient de commencer »

La dessus, elle échangea un regard avec John et ils virent dans les yeux de l'autre la même peur et la même intention de retourner au plus vite sur Atlantis afin d'empêcher le pire de se produire.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent sur Atlantis, ils se précipitèrent dans la salle ou se trouvait la Porte des étoiles et ou l'on voyait la salle de contrôle.

Ils virent leur enfant de dos semblant jouer avec son ballon sous la surveillance de Teyla qui était derrière lui.

Quelques instants, ils restèrent tous deux immobiles regardant leur fils qui semblait tout à fait normal.

Puis, l'enfant lâcha assez brusquement son ballon et se retourna vers ses parents.

A cet instant, la porte de Etoiles s'activa sans aucune explication et ses parents virent leur fils fixant la porte avec des yeux bleus foncés qui semblaient irréels.

Au même instant, l'alarme prévenant de la désactivation du bouclier de la cité retentie et une avalanche de communication venant de planètes alliées possédants une porte informèrent la base d'une activation non-programmé ayant pour origine Atlantis.

Le gène ATA de l'enfant ne pouvait évidemment pas être la seule explication à une telle maîtrise des technologies anciennes. Sans regarder ses parents encore médusés par la scène, l'enfant commença à s'avancer lentement vers la Porte.

En le voyant devant la surface bleutée de la porte, Elizabeth se rappela l'image de son rêve et voulue absolument stoppée la progression de l'enfant.

Elle se mit entre l'enfant et la porte et appela son fils afin de le faire revenir à la raison.

John regardait la scène sans bouger stupéfait par ce qu'il voyait.

Pendant ce temps là, Rodney ainsi que de nombreux membres de l'expédition présents dans la salle de contrôle s'étaient approchés pour voir ce qui se passait car cette scène leur semblait très bizarre.

En voyant le regard de l'enfant qui n'avait plus rien d'humain, ils furent à la fois intrigués et effrayés.

L'enfant répondit alors à sa mère mais ce ne fut pas une voix d'enfant qui fut entendue.

« vous devez le laisser accomplir ce pourquoi il est né…rien de pourra l'en empêcher… »

En entendant ces paroles, John se précipita furieux vers l'enfant qui s'arrêta brusquement à quelques dizaines de cm de son fils en réalisant que c'était son enfant qu'il avait malgré tout devant lui.

Avec colère , il demanda à cette chose qui s'était emparé de son fils :

« arrêtez cela tout de suite…laissez le corps et l'esprit de cet enfant tranquille… »

Mais, la force qui contrôlait l'enfant lui répondit calmement :

« je n'ai pas d'autre volonté que celle que les Anciens ont conçus pour moi…je suis au service de la restauration d'un nouvel ordre universel…d'une renaissance »

Alors Elizabeth commença à fondre en larme et s'est avec la voix pleine de douleur et d'émotion qu'elle s'adressa à la force :

« je vous en supplie…laissez mon fils vivre…il n'a jamais souhaité mourir ni être le guide…épargnez-le… »

Mais , ses supplications obtinrent une réponse insupportable :

« vous devez le laisser accomplir son immense destin…la mort n'est pas une fin pour lui mais le commencement d'une nouvelle existence au service de l'ensemble de l'humanité »

John hurla cette fois avec la voix remplie d'émotion car à la colère des premiers instants avait succédés une souffrance intense :

« arrêtez cela , je vous en prie…nous ne voulons pas de ce destin pour lui…c'est un enfant et il mérite de vivre…vous pouvez comprendre cela quand même… »

Mais, ce cri de désespoir n'eut aucun effet et à l'instant ou il acheva sa plainte, un fluide bleuté de particules sortit de l'ensemble du corps de l'enfant et se dirigea lentement vers la Porte activée.

Elizabeth hurla alors :

« vous ne pouvez pas faire cela…vous allez tuer des milliers d'innocents…cela est injuste et d'une cruauté égale à celle des ennemis qui vous dites combattre »

La force qui continuait de contrôler le corps et l'esprit de l'enfant à distance répondit :

« nous vous proposons une nouvelle ère de paix et d'harmonie entre les différentes races…et si le prix à payer est l'extermination de quelques milliers d'innocents afin d'en sauver des millions alors c'est un tribut que nous avons accepter de verser »

Elizabeth et John étaient en larme et en colère non seulement car la vie de leur enfant était en jeu mais aussi car ils prenaient conscience qu'ils s'étaient peu être trompés sur leurs ennemis depuis le début. En ces instants de douleur et de folie, ils eurent été incapables de savoir qui étaient les plus barbares des Anciens qu'ils soutenaient ou des Wraiths. La réflexion fut la même pour l'ensemble des personnes présentes dans la salle, pour la première fois, ils se retrouvaient devant une situation ou la morale et les jugements habituels ne pouvaient suffire. Alors qu'ils avaient attendues depuis de longues années la fin de cette guerre, ils avaient désormais conscience que cette conclusion se révélait bien plus dramatique que le mal qu'elle état sensée arrêtée.

Puis, un flash bleuté lié au fluide envahit totalement la salle. Si les personnes présentes avaient été dehors, elles auraient vu ce flash s'étendre jusqu'à l'horizon envahissant l'ensemble de la cité ainsi que le continent pendant quelques instants. Puis, le fluide et le flash qui l'accompagnait passèrent la Porte des étoiles. Partout dans l'univers, il se répandit de planètes en planètes à travers le réseau de portes des étoiles allant jusqu'à s'étendre aux planètes voisines de celles ayant une porte.

Il frappa la flotte des Wraiths visiblement attirés par la présence de porteurs de cet ADN.

Dans la salle, tout le monde ignorait ce qui se déroulait à l'échelle de l'univers.

L'ultime scène de la tragédie commençait.

Après la disparition du fluide, le petit Muad'Hib s'écroula au sol. Ses deux parents se précipitèrent vers lui et s'agenouillèrent près de lui. Ils serrèrent l'enfant contre eux et avec horreur constatèrent qu'il était très faible et perdait petit à petit le peu de vie qu'il lui restait.

Avec une voix très faible, il s'adresse à ses parents :

« je n'aurais pas de cadeau aujourd'hui je crois…j'ai peur…il va faire froid là haut…mais je pourrais tout le temps vous voir…comme cela nous ne serons jamais séparés… »

Les pleurs de ces parents étaient difficiles à supporter pour l'enfant , plus que la mort que cette force avait finie par lui faire accepter, le convaincant de la nécessité pour lui d'accomplir son devoir.

«maman , papa, vous devez me laisser partir maintenant…plein de personnes ont besoin de moi…et je viendrais vous chercher vous aussi…bientôt mais pas encore… »

Aucun des parents ne prononça la moindre parole car la douleur et la tristesse leur étranglaient la voix mais si aucun mot ne fut prononcer, les caresses et les baisers constituèrent l'un des plus doux adieux que l'enfant aurait pu connaître.

Une autre tragédie se jouait en même temps de l'autre côté de la salle, Teyla qui avait été frappé par le fluide était sur le point de succomber au mal destiné aux Wraiths. Elle allait être la première victime innocente de l'instauration de cette paix universelle. La seconde allait être l'enfant qu'elle portait et qui avait commis le crime de porter le même ADN wraith que sa mère.

La jeune femme était secouée de spasmes violents prémices à l'horrible implosion de ses cellules qui la tuerait.

Le Docteur Snowball la tenait serré contre lui, bouleversé. Il était sur le point de perdre la femme qu'il aimait et son enfant à naître.

Puis, le jeune Muad'Hib ferma les yeux pour toujours et ses parents virent le corps de leur enfant disparaître dans une nuée blanche et scintillante.

Au milieu de cette tragédie, un miracle eut lieu. Au moment ou l'enfant s'éteignait Teyla le rejoignit dans la mort. Le corps de la jeune femme disparut lui aussi en une nuée semblable à celle de Muad'Hib. Elle était la première personne auquel le guide offrait l'Ascension.

Les deux nuées blanches firent plusieurs cercles dans la pièce tel un adieux, puis se dirigèrent vers la Porte des étoiles qu'elles franchirent.

Devant ce spectacle, John et Elizabeth s'étaient relevés. Ils étaient debout main dans la main face au grand anneau bleuté.

En cet instant, ils prirent conscience que la victoire tant espérée n'était certainement pas ce à quoi ils venaient d'assister. Pourtant, malgré la douleur d'un deuil que de nombreuses années seraient nécessaires à apaiser, ils comprirent qu'une vraie victoire bien plus belle que tous ce qu'ils avaient pu espérer les attendait eux comme le reste de l'humanité : construire à l'avenir un univers digne de tous les sacrifices du passé.

THE END

EPILOGUE

Je pose mon stylo. Enfin, j'ai achevé ton histoire, mon histoire, notre histoire.  
Depuis bien longtemps, je rêve de cet instant. Un immense soulagement m'envahit.  
Je vais pouvoir vous rejoindre en paix. Tout est désormais accompli.  
Je me lève et me dirige vers ce balcon ou nous avons eu tant de souvenirs.  
Je m'appuie à cette rambarde familière. Contre le mur, je vois ce fauteuil ou ton père s'asseyait si souvent jusqu'à ce jour, au début du printemps, ou il est parti te rejoindre.  
Une brise légère m'envahie et semble me faire flotter. Je regarde la surface de la mer, elle est si calme. Tout est désormais douceur et apaisement.  
Je ressens votre présence. Je relève la tête et vous êtes là en songe.  
Tu n'as pas changé , le petit garçon que j'ai perdu est toujours le même.  
Je vois aussi ton père tel qu'il était lorsqu'il m'a quitté pour te rejoindre. Il a du te paraître bien changé par de nombreuses années de vieillesse.  
Vos yeux verts me regardent intensément et je revois tous les instants de bonheur que nous avons connu ensembles.  
Enfin, le moment que j'attendais depuis si longtemps arrive. Tu me tends la main et je la prends. Alors, je me sens de plus en plus légère.   
Je suis en train de vous rejoindre là où vous m'attendiez depuis si longtemps.  
Adieu ma chère cité, qui m'a tant donné et tant repris, je vous quitte pour un ailleurs ou l'harmonie et l'amour seront pour moi des compagnons éternels.  
Un dernier souffle un peu frais s'empare de mon être puis tout devient blanc.  
C'est la fin de l'attente et le début d'une nouvelle existence dans laquelle nous sommes enfin réunis.

THE END (POUR DE BON)

Remerciement à des personnes qui s'en moquent mais j'y tiens tout de même :

- à Papa, Maman, Mathieu…(je plaisante…quoique Sophia Coppola l'ait bien fait à la fin de Lost In Translation)

- justement en parle d'elle, à Sofia Coppola pour avoir écrit des scènes amoureuses si originales et si personnelles dans son petit bijoux , Lost in Translation. Scènes qui m'ont donné envie d'écrire moi aussi des scènes différentes de ce que j'avais l'habitude de lire.

- à David Lynch pour avoir écrit et réalisé Dune dont je me suis beaucoup inspirée pour les scènes de rêve et le personnage de Muad'Hib (je n'oublie pas non plus l'auteur du roman Franck Herbert)

- à Georges Orwell pour avoir écrit ce chef d'œuvre absolu qu'est 1984 dont je me suis inspirée pour écrire la scène d'amour.

- à Georges Lucas auquel j'ai emprunté le titre du premier volet de sa première trilogie ainsi que les noms de certains de ses personnages.

- aux scénaristes de la série Stargate Atlantis pour avoir créer les personnages et l'univers que je me suis permise de m'approprier pendant quelques semaines en espérant écrire une histoire digne des leurs.

- à JJ.Abrams, scénariste de génie, auquel j'ai emprunté l'une de ses inventions rambaldienne afin de créer ma propre arme de destruction.

- et bien évidemment à tous mes lecteurs (c'est la moindre des choses) qui ont eu la gentillesse de lire mon histoire et même de m'envoyer des messages d'encouragement.

Notes explicatives :

(1) les noms de personnages et de lieux sont empruntés au premier volet de la première trilogie Star Wars, Un nouvel espoir, et sont également un clin d'œil vis à vis du titre de ma fanfiction.

(2) le terme « arraisoner » est emprunté à l'une des réplique de Han Solo dans SW4 qui explique « avoir été arraisoner par les vaisseaux de l'empire » pour vérifier sa cargaison , évidemment de contre-bande. Je l'ai réutilisé dans le même sens , prendre le contrôle d'un vaisseau spatial en vol. S'il s'avérait que ce terme soit inapproprié, veuillez adresser vos protestations au créateur du personnage, en l'occurrence G.Lucas.

Je me suis beaucoup inspirée de la bataille de Yavin pour ma propre scène de bataille spatiale et en particulier des dialogues.


End file.
